


Вероломство

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Family Drama, First Time, Foot Fetish, M/M, Objectification, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Условная Италия конца XIX века. Хозяин виноградника западает на своего наёмного рабочего. Жена хозяина виноградника проникается чувствами к работнику мужа. Блудный сын хозяина виноградника загорается страстью к наёмному рабочему отца.





	Вероломство

\- Сорок лет назад, когда я был так же молод, как ты, - Гийом улыбнулся, - на этих виноградниках делали вино для королей.  
Гийом коснулся плеча мальчика и почувствовал разгоряченное после работы тело через тонкую ткань рубашки. Сумерки раскрасили небо синим, запахи трав и цветов заглушил масляный запах факелов. В их дрожащем свете лица людей были того же цвета, что их деревянные кружки. Каждый наемный рабочий приходил на виноградник со своей кружкой.  
\- Спасибо, Гийом. За твое здоровье, Гийом, - толстяк на траве поднял кружку. Сидевшие рядом закивали, уплетая свежий хлеб и почесывая голые ступни.  
\- Как твоя спина, Паоло? Зуб все еще болит, Серджио? - у Гийома была хорошая память на имена и лица. Он верил, что за шестьдесят лет жизни неплохо научился разбираться в людях. Понимать их. Хочешь получить опытного работника на сезон сбора винограда, сделай так, чтобы к тебе вернулись твои прошлогодние работники. Дай им то, что им не дадут на соседних виноградниках: выходной в воскресенье и бесплатное вино накануне вечером. Дешевая кислятина, а не вино, но они никогда не пили ничего лучше.  
\- Пойдем, я хочу тебе что-то показать, - Гийом улыбнулся.  
Мальчишка рядом поспешно кивнул. Он всегда так делал, когда его просили принести воды, переставить корзины, подрезать ветки. Гийом хотел бы видеть за этими кивками признак уступчивости, сговорчивости. Желание угодить.  
Если он угадал, он запомнит это лето, как лето Луи.  
Любуясь, как ветер распрямляет кудри Луи, Гийом увел его от факелов и голосов. Несколько шагов и шорохи стали громче: шуршание подошв по гальке, колыхания листьев, колебание травы. Желтоватый свет факелов соскользнул с лица Луи, и его глаза засияли как звезды. Гийом прислушивался к дыханию Луи и старался дышать так же глубоко и размеренно. Он готов был научить мальчика всему, что знал о жизни, в надежде, что тот научит его дышать полной грудью как в молодости. Научит снова влюбляться.  
\- Эти виноградники построил мой дед, а мой отец расширил площадь почти в два раза. Но самой большой его удачей было то, что он подарил бутылку нашего вина губернатору Милана. Избалованному и глупому австро-венгерскому аристократу. Он продержался на посту губернатора месяц, обесчестил дочку богатого миланского купца, который поставлял в Вену китайские шелка, и бежал. В Вене в знак раскаяния за своё распутное поведение неудачник-губернатор подарил кайзеру бутылку вина, которую получил от моего отца.  
Они вышли к винному погребу, Гиом распахнул дверь и включил свет. Днем Луи раз двадцать спускался по этим ступеням с корзинами винограда. Чтобы ягоды не помялись, корзины должны быть маленькими, повторял отец Гийома, любимый винодел австро-венгерского кайзера.  
В зале с низким потолком виноград источал густой кисло-сладкий запах. Несмотря на это Гийому казалось, или он только воображал себе, что улавливает запах пота Луи. Мальчик стоял рядом. Хотелось вжаться носом в его шею и проверить себя. Не сейчас, не стоит пугать мальчика, Гийом сделает это позже. Или не сделает. С каждым шагом в нем крепла готовность полностью отдать себя во власть мальчика. Не это ли называют трепетом влюбленного? Томительное чувство, что удовлетворение твоего сокровенного желания полностью зависит от другого человека.  
\- Кайзер попробовал наше вино и влюбился в его вкус, - Гийом улыбнулся. Если Луи ему позволит, сегодня он тоже попробует и влюбится. – Отец рассказывал мне, что кайзер каждый раз присылал за вином двадцать солдат в парадных белых мундирах. И до войны за независимость Италии пил вино только с нашего виноградника.  
Гийом открыл следующую дверь. По блеску в глазах Луи понял, что о лабиринтах винного погреба мальчишка мог только догадываться.  
\- Коридор соединен с подвалом виллы, - сказал Гийом с гордостью. – Наемным рабочим незачем об этом знать.  
Он хотел, чтобы мальчишка почувствовал себя особенным, посвященным в тайну.  
\- За каждую бутылку вина кайзер платил сто флоринов. Никогда прежде вино не стоило так дорого, - Гийом любил эту легенду.    
В свои шестьдесят Гийом был высоким и крепким мужчиной. Результат работы на свежем воздухе. Сейчас, рядом с Луи он полнее ощущал свое тело. Его силу и потребности. Наклонив голову, Гийом прошел в маленькую комнату. Потолок-арка, крупная каменная кладка, полки у стен, пустые бочки.  
\- После восстания и воссоединения Италии, спрос на кайзерское вино исчез. Теперь я делаю вино для Милана. Продаю дешево беднякам, дороже богачам, но один и тот же сорт. Ничего общего с неповторимым вкусом, который мой отец создал специально для кайзера.  
Гийом взял с полки бутылку - глиняный корпус, пробка твердая, как деревяшка - и повернулся к Луи. Удовлетворенный любопытством в его глазах, Гийом подошел ближе. Он настолько был занят собой, собственным желанием и предвкушением, что не помнил, произнес ли Луи хоть слово, с тех пор как они спустились  в погреб. Но Гийом и не хотел слушать его болтовню, он мечтал попробовать на вкус его дыхание и кожу.  
\- Кайзерское вино больше никому не нужно. Но я бы предал отца, если бы позволил исчезнуть этому волшебному и неповторимому напитку, только потому что на него пропал спрос. Это было бы несправедливо, ты не находишь?  
\- Несправедливо, - Луи качнул головой.  
\- Каждый год я делаю несколько бутылок для себя. Изредка делюсь им с друзьями.  
Взгляд Луи метнулся к бутылке, а потом он снова посмотрел Гийому в глаза.  
В который раз за десять дней, что Луи работал на него, Гийом поразился удивительным чертам лица мальчика: пухлые губы и большие глаза смягчали впечатление от носа с горбинкой и ямочки на подбородке. С возрастом такие лица становятся жесткими, строгим. Но сейчас Луи был воплощением нежности.  
\- Я хочу поделиться с тобой, - Гийом подошел к Луи вплотную. Теперь между ними была только бутылка. – Хочу, чтобы ты попробовал. Почувствовал. Оценил. Я хочу сделать тебе подарок…  
Когда он перешел на шепот? Взгляд мальчика заметался по лицу Гийома. Да, мальчишка тоже взволнован неожиданно возникшей между ними близостью. Гийом качнул рукой, бутылка коснулась груди Луи. Гийом хотел, чтобы мальчишка ощутил необходимость дотронуться до бутылки.  
Луи опустил взгляд на упирающуюся ему в грудь бутылку, облизнул губы и отступил на шаг назад.  
\- Это самое прекрасное вино, что я пил в жизни. Возможно, самое изысканное, что тебе когда-либо предложат в жизни. Она твоя, - Гийом вытянул руку и прижал бутылку к животу Луи. Ему ничего не оставалось как принять подарок.    
Гийом коснулся пальцев мальчика и отстранился.  
\- Вы очень щедры…   
Гийом отыскал на полке штопор и протянул его Луи.  
\- Выпьешь со мной?  
Луи кивнул и быстро вскрыл бутылку.  
\- Стаканы?   
Гийом заглянул за бочки, передвинул бутылки на полке.  
\- Боюсь, нам придется пить из горлышка, - развел руками, изображая неловкость. – Какой же я остолоп, решил угостить тебя вином, но не подумал о бокалах.  
Луи улыбнулся, тепло, доверчиво и радостно, как показалось Гийому.  
\- Не страшно, - мальчишка прижался к глиняному горлышку губами.  
\- Подожди. Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза, когда сделаешь первый глоток. Сосредоточься на вкусе.  
Миг Луи выглядел растерянным, удивленным, потом закрыл глаза и приложился к бутылке. Кадык на шее дернулся, уголки губ окрасились красным, ресницы затрепетали. Несколько минут он походил на спящего. Гийом настолько был заворожен этим зрелищем, что испытал укол разочарования, когда Луи распахнул глаза.  
\- Прекрасно? Не правда ли?  
\- Прекрасно, - Луи шагнул навстречу, чтобы передать бутылку Гийому.  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой, - сегодня я уже достаточно выпил. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался из-за меня.  
\- Спасибо, - Луи снова обнял губами горлышко.  
\- Не стоит. Лучшей благодарностью с твоей стороны будет, если ты позволишь к тебе прикоснуться, - мальчишка приоткрыл рот, но Гийом опередил его. – Не волнуйся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в обязанным мне. Я всего лишь болтливый старик, который мечтал сделать тебе подарок, с первой минуты как тебя увидел, - Гийом пожал плечами.  
\- Прикоснуться? – переспросил Луи.  
\- Ты так красив, что я постоянно об этом думаю. Но ты ничего мне не должен. Ты даже не должен выслушивать этот бред. Волен уйти, когда захочешь.    
Некоторые из них уходили, но большинство оставалось.  
Несколько мгновений Луи смотрел в темноту за приоткрытой дверью.  
\- Хорошо, - еле слышно произнес мальчик.  
Гийом почувствовал себя так, будто его спину облили горячей водой. Он потянулся к бутылке и восхитился покорности, с которой Луи её отдал. Гийом поднес бутылку к губам Луи. Мальчишка смотрел внимательно, настороженно. Гийом почувствовал необходимость успокоить его:  
\- Я сделаю только то, что ты мне позволишь.  
Вместо ответа Луи прикрыл глаза, бутылка коснулась его губ. О чем он думал? Что представлял? Какие сны видел сегодня ночью? Гийом не мог отвести взгляда от трещины на нижней губе Луи, после трех глотков она стала темно-красной. Гийом хотел провести по ней языком. Но с мальчиками не стоит начинать с поцелуев. Он выучил это несколько лет назад. Женщины тянулись за поцелуями. В то время как мужчины охотнее подпускали Гийома к своему рту, когда были уже полностью возбуждены.  
\- Чувствуешь тепло? – Гийом коснулся кадыка Луи, мальчишка вздрогнул всем телом и распахнул глаза. Зрачки расширенные, пока не от возбуждения, от страха. - Сначала вино на вкус кажется сладким, потом горьким, верно?  
\- Да, - Луи говорил, как комок сглатывал.  
Гийом представил, как обмакивает свой член в вино и, прежде чем засунуть его между губ Луи, рисует красные полосы на его лице. Этой игре Гийома несколько лет назад научил другой наемный рабочий. Они всегда чему-то учились друг у друга. Гийом у своих случайных любовников, они — у него. Согласится ли Луи слизать вино с члена Гийома? Он провел пальцем по щеке Луи, коснулся уголка губ. Единственное, что Гийом точно знал: сегодня он возьмет в рот член этого мальчика, и ни за что на свете не станет перебивать вином его естественный запах и вкус спермы.  
Пока он закрывал дверь, Луи неподвижно стоял посреди комнаты: ноги на ширине плеч, в одной руке бутылка, вторая — опущена вдоль тела. Закатанные рукава рубашки. На предплечьях и запястьях ни одной вены. Молодость, невольно Гийом посмотрел на свои руки: стоящие дыбом волосы, узлы жил, пигментные пятна.  У него за плечами годы. Он отымел больше женщин и мужчин, чем Луи видел в жизни.  
Что чувствует мальчишка, когда смотрит на него? Вы очень щедры, сказал он недавно. Именно щедрым и великодушным Гийом и хотел казаться. Я подарил тебе бутылку вина и подарю удовольствие, если ты позволишь.  
Мальчика нужно возбудить. Возбужденные они становятся сговорчивыми и позволяют многое. Гийом мечтал о губах Луи, но зашел ему за спину. На виноградниках он видел, как мальчишка двигается — неопытный, но быстрый и с хорошей реакцией, внимательный и аккуратный. Теперь Луи медленно повернул голову, позволяя Гийому стоять за спиной и одновременно стараясь не выпускать его из поля зрения. Многообещающее начало – мальчишка не из нервных и пугливых. Гийом не ошибся, предполагая в нем кроткий и мягкий нрав.   
Любуясь профилем Луи, Гийом коснулся его затылка, позволил себе погладить темные кудри, наощупь они оказались такими мягким, как он себе представлял. Гийом подцепил пальцем ворот рубашки Луи, Луи передернул плечами, но не отстранился и не сопротивлялся.  
\- Сними рубашку, - попросил Гийом.  
Он видел его без рубашки на виноградники. Видел как на солнце спина Луи краснела, видел как шелушилась кожа, прежде чем покрыться ровным загаром. Смуглая от рождения, но не привыкшая к солнцу. Сейчас он любовался как напрягаются мышцы от движений. Ни капли жира под кожей. Плечи раздались совсем недавно. Гийому так не терпелось увидеть ноги и ягодицы мальчика, что ладони вспотели. Он вытер их о штаны, зная, что время для таких просьб еще не наступило. Он встал рядом с Луи, сбоку, чтобы мальчик его видел, наклонил голову и прикоснулся губами к плечу Луи. Луи не двинулся, разве что бутылка в руке качнулась.  
Гийом рассмеялся:  
\- Выпей еще.  
Луи закинул голову. Похоже, бутылка наполовину пуста. Пока он пил, Гийом положил руки ему на спину. Погладил лопатки, кончиками пальцев провёл по бокам.  Он все еще не спешил прижиматься к Луи, но расстояние между телами теперь было таким, что стоит одному из них вздохнуть поглубже, и они соприкоснутся.  
\- Подрочи себе, - Гийом старался, чтобы его руки на боках Луи были невесомыми, как прикосновения листьев винограда к коже. Нежное и мимолетное.  
Луи задержал дыхание. Долгую минуту Гийом думал, что мальчишка передумает, сбежит. Такое бывало раньше. Пока они не возбуждены, они все еще могут сорваться с крючка. Потом Луи вздохнул и распустил завязки штанов, плечи его напряглись. Гийом не видел как он взял член в кулак, но видел как двигается его локоть. Локоть Луи пять раз скользнул вверх-вниз, и Гийом прижался грудью к спине мальчика и положил голову ему на плечо. Розовая головка члена блестела между смуглых пальцев. Розовые лунки ногтей, тёмные завитки волос.  
Луи вздохнул, Гийом вздохнул вместе с ним, подстраиваясь под его дыхание. Когда головка снова показалась над кулаком, провел ладонью по животу Луи. Рука Луи на члене ускорилась. В другой он все еще держал бутылку вина. Гийом коснулся ее. Впервые положил свою руку поверх руки Луи, обхватил его пальцы на горлышке бутылки, сжал, представляя, что сжимает его член. Потом, это он сделает потом, сейчас Гийом потянул руку Луи вверх, и мальчик догадался обо всем сам, закончил движение – поднес бутылку к лицу, обнял губами горлышко. Закинул голову назад. Облокотился на Гийома, опустил затылок на его плечо, не переставая двигать рукой по члену.  
Слишком быстро на вкус Гийома, слишком привычно, механически. Гийом подождал пока мальчик напьется, еще раз провел ладонью по нежному напряжённому животу.  
\- Сними штаны, - шепнул он Луи на ухо. – Я хочу рассмотреть тебя.  
Для этого ему придется выпустить мальчишку из рук, но оно того стоит. Он мягко отобрал у Луи бытылку. Совсем легкая, хорошо если три глотка осталось. Румянец на щеках Луи был едва ли не ярче его покрасневших от вина губ. Член Луи покачивался в такт движений, пока он раздевался. Обнажившись, он не знал куда девать руки и облизывал губы, будто хотел пить.  
Теперь Гийом мог его рассмотреть. Полностью возбужденный, прекрасно сложенный, с длинными ногами и стоящим колом членом, прекрасен настолько, что у Гийома перехватило дух. Он протянул мальчику бутылку, оттеснил его к стене, опустился пред ним на колени и взял его член в рот. Луи охнул. И Гийом мог поклясться, что удовольствия в его голосе было больше, чем удивления. Почувствовав на губах первую соленую каплю, Гиом замер, зажав член губами. Позволить мальчику кончить себе в рот? Гийом хотел этого. Но одновременно он хотел растянуть момент наслаждения. Хотел, чтобы Луи дрожал и бился в его руках. Не выпуская члена изо рта, Гийом поднял взгляд. Он посмотрит Луи в глаза, и прочтет в них все ответы.  
Мальчишка дышал часто, через рот, смотрел осоловевшим и безумным взглядом. Просящим, голодным. Луи опустил руку на голову Гийома, и это решило все: Гийом принял его в горло, положил руки на его ягодицы и раздвинул их в стороны.  
Луи уронил бутылку и вцепился пальцами в плечи Гийома. Конечно, никто его там не касался. Никто никогда не вставлял в него пальцы. Вряд ли на пике удовольствия он мог разобрать приятно это или нет. Вряд ли был способен возражать. Он лишь дергал бедрами, толкаясь в горло Гийома и насаживаясь на его палец. Один, два. Почувствовал ли Луи разницу? Застонал, потому что почувствовал или потому что приближался к оргазму?  
Гийом выпустил его член изо рта, подул на него, как дуют на горячий чай. Луи рассмеялся, Гийом подул на его живот, поцеловал под пупком. Довольный вздох Луи заставил Гийома быстро забыть о боли, прострелившей правое колено, когда он поднимался.  
Их лица снова оказались рядом. Теперь Луи позволял сосать свои губы и толкался возбужденным членом в бедро Гийома. Руки Луи все еще лежали на плечах Гийома. Он поцеловал запястье одной, потом другой и развернул Луи к стене.  Мальчишка сам расставил ноги. Словно его возбужденное тело знало, что делать.  
\- Ты такой красивый, такой нежный, - Гийом гладил бока и бедра Луи, подстраивая его под себя. Чуть шире ноги, прогни поясницу, выпяти задницу. Никогда Гийом не видел и не увидит ничего прекраснее. Скольких бы Гийом не отымел, момент когда они пускали его в свое тело, всегда был особенным. Единственным. Неповторимым. Как бутылка вина для кайзера.  
\- Мой, хороший, мой единственный, мой терпеливый, - шептал он, протискиваясь в Луи.  
Он принимал член как девчонка — постанывая, царапал бедра Гийома ногтями, но не смел отстраниться или крутиться, пока Гийом не вошел до конца.  
\- Уже все, сейчас будет хорошо. В следующий раз я буду медленней. Прости. Ещё немного и ты привыкнешь, - бормотал Гийом. Но он не дал ему привыкнуть — не смог ждать. Мелко задергал бедрами, надеясь, что это облегчит мальчишке первый раз. В следующий раз Гийом выебет его с оттяжкой, будет вбиваться сильно и размашисто. Положит на спину, сложит пополам, заставит целовать собственные колени.   
За боем крови в ушах он не слышал стонов и вздохов Луи. Он как будто забыл о нем, погрузившись в свои ощущения и фантазии.  
\- Мой хороший мальчик. Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть. Я медленно, - шипел Гийом, ускоряясь. – Осторожно. Скоро, почти все  
Перехватывая Луи под живот, задел пальцами его возбужденный член. До чего же хороший мальчик. У многих мужчин, когда Гийом входил в их тело, возбуждение спадало. Гийома охватил восторг. От себя, от Луи. Мальчишке нравится. И это он, Гийом, доставил ему удовольствие. Удовольствие, которого он не знал. Без Гийома он не узнал бы чего хочет его тело. Он прижал член Луи к его животу и почувствовал как сперма заливает руку. У Гийома звенело в ушах, когда он кончал.  
Кончив, он едва мог устоять на ногах, вис на Луи, пока колени не перестали дрожать, и нес чушь:  
\- Тебе понравилось... это похоже на вино, сначала один вкус, потом другой, ощущения можно усилить, углубить.  
Он не мог убрать руки от живота Луи, от его задницы. Влажная от пота липкая кожа.  
\- Мой мальчик, ты такой красивый, такой нежный…

2

Гийом проснулся на рассвете от пения птиц. Полог подрагивал над кроватью, не пуская насекомых и рассеивая лучи света. За окном синело безоблачное небо. Гийом глубоко вздохнул, несмотря на привычную боль в суставах и пояснице, он был полон сил.   
С тех пор как Анна отказалась делить с ним супружеское ложе, Гийом спал раздетым. Три года. Некоторое время он лежал бездумно лаская себя. Воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере с Луи было не достаточно, чтобы полностью возбудить его, но достаточно, чтобы в низу живота собралось теплое обещание возбуждения. Достаточно, чтобы Гийома охватило желание подняться с постели и бежать на виноградники. Посмотреть на мальчишку. Изменилась ли его походка, жесты, поведение и взгляд после того, как Гийом лишил его девственности.  
По опыту Гийом знал, чем моложе были мальчики и девочки, с которыми он спал, тем больше они нервничали после первого раза. Волновались, не находили себе места. Десять лет назад девчонка, работающая в таверне, после ночи с Гийомом вбила себе в голову что забеременела, говорила, что покончит собой. Глупышка, он сумел ее успокоить. Успокаивать взволнованных, растерянных любовников ему нравилось так же, как проникать в их тело. Гиойом дарил подарки, находил нужные слова. Слова ничего не значили, но мгновения примирения и понимания были бесценны. В такие мгновения Гийом как будто видел себя чужими глазами. В такие мгновения он был тем, кем хотел быть всегда. Его слова и действия делали счастливым его и тех, кто был рядом с ним.  
Почему-то это великодушие всегда срабатывало со случайными любовниками, и редко с близкими. С теми, с кем он был связан обетами и узами крови. Близкие всегда хотели от Гийома чего-то большего. Разочаровывали его, разочаровывались в нем.  
Гийом выпил настойку для улучшения пищеварения и втер в колени травы от боли в суставах. Вот уже десять лет с этого ритуала начиналось каждое его утро.  
Сегодня у него появилось желание сделать зарядку. Покинув три года назад супружескую спальню, он спал в комнате, в которой умер его отец. Сейчас Гийом был на десять лет старше, чем был отец когда умер. Оставалось только благодарить бога, за то что он унаследовал сильный характер отца, но не унаследовал его болячки.    
Он спустился вниз. Выложенный плиткой коридор. Вереница муравьев под дверью. Зрение у Гийома осталось как в молодости. Присыпав дыру под порогом бором, чтобы отвадить насекомых, он прошел на кухню.  
Здесь запах цветов перемешался с запахом свежего хлеба.  
\- Доброе утро, - Жанна ворочала котлы на плите. Пугающе уродливое создание: заячья губа, бесцветные волосы, водянистые глаза. Неудивительно, что муж избивал её. Избивал, пока не вмешалась Анна. Три года назад она пыталась создать при местной церкви приют для женщин, убежавших от мужей. Затея провалилась, кому из порядочных горожан захочется жить рядом со шлюхами со всей Ломбардии? Все равно что сделать город прибежищем прокаженных. Некоторое время после закрытия приюта, Анна брала несчастных женщин к себе в служанки. Из семи женщин, которым Анна предложила начать новую достойную жизнь, только Жанна не оказалась шлюхой и воровкой.   
Когда он вошел в гостиную, Анна сидела за столом. Она всегда рано вставала, в любую погоду гуляла на рассвете и мочила юбки в росе. Давным-давно Гийома очаровывала эта её привычка, давным-давно задирая на Анне мокрые юбки, вдыхая запах улицы и пыли в ее волосах, он воображал, что берет не только женщину, но погружается в само утро, в серый туман, в траву, в землю.  
\- Как ты спал?  
\- Спасибо, хорошо. А ты?  
\- Спасибо. Хорошо.  
За последние три года, после ухода сына, Анна сильно сдала. Похудела, посерела. Глаза все больше выкатывались из глазниц. Врач винил в этом болезнь каких-то желез.  
\- Падре Сильвио говорит на виноградниках Друза землю опять поливают вином по ночам, чтобы улучшить урожай, -  годы изменили не только лицо и фигуру Анны, но и её голос. С каждым новым летом в нем оставалось все меньше интонаций.  
Возможно, голос Гийома тоже поменялся, а он просто этого не заметил? Возможно, с годами интонациям и эмоциям нужно преодолевать преграды и лабиринты, чтобы выбраться наружу. Гийом чувствовал это, разговаривая с Анной. Преграды, лабиринты. Эмоции, которым никогда не проявиться.  
\- Плохо что в нашей области снова практикуют языческие обычаи, - бубнила Анна. – Сегодня падре поговорит с Друзом. Но я считаю, что тебя Друз послушал бы скорее, чем падре.  
Гийом кивнул. Они оба знали, что он ни с кем не будет говорить. Друз старый одноглазый осел со скверным характером, четыре раза в год ломающий руку или ногу от того, что пьяным сел на лошадь. Что касается языческих обычаев – они оба знали, что Гийом и сам поливает вином землю. Каждый крестьянин весной поит землю или вином или кровью домашней скотины.  
Гийом взглянул ни распятие на стене гостиной. Крест величиной с локоть. Деревянный. Дерево тоже выросло из земли. И камни, из которых строят церкви, достают из земли. Люди, что молятся и исповедуются в церкви тоже рано или поздно уходят в землю. Потому нет ничего естественней, чем благодарить землю, просить у нее милости, надеяться на нее и опасаться ее. Скорее рухнут все церкви, чем исчезнет древний культ плодородия. Анна об этом знала. Её отец поливал свой участок бараньей кровью. После свадьбы Анна шла перед Гийомом босиком через виноградник, чтобы окропить его землю вином, точно так же, как он окроплял её лоно. Лоно земли оказалось щедрее, чем лоно Анны.  
И теперь эта женщина вела бессмысленные и лицемерные разговоры, сидя с мужем за столом.  
\- Ты ничего не ешь, - Гийом намазал хлеб маслом, присыпал пармезаном и передал жене.  
Анна слабо улыбнулась. Ей было не достаточно. Ей всегда было не достаточно того, что он ей предлагал.  
Вставая из-за стола, он решил, что сегодня позовёт портного.  
***  
Гийом не разрешал собирать виноград на рассвете. Нужно дождаться, когда солнце заберёт росу, иначе плоды будут горькими. Старое суеверие, семейная традиция, сохранение которой успокаивало и внушало уверенность в будущее.  
Гийом нашел Луи на коленях среди кустов винограда. Мальчишка снял рубашку и возился с узлами для подвязки веток.  
\- Дай мне, - Гийом погладил запутавшиеся в веревке пальцы. Захотелось облизать розовые лунки ногтей. Розовые как головка его члена. Гийом сдержался, но не перестал думать о член Луи.  
\- Это двойной узел, - Гийом улыбнулся, заглянул мальчишке в глаза.  
Луи улыбнулся в ответ. Ни смятения, ни неуверенности. Мальчик просто чудо, несмотря на то, что совершенно не умеет вязать узлы.  
\- Этот конец сюда, подтянуть, заложить петлю.  
Луи энергично кивнул. Закрученные кольцами волосы упали на лоб. Капли пота на висках напоминали росу на виноградных листьях. Кожа блестела от солнца. Зрачки под длинными ресницами как черные виноградины.  
\- Понял? – Гийом положил руку на колено Луи. Мальчик не дернулся, лишь улыбнулся шире.  Да этот мальчик готов учиться всему, чему способен научить его Гийом. – Повтори.  
Наблюдая, как скользят в петли пальцы Луи, Гийом часто сглатывал и сильнее сжимал его колено.  
\- Молодец, - поднимаясь, Гийом потрепал Луи по волосам. – Закочишь этот ряд, и я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Луи смотрел на него снизу вверх, и Гийом не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с мета. Он простоял бы так целый день, неделю, месяц, год, если бы его не окликнули.  
\- Синьор, синьор, у нас закончились корзины… на северном краю умер большой куст… вы должны посмотреть… засорилась колонка с водой…  
Так проходил каждый его летний день, и ему это нравилось. Как традиция, рутина вселяла уверенность. Три поколения его семья возделывали эти виноградники. И каждому виноградники давали то, в чем он нуждался. Каждому давали чувство целостности. Его отец любил командовать. Дед любил деньги. Гийом же любил ситуации, из которых мог найти выход. Любил проблемы, которые мог решить. Трудности, с которыми мог справиться.  
Он обошел виноградники, проверил запасы еды для наемных рабочих, отправил посыльного в город.   
Гийом посмотрел на часы. Портной должен был уже приехать. Закончив с подвязкой кустов, Луи крутился рядом, будто ждал когда его позовут. А может, все наоборот, может, это Гийом его высматривал, старался не терять из вида. Гийому нравилось эта неопределенность. Нравилось думать о том, что Луи как и он вспоминает о прошлой ночи.  
\- Луи, - он подозвал его жестом.  
Луи передал корзину с виноградом худому как жердь рабочему и подбежал к Гийому. Запыхавшийся с лоснящейся от пота кожей, с торчащими сосками.    
Гийом отметил про себя, что походка его не изменилась, осталась такой же легкой, как раньше. Гийом испытал то ли восторг, то ли разочарование. Он подумает об этом, когда снова доберется до задницы Луи. В процессе решит, стоит ли приложить больше усилий и обработать его задницу так, чтобы на следующий день видеть плоды своих трудов. Подтверждение, доказательство своего удовольствия в движениях мальчика. Или вместо этого стоит возлюбить его легкость, подвижность и непостоянство, присущие молодости.  
\- У меня для тебя подарок, - выпалил Гийом, когда они отошли от виноградника. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. Что же с ним происходит? Он же решил ничего не говорить Луи, пока они не придут в римские купальни. Почему он  ведет себя как несдержанный мальчишка?  
\- О, - только и выдохнул Луи.  
Гийому как будто это и нужно было, чтобы окончательно и превратиться во влюбленного, глупого мальчишку. Он взял лицо Луи в ладони, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
\- Это секрет, - он отстранился, перехватил Луи за руку, потащил за собой.  
Мимо винного погреба, мимо виллы, сада с тюльпанами. К старым римским купальням. Говорили, их построил богатый патриций во времена императора Адриана. Два зала с мозаикой все что теперь осталось от славы, богатства и семьи патриция, имени которого никто не помнил.    
Тень от портика на входе упала на лицо Луи. Желобки и стоки внутри дышали сыростью.  
Луи разглядывал мозаику на стенах и полу. Сложенные из камней величиной с ноготь фигуры людей и животных. Кое-где плитка откололась, но повреждения не мешали угадать смысл сцен: охота, трапеза, награждение и любовные утехи.  
Гийом вдруг ясно почувствовал поступь времени. Луи разглядывал мозаику, приоткрыв рот, точно так же ее разглядывал сын Гийома, а пятьдесят лет назад Гийом и его брат. Он потерял их обоих. И сына, и брата. Они оба ушли, потому что так и не смогли полюбить эту землю и виноградники. Им было недостаточно этой земли и того, что мог им дать Гийом. Он вдруг ощутил ненависть к старым стенам и мозаичным картинам. Они были здесь чужими. В них нет никакой пользы. Они лишь отвлекают. Внушают сомнения и неясные желания. Может, они виноваты в том, что сначала брат Гийома, потом его сын бросили дом ради поиска неизвестно чего.  
Гийом наклонился над чашей фонтана посреди зала. Камень почернел и покрылся плесенью. Отец Гиома пытался с ней бороться, но все оказалось бесполезно. Зато ему удалось восстановить маленькое озеро позади купальни. Воды в него текли из подземного источника, потому вода всегда была чистой и холодной.  
\- Смой с себя пот и жди здесь, - приказал Гийом Луи и направился к вилле.  
Портной, Джузеппе, сидел на крыльце со своим неизменным саквояжем.   
\- Синьора Анна сказала… - он поднялся навстречу Гийому. Голос дребезжащий. Движения дерганные. Правую щеку то и дело подводило от нервного тика. По внешнему виду и не скажешь, что у этого болезненного старика самые ловкие и быстрые пальцы в Ломбардии. Не то, что у недавно приехвавших в город портних, открывших ателье напротив церкви.  
\- Синьора Анна здесь не причем, - отмахнулся Гийом.- Это я тебя вызвал.  
\- Какой приятный день. Ты будто раздался в плечах? Или так только кажется? Твои мерки у меня трехгодовалой давности. Не думаю, что они на что-то еще годятся. Если ты хочешь заказать костюм, осмелюсь предложить недавно привезенную английскую шерсть. Для рубашек нет ничего лучше, чем тонкий лен. Я знаю хорошего сапожника, если тебе понадобится обувь…  — затараторил Джузеппе. Он ни капли не изменился с тех пор, как Гийом виделся с ним в последний раз. Такой же дерганный и болтливый, но лучший мастер в своем деле.  
\- Да, понадобится обувь, рубашка и костюм, но не для меня, - Гийом не мог перестать улыбаться.  
Собственная идея показалась ему замечательной. Наверняка, у Луи никогда не было выходного костюма. Не было новых сапог, приходилось донашивать чужие. Ведь мальчик пришёл на виноградники в единственной паре одежды и даже не принёс с собой кружку. Возможно, Гийому стоит заказать ему не только костюм и сапоги, но и теплое пальто, чтобы мальчишка не мерз, когда покинет виноградники.  
Луи ждал у озера, растянувшись голышом на камнях. Солнце отражалось в воде и бликовало на его груди и животе.  
Услышав шаги, Луи сел. Заметив, что Гийом не один, подтянул колени к груди и прищурился. Недобро? Настороженно. Он стал похож на ежика. И Гийому захотелось прижать его к груди и успокоить.  
\- Луи, познакомься, это мой друг Джузепе, он портной, лучший во всей Ломбардии. Обслуживает меня больше десяти лет. Он пошьет тебе костюм из лучших тканей, какие можно заказать в Милане. В таком костюме ты сможешь свататься хоть к дочери герцога, - Гийом протянул Луи руку.  
\- Костюм? - удивился Луи. Он будто не мог решить верить Гийому или нет. Медленно как во сне вложил пальцы в его ладонь, встал на ноги.  
Нужно заказать ему и белье, Гийом не помнил, чтобы на Луи было исподнее, когда он раздевался вчера. Что-то из шелка. Мысль показалась забавной и Гийом широко улыбнулся. От удовольствия, от гордости, от радости видеть наготу Луи. Он не оделся после купания. Он ждал Гийома. Он хотел, чтобы Гийом снова к нему прикоснулся. Представлял, что Гийом с ним сделает.  
\- Очень рад познакомиться, молодой человек. У вас прекрасная фигура. Стоит выбрать одежду, которая подчеркнёт её, - Джузеппе остался верен себе. Профессионализм и болтливость. Нагота Луи его не смущала. Он умудрялся снимать мерки почти не касаясь его.   
Дёрганный и худой, Джузеппе едва доставал Луи до плеча, прыгал вокруг мальчика как карлик вокруг неподвижной мраморной статуи.  
Это зрелище заводило Гийома. Вскоре он был не способен вслушиваться в болтовню Джузеппе. Что-то о тканях, их текучести, жесткости, формах рукавов и прочей чепухе. Для Гийома все это сейчас было подобно щебетанию птиц или журчанию ручья. Он лишь кивал, когда Джузеппе вскрикивал особенно громко. Новый необычный цвет для рубашки? Да, конечно. Луи все будет к лицу.  Но нагота идёт ему больше всего. Святая дева, почему люди не ходят больше без одежды? Гийом прошёлся вдоль стен купальни. Ступал по мозаике: человеческие лица и тела, птицы и звери из мелких камней. Он слышал, что в Спарте поклонялись мужской красоте. Луи следовало родиться тогда. Слышал, что боги устраивали спортивные соревнования без одежды. Гийом представлял Луи в окружении обнаженных мальчиков. Как бы прекрасно не были они сложены, ни у кого не будет таких длинных ног, таких соблазнительных ямочек на пояснице, такой округлой маленькой зарницы. Не может быть. Такая красота появляется в мире один единственный раз.  
\- Галстук. В Милане сейчас носят широкие узлы. Но я считаю скоро этой моде придет конец. Её заменят узкие полоски из Америки. На прошлой неделе один купец надел такой галстук на премьеру в Ла Скаллу, - Джузеппе был неутомим.  
\- Пусть будет полоска, - отмахнулся Гийом, не сводя восхищенного взгляда с Луи.  – Где ты родился?  
\- На побережье, - Луи смотрел на него поверх головы Джузеппе.  
\- На побережье. Чем занимался твой отец?  
\- Он был рыбаком.  
Снова спину Гийома будто облили горячей водой. Мальчишка сведет его с ума. Врет и не краснеет. Он приблизился к Луи, встал у него за спиной. Плевать на Джузеппе.   
\- Ты лжешь, - выдохнул Гийом Луи в шею. – Сын рыбака знал бы как завязать двойной узел.  
Луи наклонил голову, не опустил, не посмотрел в пол, не прижал подбородок к груди. В этом жесте не было ничего от признания своей вины или раскаяния, лишь покорность. Он будто подставлял Гийому шею. Для поцелуя. Для укуса. Почему Гийому хочется укусить Луи? Мальчик умышленно соблазнял его. У Гийома застучало в ушах и запульсировало в паху. Все о чем он мечтал, это поскорей избавиться от Джузеппе.  
В своем нетерпении он позволил уговорить себя на запонки с рубинами от знакомого ювелира Джузеппе. Сейчас он дал бы согласие на все. Запонки, золотые часы, цепочка, которая будет хорошо смотреться на внутренем кармане костюма Луи. Какие мелочи по сравнению с желание Гийома подарить Луи Милан и весь мир.  
\- Ткань привезут через неделю. Уверяю вас, ожидание того стоит, лучшая в Европе мануфактура… - Джузеппе щелкнул замками своего саквояжа.  
\- Да, хорошо, отлично, договорились, - Гийом проводил его до портика и вытолкнул на солнце. Старик сам найдет дорогу к воротам.  
Гийому же необходимо вернуться к Луи. Он стоял на том же месте. Все так же неподвижный с легко наклоненной головой.  
\- Подними руки, как поднимал, когда Джузеппе отмерял длину рукава, - приказал Гийом.  
Луи раскинул руки в стороны: выпрямленные локти, расслабленные кисти, полусогнутые пальцы. Гийому почудилась в этой позе какая-то загадка. И одновременно она манила свой беззащитностью, открытостью и уязвимостью. Гийом приблизился, поцеловал плечо Луи, вдохнул запах его тела. Провел кончиками пальцев по предплечьям, бокам, животу и паху Луи. Почувствовал, как член мальчишки напрягается от прикосновений. Из десятка любовников Гийома лишь трое возбуждались так быстро.  
\- Ты соврал мне, - прошептал Гийом.  
В глазах Луи мелькнуло что-то похожее на тревогу.  
Он хотел опустить руки, но Гийом перехватил его запястья. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, лица были так близко, что Гийом чувствовал теплое дыхание мальчика. Потом Луи опустился перед ним на колени и потерся щекой о стиснутый одеждой член. Щекой, подбородком, поднял голову и посмотрел на Гийома снизу вверх. Так же он смотрел на Гийома сегодня на виноградниках. Только теперь Гийом удерживал руки Луи у своей груди. Луи стоял перед ним на коленях с поднятыми руками и вжимался подбородком в его пах. Поза эта показалась Гийому такой же необычной, возбуждающе странной, как Луи стоящий с раскинутыми в сторону руками посреди пустого зала. Разве что стоять на коленях с поднятыми руками требовало от Луи большего напряжения. Об этом напряжении Гийому сообщили выпирающие лопатки Луи, перекрученные мышцы на его плечах, углубившиеся ямочки на пояснице. Все это завело Гийома настолько, что он взял в рот пальцы Луи. Луи вздохнул и вцепился зубами в завязки на его брюках.  
Он справился с ними в два рывка и заглотил член Гийома. Горячо, влажно, тесно, глубоко. Не справляясь с ощущениями, Гийом прикусил пальцы Луи. Он смотрел на напряженую спину Луи на его розовые пятки, пока не защипало глаза. Закрыв их, Гийом принялся сосать пальцы Луи, так же как Луи сосал его член. Втягивал в себя, прижимал к небу, елозил языком по подушечкам и суставам. В какой-то миг так упоенно и самозабвенно, что по подбородку потекла слюна. Гийом хотел втянуть ее в себя, но вместо этого оглушительно громко причмокнул вокруг пальцев Луи. Звучало так, будто он пытался высосать мякоть из фрукта. Только когда он ел фрукты, никогда у него так не горели и не ныли губы. Они пульсировали так же как пульсировал его член во рту Луи. У него на языке, в его узкой глотке. Гийом пошатнулся. Казалось, у него горит все тело.  Чтобы не сгореть в этом жару, Гийом впивался в пальцы Луи с еще большим усердием и остервенением. Не обращая внимания на влажное хлюпанье, сжимал их губами и полировал языком до одури, до отупения, до беспамятства.  
Гийом излился Луи в рот. Давно он не кончал так долго и обильно.  
Подрагивая после оргазма, он все еще посасывал пальцы Луи, медленнее, спокойнее. Пока во рту не появилась сухость. Почувствовав ее, Гийом открыл глаза. Луи по-прежнему прижимался подбородком к его члену, по-прежнему смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
Он не кончил, подумал Гийом. Не мог прикоснуться к себе, потому что я держал его за руки, Гийом расправил плечи.  
\- Ляг на спину и поласкай себя, - сказал Гийом, отпуская руки Луи.  
Не сводя с него взгляда, мальчишка перекатился на спину. На коленях остались прямоугольные следы от камней пола. Гийом сел рядом с Луи. Погладил следы от камней на его коленях и приклеился взглядом к его паху. К длинным пальцам, скользящей между ними розовой головке, приоткрывающейся с каждым движением дырочке на ней, ритмично сжимающимся яйцам. Очарованный зрелищем Гийом забыл о времени, потерял способность думать. Моргнув, он с трудом оторвал взгляд от члена Луи и посмотрел ему в лицо. Полуприкрытые глаза, полуоткрытые губы. Гийом скользнул между ними пальцами, надавил на язык Луи, заставил его сосать. Сначала один палец, потом два, Гийом хотел просунуть их глубже, погрузить по костяшки, но Луи придержал их языком.  
\- Согни ноги в коленях, - тихо попросил Гийом и удивился, что Луи его услышал. Уперся пятками пол, поднял колен и развел их в стороны. Глаза все так же полуприкрыты, только ресницы затрепетали сильней.  
Гийом вынул блестящие от слюны пальцы изо рта Луи и прижал их к его анусу. Момент проникновения в чужие тела всегда был для Гийома мистерией. Рот, влагалище, анус. Это как питать землю вином, что-то обновляющее, воскрешающее. Когда Гийом ввел в Луи палец, Луи лишь втянул в себя воздух и закинул назад голову так, что теперь Гийому был виден только его подбородок. Гийом погрузился палец в Луи по костяшки. Надавил на стенки внутри, вверх, вниз в сторону, то ли стараясь растянуть мышцы, то ли пытаясь вычислить зависимость между давлением внутри и тем, как поджимаются яйца Луи.   
Гийом вынул палец, подивился тому какой он сухой, плюнул на руку, растер слюну между пальцами и вставил в Луи два. Мальчишка заерзал, поджимая ягодицы и яйца.  
Да, теперь Гийом был уверен, что может управлять телом Луи. Погрузив пальцы до упора, он давил и нажимал. А Луи дышал громче, дергал коленями, приподнимал задницу и выгибал поясницу. Он кончил, залив себе руку и грудь. Облизывая губы, смотрел на Гийома совершенно безумными глазами.  
\- Ты не должен рассказывать мне о себе, если не хочешь, - Гийом мокнул пальцы в сперму на груди Луи и поднес к его губам. – Я не буду спрашивать.  
Луи моргнул, приоткрыл рот. Язык у него был шершавым как у кошки. Гийом снова и снова мокал пальцы в сперму Луи и заставлял его их облизывать.  
\- Ты не должен… - прошептал Луи.  
\- Что милый? – Гийом играл его волосами.  
\- Ты не должен дарить мне подарки, каждый раз когда хочешь прикоснуться ко мне.  
Никогда прежде его любовники не отказывались от подарков.  
\- Глупыш, - он щелкнул Луи по носу. – Я хочу. Мне приятно делать тебе подарки. К тому же, кто знает, когда ты сможешь позволить себе костюм из веронской ткани и запонки с рубинами. Что там еще было? – Гийом беспечно рассмеялся. Он чувствовал себя богом. Это лето Гийом определено посвятит Луи. Будет любить его, восхищаться им, раздевать его, проникать в его тело, удивлять подарками.  
Луи сглотнул. Гийом вспомнил старую байку, суеверие, историю о римском императоре, который лечил болезни суставов, погружая пальцы в рты и задницы мальчиков.

3

Он вносит его на руках. Её Гийом в расстегнутой рубашке, с растрепанными седыми волосами вносит мальчишку. Неподвижного и истекающего кровью.  
\- Что случилось? – отбросив шитьё, Анна вскочила со стула.  
\- Винный погреб, - Гийом метался по гостиной со своей ношей. — В одном из коридоров обвалился потолок. Ну же, Анна, мне нужна твоя помощь!  
Она ждала, что он опустит раненого на диван, но Гийом помчался на крыльцо.  
\- Анна!  
На шум из кухни выбежала Жанна. Глаза испуганные как в день, когда она впервые приехала в их дом. Бедное запуганное создание. Сколько бы доброты и участия ей не подарила Анна, Жанне никогда не забыть побои и не освободиться от страха.  
На ходу Анна погладила Жанну по руке — они едва поспевали за Гийомом.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты отвезла его к доктору Тибо. Ты меня слышишь, Анна?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Она ждала, что он опустит свою ношу: на телегу, на землю, хоть куда-нибудь, но вместо этого он бегал с мальчишкой на руках по конюшне, раскидывая солому ногами. Три мерина и две кобылы следили за хозяином немигающими взглядами, обмахиваясь хвостами.  
\- Помоги мне, Жанна, - отгоняя мух, Анна открыла стойло.  
Она возьмет Жозефину. Вчера целый день шел дождь. Жозефина лучше других умела обходить лужи. Анне пришлось запрягать ее самостоятельно, потому что Гийом носился кругами, прижимая к груди раненого мальчика.  
\- Я должен остаться, посмотреть можно ли спасти собранный виноград.  
\- Положи его сюда, - справившись с упряжью, Анна застелила дно телеги старым одеялом.  
\- Я должен вернуться на виноградник, -  Гийом поправил волосы мальчика, будто уговаривал его. Он разговаривал с тем, кто был безсознания, не с Анной.  
\- Жанна, возьми корзину, займешься покупками, пока я буду у врача, - Анна устроилась на козлах, сложила юбку, зажала ее между колен и надела перчатки.  
Дождь, во всем виноват дождь, подумала Анна, глядя как Гийом уходит. Сначала он оглядывался, спотыкался и путался в ногах, потом побежал к виноградникам. Дождь размыл землю над погребом и старую кладку, дождь покрыл дорогу лужами, каждая из которой может оказаться ямой. Не хватало чтобы колесо застряло, и они увязли на пути к городу.  
\- Как он? – Анна оглянулась на Жанну и мальчишку в кузове. Женщина сморщила нос, отчего верхняя губа задралась еще больше.  
\- Раны не глубокие, - прошепелявила она.  
Над головой Анны пронеслась птица. Гийом всегда был добр с наемными рабочими. На рынке она слышала, как люди хвалят его. Совместные попойки по субботам, выходной по воскресеньям, какой еще наниматель так расщедрится. Однако за леченье своего рабочего он собирался платить второй раз за все время, что Анна его знала. Несколько лет назад это был старик, которого пырнули ножом во время драки на винограднике.  
Время приближалось к обеду, но солнце скрывали серые тучи, навалившиеся друг на друга, как мешки на мельнице. Окутанный дымкой город на горизонте плавал в тумане. Сначала из дымки проступили заводсткая труба и пики церкви, потом нарисовались первые дома. Распахнутые окна, играющие в грязи дети, белье на веревках, лающие собаки.  
Старик на крыльце снял шляпу, приветствуя Анну. В таверне тихо играла музыка, перед почтой стояла карета с решетками на окнах. Доктор Тибо жил в двухэтажном доме. На первом этаже — принимал пациентов, наверху — спал и сдавал комнаты приезжим.  
\- Рад вас видеть, Анна, - из ушей, ноздрей и родинки на щеке доктора Тибо торчали седые волосы. Они дергались при каждом его слове и жесте как иголки дикообраза. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Как Гийом?  
— Все хорошо. — Что она несет? Анна сняла перчатки и засунула их за пояс. — На виноградниках произошел несчастный случай. Один из работников Гийома ранен.  
Доктор Тибо кивнул и позвал своего сына. Высокого, рябого мальчишку, исполнительного, но бестолкового. Анна часто видела, как он ходит по базару со списком покупок, и каждый торговцы обманывали его.  
Вместе, доктор и его сын, занесли раненого в комнату и уложили на кушетку. Анна скользнула взглядом по его обнаженной груди и животу. Она привыкла к тому, что на виноградниках мужчины работают без рубашек, но здесь, в комнате с массивной мебелью, рядом с полностью одетыми людьми нагота мальчика смотрелась дико и неприлично.  
Анна поручила раненого врачу и вернулась на крыльцо.  
Жанна уже перебралась на козлы и глазела по сторонам. Когда Анна её окликнула, подняла брови. В отличие от докторского сына торговаться Жанна умела отлично. Проинструктировав её насчёт покупок, Анна вернулась в дом.   
Она не любила доктора Тибо за то, что он знал её постыдную тайну. Десять лет назад Анна привела к доктору Тибо девчонку, которую обрюхатил Гийом. Девчонка пыталась покончить собой, Анна хотела сохранить свою семью. Она всегда боялась перемен. Но никогда не подозревала какой решительной и безжалостной может сделать её этот страх. Она предпочла бы этого не знать, предпочла бы, чтобы ничего не случилось.   
Иногда она сомневалась, что тяготит ее больше: собственная безжалостность или постоянные измены Гийома. Он предал её и заставил поступиться своими принципами. Или она сама предала себя, решив выскрести ребенка из чрева его любовницы? Как могла она додуматься до такого, зная каково это вынашивать ребенка, ждать его и бояться потерять?  
Анна вздохнула. Нет. Девчонка не хотела ребенка. Анна страдает не из-за неё. Она страдает из-за своих потерь. Как бы она ни старалась не думать о них, воспоминания возвращались в самый неподходящий момент. Последние годы превратили её жизнь в череду бесконечных потерь.   
Анна вздохнула. Тибо отвлекся от пациента и повернулся к ней.  
\- Я промыл раны. Ссадина на виске поверхностная. Полагаю, сознание он потерял из-за шишки на затылке. Плечо рассеченно не глубоко, но царапина длинная, я наложил шов, - Тибо дернул волосатой родинкой.  
Анна кивнула и сжала левой рукой пальцы правой.  
\- Гораздо больше меня беспокоит его сердце, — иголки дикобраза на лице доктора снова пришли в движение.  
\- Что с его сердцем?  
\- Оно шумит, как сердце старика. Это никак не связанно с несчастным случаем на винограднике. Подозреваю, это врожденное…  
Анна крепче сжала пальцы правой руки. Один из ее сыновей умер в колыбели. Что-то с сердцем, сказал доктор.  
Раненый открыл глаза и попытался сесть. Напуганный и дезориентированный, он выглядел совсем ребёнком. И Анна бросилась к нему.  
\- Где я? – прохрипел он.  
\- Все хорошо, - Анна положила руку ему на грудь. – Ты был в винном погребе, когда произошел обвал. Ты ранен. Гийом попросил меня отвезти тебя к врачу. Я Анна. А как твоё имя?  
\- Луи, - он вздохнул. Расслабился. Скользнул взглядом по комнате, доктору и снова посмотрел Анне в глаза. – Я в порядке.  
Она улыбнулась, его слова одновременно походили на браваду и на защитную реакцию.  
\- Не стоило беспокоиться, - Луи снова приподнялся.  
\- Никакого беспокойства, - Анна помогла ему сесть и облокотиться о стену.  
Луи поморщился и задышал чаще. Не так уж ты и в порядке, Анна погладила его по плечу.  
\- Голова не кружится? Не тошнит? – спросил доктор.  
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Луи.    
Доктор щелкнул пальцами, привлекая его внимание, попросил смотреть налево, направо, следить за движениями. Заговорил о шумах в сердце. Спросил не страдает ли Луи отдышкой, приступами усталости, онемением рук, ног, не чувствует ли давления на грудь.  
\- Нет, ничего такого, — Луи коснулся затылка, виска, ощупал повязку на плече.  
Анна поймала себя на том, что разглядывает волосы у него под мышкой и отвела взгляд. Когда она последний раз видела вблизи обнаженного мужчину? Года три назад? До того, как решила, что им с Гийомом нужны разные спальни.  
Она вспомнила, как недавно положила руку на обнаженную грудь Луи, и у нее вспотели ладони.  
\- Что ж,- Тибо хлопнул себя по ляжкам, волосы в ушах и носу задрожали как от ветра. – Многие живут до старости с шумами в сердце, так и не зная об этом. Вы в отличной физической форме, молодой человек. Отдохните день-два и возвращайтесь к работе. Только старайтесь не нагружать руку ближайшую неделю, иначе швы разойдутся.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Анна.  
\- Рад помочь, Анна. Тебе, Гийому.  
Зачем он это сказал? Хотел напомнить о прошлом? Анна посмотрела на проходящую мимо окна женщину с зонтиком.  
\- Гийом принимает порошок, который я прописал ему от боли в суставах? Как твой сон, Анна? Помогают капли, которые я приготовил? — доктор Тибо проводил их до двери. Конечно, он не хотел напомнить Анне о прошлом.  
Выглянувшее из-за туч солнце блестело на темном небе, как золотой флорин в куче навоза. Жанна ждала у крыльца, в телеге стояли корзины с покупками. Анна посмотрела на Луи, внезапно ей захотелось узнать, как он среагирует на уродство служанки. Городские дети дразнили Жанну, люди в церкви отворачивались, препочитая смотреть на что угодно, только не ей в лицо, Гийом ненавидел уродство Жанны. То что он позволял ей оставаться в их доме было его уступкой жене, частью негласного соглашения между ними — она прощала его измены, он позволял ей держать при себе уродливую служанку. От этой мысли Анну затошнило.  
Она искала признаки отвращения в лице Луи, но не нашла их. Мальчишка отошел от дома доктора и пошатнулся. Анна подхватила его под руку. Обнаженная кожа была пугающе горячей. Луи сделал шаг и закатил глаза. Анна попыталась, но не смогла удержать его от падения. Она удивилась, обнаружив, что сидит рядом с ним на коленях. Сердце колотилось, будто она бежала всю дорогу от виноградников до города.  
\- Жанна, - выдохнула Анна.   
Служанка уже была рядом. В который раз Анна поразилась её физической силе. Без помощи Анны Жанна затащила Луи в телегу. Если бы Анну спросили, проезжали ли мимо в тот момент кареты, проходили ли люди, открыты ли были магазины на другой стороне улицы, она бы не знала, что ответить. Не замечая ничего вокруг, она пялилась на Луи. Его расслабленные обнаженные руки казались удивительно длинными. Полусогнутые пальцы, короткие ногти, широкие плечи, узкая длинная талия. Низко сидящие штаны из грубой ткани, с завязками ощерившимися нитками под пупком.  
\- Синьора? – позвала Жанна с козел.  
Анна тряхнула головой и взяла у служанки поводья. Кобыла тащилась по городу мучительнно медленно. Люди двигались по улицам слишком быстро. От их мельтешения у Анны разболелась голова. Солнце вдруг стало припекать, слепить Анну и заставлять потеть.  
Приехав на виллу, она чувствовала себя разбитой и больной. Но стоило Луи открыть глаза, усталость отступила, и Анна обрела второе дыхание. Так часто случалось, когда болел её сын, Антонио, единственный выживший из её детей. Как же давно ей не приходилось ни о ком заботиться. Сначала она сделает для Луи все, что может, потом позволит себе расклеиться.  
\- Жанна, приготовь комнату Антонио, - приказала Анна и поднесла к губам Луи кувшин с водой.  
\- Простите, - пробормотал он, оглядываясь.  
\- За что? – улыбнулась Анна.  
\- За то, что вам пришлось со мной возиться.  
\- Чепуха, - она погладила его по волосам. – Все мы иногда болеем.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он хотел вернуться на виноградник, но Анна не позволила, он хотел спать с наемными рабочими, говорил Гийом привез им отменную свежую солому. Но Анна поселила его в комнате сына. Здесь никто не жил три года, после того как Гийом выгнал Антонио из дома.  
На прикроватном столике стояли свежие полевые цветы. Анна меняла их так же часто как в гостиной. Каждый день она заходил в комнату сына и протирала пыль. Иногда фантазировала о том, какой была бы её жизнь, если Антонио остался.  
\- Что бы ты хотел поесть? - она усадила Луи на кровать. Метнулась к комоду, достала одну из шелковых рубашек Антонио и передала ее Луи.  
\- Спасибо, вы очень добры… — Луи смотрел на рубашку, но не пытался одеться.  
Анна отругала себя за несообразительность: как он наденет рубашку, если у него болит плечо?  
\- Позволь я помогу тебе, - она приблизилась к Луи, коснулась юбкой его колен.  
\- Я могу сам…  
\- Пустяки, - Анна рассмеялась. – Сначала раненную руку, вот так, теперь голову. Молодец.  
Белый шелк дивно шёл к его смуглой коже, чёрным волосам и глазам.   
\- Молодец, теперь отдыхай, я принесу тебе немного сыра и мяса.  
Когда она вернулась с подносом, Луи спал. Приоткрытый рот, подрагивающие ресницы.  Закат окрасил подушку красным. Над ссадиной на виске Луи кружила муха. Анна прогнала её, опустила полог над кроватью, оставила на столике рядом кувшин с водой, наполнила миску для умываний и вышла.

4

За завтраком Гийом накинулся на хлеб. Он любил, когда его нарезали крупными ломтями. Последние два дня он ел на ходу, все силы и время тратил на перенос уцелевших корзин с виноградом в римские купальни и ремонт винного погреба.  
\- После обеда пришли Луи на виноградник, - сказал Гийом с набитым ртом.  
\- Не думаю, что он полностью оправился, - Анна напряглась.  
\- Врач велел не нагружать руку. Он нужен мне не для того, чтобы таскать тяжести, - Гийом справился о здоровье Луи в первый вечер. Весь покрытый пылью пришел в полночь в комнату Анны и разбудил ее. Больше за эти дни они и не разговаривали.  
\- Не думаю…  
\- Брось, Анна. Доктор Тибо сказал, он отделался шишкой на затылке и царапиной на плече.  
\- Не думаю…  
\- Что, Анна? Почему ты поселила его в комнате нашего сына?  
— Я испугалась. У Луи шумы в сердце. Он потерял сознание, - Анна и не помнила, когда последний раз так стремительно выстреливала слова. – Я волнуюсь за него.  
\- Чушь. Я знаю Луи. Он крепче и выносливей, чем кажется, - Гийом встал из-за стола.  
\- Я должна убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Если тебе хочется играть в медсестру, - Гийом пожал плечами. – Ладно. Еще один день. А потом ты вернешь его мне.  
\- Конечно.  
Вернешь его мне? Или вернешь на виноградники? Анна слышала, как скрипит лестница по Гийомом. Высокий и крепкий, как в молодости, с годами лишь побелели волосы и углубились морщины. В то время как Анна высохла, будто старое дерево. Кожа шелушилась и обвисала, сколько бы Анна, следуя совету матери, не втирала в неё оливковое масло. Надо же, Анна не помнила ни лица, ни голоса матери, ни других её напутствий. Совет умащать маслом кожу — единственное, что осталось у Анны из воспоминаний о матери. От этого иногда становилось обидно, казалось, что Анна и её мать всего лишь кожаные мешки и забота о этих кожаных мешках единственная связь между ними. Единственная точка соприкосновения. Почему Анна помнит только это? Не может быть, чтобы это было самым важным, что говорила ей мать.   
Со вздохом она убрала посуду со стола и отнесла на кухню. Ложка мелко дребезжала на блюдце, как колокольчик вдали.  
\- Нужно было меня позвать, — вынув тарелки из рук хозяйки, Жанна опустила их в мыльную воды. От воды и раскрасневшихся рук Жанны валил пар.  
Некоторое время Анна и Жанна обсуждали дневные дела. В саду подвяла яблоня. Обрезать листья, купить, заказать, сделать, прополоть.  
Через полчаса Анна поднялась наверх и столкнулась с Гийомом.  Он одновременно поправлял волосы и ремень на поясе. За его спиной маячила приоткрытая дверь в бывшую комнату Антонио.  
\- Мальчик чувствует себя прекрасно, - Гийом довольно потянулся, - и мечтает вернуться на  виноградник.  
Анна наклонила голову, пропуская Гийома к лестнице.  
Давным-давно, когда Анна была беремена Антонио, они с Гийомом решили, что, если у них родится сын, они отдадут ему самую светлую комнату в доме.  
Солнечная сторона, два больших окна, Луи на кровати плавал в лучах солнца. Даже мятые простыни вокруг него светились. Всклокоченные волосы, раскрасневшееся лицо, будто Луи не только что проснулся, а полдня работал на винограднике.  
\- Доброе утро, Луи.  
Белый бинт, смуглая кожа, темные ореолы сосков. Когда он снял рубашку? Сразу после того, как Анна пожелала ему вчера вечером «спокойной ночи»? Ночью? Утром?  
\- Доброе утро, Анна.  
Несмотря на открытое окно в комнате стоял густой мужской запах. Знакомый и незнакомый одновременно.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - она присела на кровать и взяла Луи за руку, нащупывая пульс.  
Его сердце билось слишком быстро для человека, только что очнувшегося от сна.  
Года три назад на виноградниках Гийома подрались наемные рабочие. Гийом выгнал зачинщика, и тот нашел работу в городе. Однажды он подошел к Анне на рынке и рассказал ей, что ее муж, Гийом, использует одного из своих рабочих как женщину, вставляет член ему в задницу и в рот. Тогда Анна осталась равнодушной. Теперь же она ощутила тошноту и омерзение.  
Может ли Гийом использовать Луи? Ей кажется, или губы мальчика сегодня опухли и покраснели?  
\- В какую церковь ходили твои родители, Луи?  
\-  Не знаю, - Луи сглотнул. -  Они умерли, когда я был маленьким.  
Бедное дитя, Анна вздохнула.  
\- Сколько лет тебе было, когда они умерли?  
\- Пять.  
\- Ты рос в приюте?  
\- Нет, меня взяла к себе сестра матери.  
Зимой Анна читала роман, привезённый из Милана. Историю о обедневшей аристократической семье: расплачиваясь за грехи родителей, выросшие в роскоши и получившие прекрасное образование молодые люди, были вынуждены наниматься на работу. Возможно, Луи принадлежал к такому роду. Возможно, он умел читать и писать.  
— У неё была большая семья?  
На миг Луи отвел взгляд.  
\- У неё не было детей, а муж умер через полгода после свадьбы.  
Бедная, бесплодная вдова подарила племяннику всю свою материнскую любовь и заботу, Анна погладила Луи по руке, желая утешить и подбодрить.  
\- Она часто ходила в церковь?  
И снова Луи задержался с ответом.  
\- Да.  
Анна и не сомневалась: порядочная и добрая женщина должна быть набожной.  
\- Как ее звали?  
\- Магдалина.  
\- Что с ней случилось? – перед мысленным взором Анны пронеслись картины: молодая женщина на смертном одре. У нее такие же густые и вьющиеся волосы, как у Луи, такая же смуглая кожа, такие же яркие глаза – смерть забирает самых красивых, самых достойных, самых любимых. Анна представила плачущего мальчика рядом с умирающей женщиной. Представила большие глаза Луи наполненные слезами, представила его мокрые щеки и слипшиеся от слез ресницы. Жалость заполнила сердце Анны. Самым чистым и невинным бог посылает самые тяжелые испытания.  
\- Она живет в Милане, - Луи скомкал простынь, забегал взглядом по комнате.  
Он скучает, догадалась Анна, не стоит мучить его вопросами. Не от хорошей жизни он оставил любящую и заботливую приемную мать и подался на заработки в деревню. Городскому, образованному аристократичному юноше не просто найти общий язык с деревенскими наемными рабочими. Воображение Анны окутало Луи ореолом благородства. Юноша, взваливший на себя заботу о престарелой приемной матери. Покинул дом, нанялся на тяжелую работу, чтобы зимой его приемной матери было чем затопить камин, чтобы в сезон дождей у нее были сапоги.  
\- Я собираюсь в церковь, Луи. И хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
Она защитит мальчика от Гийома. От его домогательств. Анне вдруг почудилось, что между ней и Луи есть что-то общее. Гийом испачкал ее своими изменами. Луи он мог испачкать своей похотью.  
На небе не было ни облачка. День обещал быть ярким и солнечным. Ослепляющим, одуряющим.  
Анна решила взять Жозефину и Жанну. Служанку усадила в телеге, Луи освободила место рядом с собой на козлах. Через каждый шаг лошади Анна касалась коленом его колена. Чувствовала через слои одежды тепло его тела. Горячего, молодого, подвижного. В движениях Луи Анне виделась легкость, любопытство, радость жизни. Радость, которую она утратила и забыла. Он ворочал головой, рассматривая окрестности, поднимал лицо к небу, любуясь полетом птиц. Его интересовало все, и ничто не ускользало от его внимания.    
Много лет Анна не сидела рядом с мужчиной на козлах. В городе она заметила, что люди обращают на них с Луи внимание. Оборачиваются, провожают взглядами. Продавщица тканей вылила на крыльцо помои. Говорили, несколько лет назад она крутила роман со своим чернорабочим. Анна покраснела. Она вдруг ясно услышала, о чем думает распутница. Несмотря на то, что Луи годился Анне в сыновья, порочная женщина спрашивает себя — он для неё всего лишь слуга или нечто большее?  
Анна положила руку поверх руки Луи, показывая где повернуть.  
Около церкви нищие рылись в корзинах с подгнившими овощами. Внутри — прохлада и темнота сплелись в сырой воздух. Запах воска и ладана. Начищенные до блеска скамьи. Падре Сильвио, толстый и низкорослый, покатился к Анне по проходу, как большой камень с горы. Приветсвие, благословение, поучения и проповедь — все в его устах звучало как просьба. Круглое, розовое лицо казалось не имело возраста. Сколько раз Анна исповедовалась ему? Она никогда не смогла бы говорить о своих тревогах, если бы видела перед собой это лицо. Для признаний существовала тесная окутанная мраком исповедальня. Её маленькое пространство так сильно искажало звуки, что Анна не узнавала собственный голос. Она ненавидела этот чужой голос и хотела бы никогда его не слышать.  
За церковью раскинулось городское кладбище.  Говорили, триста лет назад здесь хоронили бедняков, которых местный герцог травил собаками. Когда он умер, его дочь похоронила герцога рядом с его жертвами и построила церковь, чтобы замолить его грехи. Так герцог, убийца при жизни, после смерти стал покровителем мертвых.  
По дорожкам кладбища сновали мыши и ужи. Сидевшие на каменых надгробиях птицы поворачивали головы в сторону Анны и Луи, когда они проходили мимо.   
\- Это фамильный склеп семьи Гийома, - Анна остановилась около строения из серого мрамора. Синие прожилки сплетались в сложный узор.   
\- Каменные барельефы — портреты его родителей, - Анна смахнула сухие ветки с надгробия.  
Луи помог ей выровнять землю, подстричь сухие листы высаженных вокруг тюльпанов.  
\- Здесь могила брата Гийома. Он погиб во время миланского восстания, до того, как я вышла за Гийома. Могила пустая. Гийом рассказывал, что их отец отрекся от старшего сына за участие в восстании, отказался забирать его тело и устраивать похороны. И лишь через пять лет, когда я поселилась в их доме, раскаялся и захотел, чтобы у его старшего сына была могила, на которую можно прийти. Мне было пятнадцать, когда меня отдали за Гийома, - Анна опустилась на скамейку перед статуями двух младенцев.  
В пятнадцать лет она восхищалась красотой Гийома, свадебным праздником и новым статусом супруги. Она совершенно была не готова к первой брачной ночи. Ведь ее мать все время говорила о необходимости смазывать кожу маслом, но никогда о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной в постели. Член Гийома оказался слишком большим, он причинил Анне боль. Двигался слишком быстро, резко и глубоко. Едва она начала привыкать к каждодневным истязаниям своей утробы, как ее живот начал расти. Роды оказались еще ужасней, чем первое проникновение. Она и представить себе не могла, что после них когда-нибудь снова подпустит Гийома к себе. Но то, что случилось потом было гораздо хуже члена между ее ног.  
\- Мы назвали нашего первенца Диего. Он умер в колыбели. Ночью. Во сне. Он просто не проснулся.  
На второй день после его смерти Анна сама закидывала ноги на плечи Гийома, чтобы наказать себя, чтобы получить возможность снова пройти через кошмар. Проникновение, беременность, роды.  
\- Следующей весной у нас появился Антонио, самый сильный и красивый новорожденный, - Анна печально улыбнулась. - Оглядываясь назад я вижу двух женщин: Анну, которая глубоко несчастна, потому что ее дети умерли, и Анну счастливую мать Антонио. Как эти две женщины могли ужиться в моем прошлом?  
Луи не сводил с Анны внимательного взгляда. И она вдруг почувствовала себя легкой и свободной.  
\- Как такое возможно, чтобы один человек был сначала глубоко отчаянно несчатслив, а потом вдруг счастлив? Может потому судьба разлучила меня с Антонио три года назад? Потому что так быть не должно. Несчастные должны страдать всегда, а счастливые всегда радоваться жизни.    
Налетел ветер, затрепетали листья дуба над головой второго херувима.  
\- Пьеро, он был на два года младше Антонио, умер от простуды, когда ему было шесть, - Анна прикрыла глаза. Это было не с ней. Она была матерью Антонио, а не Пьеро.  
\- Гийом говорит, что я виновата в том, что Антонио ушел от нас, - Анна почувствовала слезы под веками, открыла глаза, несколько раз моргнула. – Гийом говорит, что я его баловала, поощряла его глупые занятия рисованием и мечты стать художником.  
Она встретилась взглядом с Луи. Ей кажется или мальчишка взволнован? Заметил ли он, что она готова расплакаться? Господи, кого он видит, когда смотрит на нее? Старуху, сожалеющую о прошлом? Говорящую непонятные вещи? Он ведь её не понимает? Анна невольно провела рукой по щеке, будто старалась разгладить, натянуть кожу.  
\- Но я считаю, что Антонио ушел, потому что Гийом выгнал его. Гийом любил сына, но ему всегда нужно было настоять на своем. Ему нужно, чтобы его слушались. Даже в мелочах. Перед тем как Пьеро простулдился, я говорила ему, что вечера слишком холодные осенью, не нужно так долго гулять с ребёнком… Но Гийом никогда никого не слушает.  
Анна таки расплакалась. Слезы обожгли глаза и щеки. Или это не слезы, а стыд? Ей стыдно, что она ревет перед Луи. Гийом всегда говорил, что когда она плачет, она выглядит на десять лет старше. Анна закрыла лицо руками. Что она делает? Что говорит? Почему мысли так путаются? Почему она задыхается от жалости к себе, совсем как раньше, как в молодости? Она ведь думала, что давно успокоилась и смирилась.  
\- Гийом хотел, чтобы Антонио остался на виноградниках, чтобы помогал ему, как он всю жизнь помогал своему отцу. А Антонио хотел уехать в Милан и продавать свои картины, - под закрывающими лицо ладонями, Анна зажмурилась. Слезы все текли и текли. Перекрывали дыхание, высасывали силы. – Гийом сказал, что если он уедет, может не возвращаться. Гийом до сих пор не простил его.  
Анне казалось, ее всхлипы заглушили все звуки вокруг. Темнота под веками стала абсолютной. Она не удивится, если откроет глаза и обнаружит, что уже наступила ночь. Почему она так расклеилась? Почему сейчас? Почему рядом с Луи, который насквозь пропитан радостью жизни?  
\- Антонио был нежным, талантливым, - всхлипнула Анна. – Ребенком он разрисовывал деревянные игрушки для Пьеро, - Анна закусила губу. Она была готова провалиться под землю от стыда. И никогда больше не открывать глаза. Как часто она хотела умереть? Почему никогда не отважилась с собой что-то сделать? Надеялась, что Антонио однажды вернется домой?  
Луи погладил её по плечу. Попытался успокоить и утешить. От его сочувствия, Анна лишь больше увязла в жалости к себе. Она потеряла все. Она обманывает себя, теша надеждами, что Антонио вернется. За три года он не написал ей ни одного письма, Анна всхлипнула и прижалась лицом к груди Луи. Антонио, ее единственный сын, стал чужим. Гийом тоже чужой. Всегда был чужим. Использовал ее для удовольствия, а когда у нее закончились силы, стал изменять ей.  
Как он мог? Почему его тянуло к чужим людям? Почему он мог сойтись с кем угодно, в то время как она обречена сидеть в одиночестве, натирая маслом свой кожаный мешок.  
Рубашка Луи пропиталась её слезами. Эта рубашка когда-то принадлежала Антонио. Он даже вещей с собой почти не взял. Только самое необходимое. Он такой же упрямый как его отец. Потому за эти три года ни разу не приехал навестить мать.  
Анна подняла голову и вслепую прижилась губами к губам Луи. Мальчишка гладивший ее по спине и волосам, замер и перестал дышать.  
\- О господи, - Анна отстранилась. – Я не должна была. Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Должно быть, я противна тебе…  
\- Нет, Анна.   
\- Я никогда ни с кем не целовалась кроме Гийома. Я никогда не делала ничего подобного. Я не из тех, кто крутит с незнакомцами. Кто…  
\- Я никогда так про вас не думал, - Луи покачал головой.  
О боже, Анна задрожала. Почему он так внимательно и предано смотрит? Он как будто готов исполнить любое ее желание.  
\- Луи, я старая, несчастная женщина.  
\- Не говорите так.  
Она вдруг обнаружила, что рядом с ним не чувствует себя ни старой, ни несчастной.  
\- Мне так стыдно, - Анна закрыла лицо руками. – Так стыдно.  
\- Вам нечего стыдиться.  
\- То что я сделала ужасно.  
\- Ничего ужасного, - он мотнул головой. Кудри упали на лицо. Анна смотрела как загипнотизированная.  
Стоило ей протянуть руку и коснуться его волос, он перехватил ее запястье и поцеловал ладонь.  
Он мог бы стать сыном, которого ей не хватало. Он мог бы быть мужем, в котором она нуждалась.  
Анна сама себе удивилась, когда положила руку ему на затылок. В голове поселилась божественная пустота. Она не знала кто она, не знала, что делает и зачем. Она и не догадывалась, что способна первой поцеловать и обнять мужчину.

5 

 

Антонио спустился с холма. Мимо проехала телега. В поле резвились дети. Он вспомнил, как убегал с виноградников в детстве, чтобы поиграть с детьми крестьян. Убегал, несмортя на запреты отца. Каким же самостоятельным и независимым он себя тогда чувствовал.  
Если вдуматься, он мало поменялся с тех пор — по-прежнему отчаянно ценил самостоятельность и независимость. Даже если стремление к ним принесло ему лишь одни разочарования.  
За три года, что он не был дома старые ворота заменили новыми. Прощайте, каменный стены. Здравствуйте, кованные железные решетки, как во двориках Милана. Неужели мода на кованное железо докатилась и сюда? Неужели старик-отец следовал моде? Хоть в чем-то? Хоть изредка?  За воротами выросли высокие кусты. Аккуратно подстриженные, они доставали Антонио до плеча. Стены дома, в котором Антонио провел детство, пожелтели, будто охрой покрылись. Крыша потемнела. Или что-то случилось с его глазами? Говорят, душевные переживания истощают и обедняют память. Неужели на долю Антонио в Милане выпало так много испытаний, что он начал забывать родной дом?  
В саду, среди фиолетовых бутонов, работала согнувшись женщина.  
\- Мама, - позвал Антонио, но голос сорвался, пересушенное горло скрипнуло и зашлось кашлем.  
Женщина повернулась на кашель. Вздернутая к носу верхняя губа обнажала кривые передние зубы. Антонио отшатнулся. У женщины было лицо демона с последней картины Саргаса. Антонио видел лишь часть выставки. Заглядывал в окна галереи, но не мог позволить себе заплатить за вход.  
— Кто вы? Что вам нужно? – голос женщины напоминал визг и лай одновременно.  
Белый передник засыпан землей. Земля под ногтями и между пальцев.    
\- Что случилось, Жанна? – на веранду вышла женщина со светлыми волосами.   
Ни у кого в округе не было таких светлых волос как у Анны. В ее жилах текла кровь шотландцев, три века назад бежавших от английского короля. Они направлялись в Испанию, но осели в Италии, очарованные красотой местных женщин.  
Не иначе как Антонио перегрелся на солнце, если принял уродину Жанну за мать.   
\- Антонио! – Анна подхватила юбки и бросилась к сыну.  
Обняла крепко, будто боялась, что он исчезнет. Она пахла мылом, цветами и накрахмаленной тканью. Ее руки на его затылке, напоминали Антонио о детстве: о временах, когда он не мог заснуть, и Анна гладила его по голове.  
Антонио прикрыл глаза и тут же остранился. Он вдруг испугался, что Анна почувствует исходящий от него запах пота.  
\- Ты похудел. Вытянулся. И волосы носишь теперь длиннее, чем раньше, — защебетала Анна. – Наверное, устал с дороги? Ты не сердись на Жанну, она боится чужих. Да подойди же, Жанна, это мой сын Антонио, я рассказывала тебе о нем.   
Анна держала сына за руку и перебирала пальцами рукав — будто муха карабкалась по предплечью.  
\- Очерь рада, синьор, - пробубнила Жанна.  
\- Я оставила в твоей комнате все как есть, - Анна  кивнула Жанне.  
Служанка прошмыгнула в дом перед сыном и матерью. Ставни на окнах не пускали внутрь солнце и жару. Каменные пол и стены хранили ночную прохладу. Не успел Антонио понять, что изменилось в гостиной, как за спиной матери выросла Жанна с ворохом полотенец.  
Во внутренннем дворе она уже наполнила каменную ванну. Они всегда купались здесь летом. В детстве ванна казалась Антонио огромной. В пять лет он научился в ней палвать. Теперь вынужден был сгибать колени, чтобы погрузиться в воду по шею.  
Жанна и Анна скрылись в доме, оставили его одного, но Антонио мог поклясться, что за ним наблюдают: сквозь щели ставней, из-за приоткрытой двери. Смыв грязь, он выбрался на мокрые камни. Вытерся и с наслаждением скользнул в чистую одежду.  
В доме что-то громыхнуло, хлопнуло.  
\- Где он? – в маленький внутренний двор ворвался Гийом.  
Хотел обнять сына, но сдержался и пожал ему руку. Сначала неуверено, потом тряхнул, перехватив второй за предплечье. В Милане такая порывистость считалась деревенским воспитанием.  
\- Рад твоему возвращению, - пробасил Гийом. Антонио опустил взгляд и покраснел. Сказать отцу сразу, что он вернулся ненадолго? Или позволить ему заблуждаться еще некоторое время? А может, отец вовсе и не ждет от него, что он вернулся навсегда?  
Запахи в доме изменились. Теперь здесь пахло едой: мясом, сыром, свежим маслом и виноградом. Антонио едва не захлебнулся собственной слюной. Такое с ним уже случалось прошлой осенью — все деньги уходили на оплату жилья, месяцы на воде и хлебе, от запаха жаренного мяса горло сводили спазмы.  
Антонио старался есть медленно. Но, видимо, это у него плохо получалось, потому что Гийом похлопал его по плечу и восхитился:  
\- Как  всегда хороший аппетит! Узнаю своего сына.  
Он сидел рядом, широко расставив колени, уперев руки в столешницу. Занимал, как обычно, много места, больше всех двигался, громче всех говорил. Анна улыбалась и наклоняла голову, будто стремилась разглядеть Антонио с разных сторон.  
Утолив голод, Антонио устроился с родителями на веранде. Ротанговые кресла скрипели. Охлажденное вино щекотало горло.  
— Недавно я был на выставке Саргаса. Прошлой зимой видел ледяные скульптуры перед миланским собором. Видел гробницу святого Амвросия. Три тела в золотых одеждах под стеклом. Амвросий и мученики. Обычно их не показывают посетителям, но мне удалось уговорить священника, - Антонио вспоминал свои лучшие дни в Милане. Говорил вдохновенно, ему нравилось, как светились глаза матери, нравились сдержанные кивки отца. Тяжесть нищеты и разочарований на время отступила. Он был снова дома и три года лишений и унижений казались сейчас всего лишь приключением, далеким и странным, неприятным и мимолетным приключением.  
\- Чем же ты занимался все это время? – отец подлил ему вина.  
Бокал оставил на деревянном столе гранатовое кольцо-след. Антонио растер его пальцем. Кажется, точно так же он делал в детстве.  
\- Мои работы хвалил скульптор Калоне.  
Гийом и Анна переглянулись.  
\- Вы никогда не слышали этого имени? – Антонио засмеялся. – Он сейчас самый значительный скульптор в Милане, во всей Италии. Покровительствует другим художникам. Создал монументальную скульптурную группу на Миланском кладбище для родственника основателя фирмы «Кампари».  
\- Никогда не пробовал большей гадости, чем кампари, - фыркнул отец.  
Антонио отсалютовал ему бокалом вина и рассмеялся. Давно он не чувствовал такого взаимопонимания с отцом.  
\- Мои работы настолько понравились Калоне, что он пригласил меня помочь ему расписывать стены дворца Виночи, потом дворца Авини. Калоне познакомил меня с хозяином галереи и обещал устроить мне персональную выставку осенью. — Антонио почувствовал горечь во рту.  
\- Это прекрасно, - Анна схватила сына за руки и посмотрела на мужа. – Я всегда верила в тебя. Я знала, что ты добьешься успеха.  
\- Но это еще не успех, я в самом начале пути, - Антонио сглотнул горькую слюну.  
На край веранды сел грач.  
\- Извините, синьора, когда накрывать ужин? – Жанна высунулась из окна кухни. Закатанные рукава, перепачканные в муке руки, широкие и мускулистые, как у мужчины.  
\- В семь, - ответила Анна.  
\- Желаете есть на веранде?  
Анна кивнула.  
\- Я попросила Жанну приготовить твою любимую лазанью, - Анна наклонила голову к плечу, заискивающе заглянула в глаза сыну.  
\- В Милане предпочитают французскую дрянь, - вмешался отец. – Новомодную дрянь вроде этого кампари. Наш мальчик, наверное, истолковался по домашней лазанье.  
\- Еще как, - Антони горячо кивнул. Ему нравилось соглашаться с отцом. От этого он чувствовал себя увереннее и спокойнее. Как давно они не сидели вместе и спокойно не разговаривали.    
\- Луи придет на ужин, я хочу вас познакомить, - Анна отправила в рот засахареный орех.  
\- Кто такой Луи? – спросил Антонио.  
\- Один из наемных рабочих твоего отца. Уверенна, он тебе понравится. Он вырос в Милане.  
\- Не думаю, что сегодня, в первый день Антонио дома, нам стоит звать Луи за стол, - отец потянулся.  
\- Что значит не стоит? – Анна покачала головой. Светлые пряди волос рассыпались по плечам. – Мальчик ужинает с нами каждый день вот уже месяц. Ты что сказал ему сегодня не приходить?  
Гийом покачал голвой.  
\- Мы это исправим. Жанна, - она велела служанке сбегать на виноградники: что-то сказать, кого-то привести.  
На памяти Антонио наемные рабочие отца и раньше ужинали с их семьей, но чтобы целый месяц и каждый вечер?  
\- Кто такой Луи? – повторил он свой вопрос. Вино разморило Антонио, теплый ветерок гладил по голове и спине, усыпляя.  
Отец и мать отозвались одновременно:  
\- Приятный молодой человек, - сказал он.  
\- Превосходно воспитанный молодой человек, - сказала она.  
Заметив синхронность, они рассмеялись.  
\- Месяц назад в винном погребе твоего отца произошел несчастный случай, обрушилась часть потолка. Луи попал под завал.  
\- Твоя мать отвезла его к доктору.  
\- Помнишь доктора Тибо?  
\- Он вырвал мне зуб мудрости?  
\- Да, тот самый доктор, - Анна счастливо рассмеялась.  
Жанна вернулась с виноградников. Раскрасневшиеся щеки, к ткани юбки прилипли виноградные усики. На туфле — раздавленная ягода. Большими как у мужчины руками она начала накрывать на стол. Сначала появились корзинки хлеба с честноком, потом овощи.  
Несмотря на то, что он два часа назад плотно поел, Антонио снова ощутил голод.  
\- Так вот, твоя мать повезла Луи к доктору Тибо, раны его оказались не серьезными, но доктор Тибо услышал шумы в сердце. С тех пор твоя мама присматривает за мальчиком. Возомнила себя целительницей. Ты же знаешь, какой она иногда бывает. Знаешь, как любит заниматься благотворительностью, - Гийом сделал неопределенный жест и посмотрел вслед Жанне, скрывшейся в кухне.  
Солнце спряталось за горы. Над столом зажгли маслянный фонарь. Антонио услышал легкие шаги. В следующую минуту Луи стоял перед столом. Белая рубашка, песочные штаны. Босой, взлохмаченный. У Антонио перехатило горло и неприятно сжался желудок. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Луи застыл на месте.  
\- А вот и ты, Луи, - Анна поцеловала мальчишку в щеку. – Познакомься, это наш сын Антонио, я тебе рассказывала о нем. Антонио, это Луи.  
\- О-о-очень приятно, - Антонио прочистил горло и потянулся к вину.  
\- Очень приятно, - Луи сглотнул, тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя остатки сна, и протянул руку.  
Его пальцы были теплым, мозолистыми. Ничего общего с тем холодным прикосновением, что пережил Антонио в Милане, когда их представил друг другу Калоне.  Луи и выглядел сейчас иначе. Носил простую одежду. Лицо и руки его загорели почти до черноты. Но волосы и глаза блестели как прежде. Блестели так же как в салонах, театрах, на выставках в Милане, на которые Карло Калоне таскал своего любовника. Калоне любил удивлять людей - своей добротой, жестокостью, щедростью, жадностью и своими вкусами. Он всегда подчеркивал, что ему нравятся мужчины. На людях теребил кудри Луи, интимно касался его уха или ворота его рубашки, гладил кадык.  
Чтобы не пялиться на Луи, Антонио опустил взгляд. Луи тоже сосредоточенно смотрел в свою тарелку.  
\- Я знаю, ты любишь сыр, Луи, - Анна присыпала лазанью Луи пармезаном.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо выдохнул он.  
\- - Этот скульптор, - Гийом поднялся и разлил вино. – Как ты сказал его зовут, Антонио?  
Антонио показалось, что его стул шатнулся — под ним вот-вот развернется пол, и он провалится под землю.  
\- Карло Калоне, - промямлил он.  
Луи впился в Антонио взглядом.  
\- Когда, ты говоришь, он устроит тебе выставку? – Гийом разлил вино, но все еще покачивал бутылку в руке. – Я думаю, мы с матерью могли бы приехать, если это случится осенью. Лучше в конце октября.  
Антонио затеребил край скатерти. Ладони вспотели, в висках застучали молотки. Луи все знает. Луи все расскажет. Еще минута и он опозорит его перед родителями. Расскажет Анне и Гийому, как Калоне унизил их сына, как смеялся над ним, как оскорблял его.  
Тупой деревенский художник, который даже краски толком не умеет смешать, сказал о нем Калоне. Сказал за званным ужином, при двадцати своих гостях. Сказал, потому что накануне Антонио осмелился попросить у него денег. Он расписывал под началом Калоне дворцы, и получал, как рабочие, что разбирали стены и выносили мусор.  
Стояла зима, ударили первые морозы, Антонио работал с температурой и мечтал о горячем бульоне. Калоне оскорбил его и высмеял перед своими гостями — в его доме всегда толпились художники, хозяева галерей, скульпторы, рестораторы и газетчики. Антонио никогда не забудет потных раскрасневшихся смеющихся рож. Луи стоял справа от кресла Калоне и тоже улыбался.  
А сейчас он все расскажет родителям Антонио. Скажет, что Калоне выгнал его с позором и насмешками полтора года назад. Антонио не готов был пережить этот позор повторно. Он хотел встать из-за стола и бежать на край света. Хотел умереть.  
Но Луи молчал и снова смотрел в свою тарелку. Впервые за вечер Антонио спросил себя: что делает здесь этот мальчишка? Почему он не в Милане с Калоне, а работает на виноградниках?  
\- Так когда выставка? – напирал Гийом. Ни он, ни Анна, похоже, не замечали неловкого поведения Антонио и Луи. Хотя, может, Луи всегда здесь прикидывался тихоней. Неожиданно Антонио ощутил гнев. Этот ублюдок отсасывал Калоне, подставлялся ему, ел с его руки, а теперь сидит за одним столом с Антонио и его родителями. Какое право имеет эта грязная подстилка лезть в жизнь Антонио? В его семью?  
\- Осенью, — ответил Антонио отцу. – Выставка будет осенью. Мои картины выставят в галерее осенью,  — у него заныли челюсти, так плотно он стискивал зубы.  
\- Я рад, что ты добился успеха. Рад, что ты настоял на своем, - Гийом сделал большой глоток вина, подвигал челюстями, он не привык извиняться и признавать свою вину. - Я всегда желал тебе счастья и боялся Милана. Боялся, что история повторится.  
\- Дорогой, - Анна посмотрела на мужа и сына.  
Антонио слушал невнимательно. Он был так растерян из-за присутсвия Луи, что не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Даже на отце.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня был брат. Старший. Отец всегда говорил, что из него получится замечательный, выдающийся винодел. Он умел чувствовать виноград, как никто другой. Мне далеко до него. Но во время Рисоджементо он уехал в Милан. Он предал нас. Решил, что восстание против Габсбургов важней, чем наше вино и семья. Ему было плевать на виноградники, плевать, что мы продаем вино к королевскому двору в Вене, - Гийом перевел дыхание. – Почему-то важней семьи, семейного дела и нашего дома для него стали пустые абстрактные идеи. О справедливости, о независимости. Он уехал ради них и погиб ради них. Я боялся, что с тобой случится что-то похожее, что тебя заберёт та же напасть. Эферменое непонятное искусство.  
За весь вечер Луи едва произнёс пять слов. Антонио бросало то в жар, то в холод. Приехав домой, он впервые за долгое время почувствовал покой. Давно утерянный, забытый. Присутствие Луи выбило почву у него из под ног, толкнуло в пропасть тревоги. Заставило заново переживать прошлое. Первые похвалы от Калоне, надежды, обещания. Первая работа для Калоне. Вторая работа для Калоне, третья. Господи, как же глуп и наивен тогда был Антонио, как преданный пес был готов работать за похвалу. Фальшивую, как оказалось. Фальшивым было все вокруг Калоне. Его богатые друзья. Толпа жадных начинающих художников, каждый из которых мечтал о возможности насладиться чужим унижением: сегодня Калоне осмеет и унизит кого-то другого. Господи, Антонио и сам был таким. Видел, как Калоне прогнал молодого художника и считал, что с ним такого не случится, потому что он талантливее. Он был глуп и наивен.   
Антонио устал ошибаться. Пусть Луи ничего не рассказал о его фиаско в Милане сейчас, это не значит, что он не проболтается позже. Антонио должен убедиться, что ублюдок будет молчать. Но что он может сделать? Ему нечего предложить Луи. В Милане Луи носил кольца с драгоценными камнями и золотые запонки, как настоящий аристократ. Калоне любил роскошь и окружал себя дорогими вещами. Сначала Антонио восхищался Калоне. Теперь презирал все, что с ним связанно. Даже его работы и его славу. Иногда это презрение помогало Антонио выжить. Мучаясь голодом, старадая от бессонницы или болезни, он думал о том, как отвратителен, мерзок и извращен Калоне, и ему становилось немного лучше.  
Луи Антонио тоже презирал и ненавидел, как все связанное с Калоне. Но сейчас, рассматривая его исподтишка и потягивая вино, которое постоянно подливал отец, Антонио казалось, что все его презрение и ненависть остались в Милане.   
Антонио захмелел, он не следил за разговорами за столом, но заметил, как у Луи потемнели зубы от красного вина. Это казалось странным, удивительным, необычным, невиданным. Антонио всерьез задумался о том, почему никто никогда не рисовал портреты людей с посиневшими от вина зубами. Возможно, если он нарисует портрет человека с синими от вина зубами, ему удастся привлечь к себе внимание. Возможно, он откроет новый мотив в искусстве. Новый сюжет.  
Он был пьян, и всегда когда пьянел, начинал мечтать и надеяться.   
После лазаньи на стол поставили торт со сливками. Удивительно белые и воздушные, они сияли полумраке. Разве что белки глаз Луи могли соревноваться с ними в белизне.   
Анна зевнула первой. Гийом убил муравья на столе и растер его между пальцев.  
\- Завтра рано вставать, - он посмотрел на Луи.  
Луи кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Пожелал спокойной ночи Анне и Антонио.  
\- Анна, сделай мне чай, - потребовал Гийом.  
Анна вскочила, вместе с Гийомом они скрылись на кухне, задребезжали чашками.  
Луи сбежал со ступеней и готов был раствориться в темноте сада, когда Антонио окликнул его.  
\- Подожди, - он вдруг захрип. Пришлось прочищать горло и сглатывать. – Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
Луи приоткрыл рот, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Давай прогуляемся, - попросил Антонио.  
Вино дивным и непредсказуемым образом курсировало в крови: сначала двигаться было тяжело, как после сна или болезни, а после нескольких шагов в теле поселилась легкость, в голову прокралась пустота. Запахи цветов и трав вокруг стали головокружительно четкими.  
Он шел рядом с Луи молча, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте. Масляная лампа осталась позади, и Антонио учился рассматривать Луи в лунном свете.  
\- Калоне думает, что тебя убили или что ты упал в реку и утонул, - сказал Антонио. Он поделился слухами. Его презрение к Калоне нуждалось в постоянной подпитке, потому Антонио с жадностью собирал слухи. В начале лета все в Милане слышали, что Калоне разыскивает своего любовника.  
\- Ты им расскажешь? – Луи смотрел в землю.  
\- А ты расскажешь им обо мне? О моем…- он запнулся, он боялся произнести это вслух. – О том, как Калоне… О том как меня…  
\- Он со всеми так поступал, - сказал Луи.  
Он что пытался утешить Антонио? Антонио почувствовал злость и возбуждение. Он не нуждается в утешении подстилки Калоне.  
\- Я знаю, - с горечью сказал он. Он сам был во всем виноват.  
Некоторое время они шли молча.  
\- Если хочешь, я уйду с виноградника, - сказал наконец Луи.  
У Антонио вдруг перехватило дыхание. Он ожидал всего чего угодно – но только не того, что красивый и избалованный любовник Калоне пойдёт ему навстречу. Калоне любил рассуждать о красоте. О красоте мира, камней, растений и людей. Любой пример годился, чтобы завести беседу о красоте. Несколько раз Луи становился таким предметом. Калоне окидывал его гордым и жадным взглядом и говорил что-то вроде: идеальное тело, идеальные линии, когда вижу его без одежды, постигаю тайный смысл вещей.  
\- Я пьян, - рассмеялся Антонио. Пьян, если думает о Луи без одежды. Если вспоминает болтовню Калоне без отвращения и презрения. – Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я не знаю, почему ты здесь. Но я не хочу тебя прогонять…  
Антонио посмотрел на небо. Звезды, казалось, кружили над головой. Нужно сделать всего один шаг, чтобы стать таким же свободным как они.  
\- Я не хочу ненавидеть тебя из-за этого выродка и извращенца Калоне.  
Кажется, он сказал лишнее? Не стоило говорить об извращениях. Не стоило касаться темы секса вообще. Луи усмехнулся, и Антонио забыл о своих сомнениях, ночь снова стала прекрасна.  
Они стояли недалеко от римских купален. И Антонио захотелось немедленно войти и увидеть, или на хулой конец, ощупать стены, которые когда-то дарили ему вдохновение. Он никому не рассказывал, что перед этими стенами впервые ощутил желание рисовать, этим стенами поклялся осуществить свою мечту.  
Луи шел за ним. На миг Антонио подумал, что возможно, он мог бы рассказать Луи о своих детских клятвах. Мимолетная иллюзия, — нет, он никогда не доверится человеку, который спал с его врагом,  — оставила после себя тянущую пустоту.  
Наощупь стены были таким же шершавыми, как Антонио их помнил. Он ударился ногой о препятствие и удивленно вскрикнул.  
\- Осторожно, - Луи присел около него на корточки. – После обвала в винном погребе твой отец перенес сюда часть урожая.  
И правда, в свете отражавшейся в пруду луны Антонио рассмотрел корзины с виноградом и склонившегося около них Луи.  
Не задумываясь, что делает, Антонио коснулся его волос. Луи поднял лицо. Антонио перебирал его кудри и пытался по глазам прочитать его мысли. Он вдруг почувствовал себя кем-то другим. Антонио больше не был собой. Он представил себя на месте Калоне. Тот точно так же играл с волосами Луи. В этой ловушке воображения было столько же отвратительного, сколько волнующего и возбуждающего.  
А еще однажды Антонио видел, как Калоне кормил Луи виноградом.  
Антонио упал на колени, опустил руку в корзину и поднес ягоду к губам Луи.    
Луи приоткрыл рот. Темнота сделала его взгляд внимательным до боли, до мурашек под кожей. Губы темнота окрасила чёрным. Антонио захотелось попробовать их на вкус. Проверить остался ли на них винный привкус.  
Он поддался вперед и поцеловал Луи. Как же давно Антонио никого не целовал. Слишком горд для шлюх, слишком беден для порядочной девушки. Мальчики. Он слышал, что его знакомые иногда передергивали друг другу шкурку. Слышал, но никогда не хотел попробовать. Мысль прикоснуться к другому мужчине, его никогда не возбуждала. Что его возбуждало, так это воспоминание о том, как Калоне касался Луи. Его уха, шеи. Антонио повторил жесты Калоне. Его рука оказалась на шее Луи. Биение вены под пальцами и частые вдохи Луи стали откровением.  
У Антонио было мало опыта, с мужчинами, с женщинами, он не знал, что делать, его направляли слова Калоне. Он впомнил про линии тела Луи и начал лихорадочно ощупывать его. Он не мог оторваться от губ Луи, не мог перестать целовать его, это было лучше чем распитие вина. Иной вкус, иное опьянение, более концентрированное, более головокружительное.  
Когда Луи коснулся его члена, Антонио взвыл. Он посмеялся над собой. Услышал, как смеется Луи. Притянул его к себе, запустил руки ему в штаны, смял задницу. Гладкую, упругую, горячую. Антонио терзал ее, впивался в нее пальцами, каждый раз когда Луи обнажал головку на его члене. Антонио скользнул пальцами ниже, раздвинул половинки, перебирая пальцами влажную от пота кожу между ягодиц, коснулся яиц Луи. Ему показалось, или Луи изогнул поясницу и подался назад? Разве разберешь, когда они так тесно прижаты друг к другу? Отпусти его Антонио, смог бы лучше его рассмотреть. Но как же его отпустить? Это невозможно. Отстраниться от Луи сейчас было смерти подобно. Антонио и сам не заметил, как начал дергать бедрами, вбиваясь в кулак Луи. Пальцами он ощупывал вход в его тело. Даже тех двух женщин, с которыми Антонио посчастливилось переспать, он не исследовал так тщательно. Водя пальцем от яиц до дырки Луи, он не верил, что он и Луи устроены одинаково: одинаковая складка кожи, мышцы, яйца, член.  
Сможет ли он проникнуть в тело Луи? Сломит ли сопротивление мышц? Сначала они казались тугими и неприступными. Но уступили нажатию пальца. Как глубоко Антонио сможет ввести палец? Луи дышал ему в шею. Дыхание его было таким же горячим, как его тело внутри. В какой-то миг Антонио стало мало этого жара. Ему захотелось расшевелить Луи, чтобы крутил задницей, хотелось удерживать её, впиваясь в нее пальцами. Антонио задвигал быстрее пальцем внутри  него. Внутрь наружу, вгоняя уже по фалангу. Луи соединил их члены. Антонио и не знал, что так можно. Ощущения превосходили все, что он испытывал раньше. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Луи, он смотрел, как две головки исчезают в кулаке Луи. Распухшие, блестящие.  
Антонио нравилось вдыхать дыхание Луи. Нравился его запах. Одной рукой Луи сжимал их члены, второй играл с яйцами Антонио. Даже дроча себе в одиночестве, Антонио ни разу не догадался перекатывать их таким образом, чтобы сначала одного яичко оказывалось вверху, потом другое.  
Кажется, он стонал? Кажется, подвывал? О чем-то просил? Луи опять над ним смеялся? Или это был смех Антонио? Антонио смеялся и не понимал, что смеется? Он даже не смог различить, где чья сперма.  
\- Мы кончили одновременно? Мы ведь кончили одновременно? – это вдруг показалось Антонио убийственно важным, и он спрашивал снова и снова.  
\- Да, - прошептал Луи ему в губы. Это был не поцелуй, что-то намного более страное и прекрасное, Луи прикусил его нижнюю губу и потянул на себя, провоцируя, приглашая, заставляя Антонио снова и снова накрыть его губы своими.  
Как давно Антонио не засыпал окутанный чужим теплом? Как давно не просыпался рядом с живым человеком. Лишь крысы заглядывали в его мансарду в Милане.  
Не открывая глаз, он крепче прижался к Луи. Вдохнул его запах, потом понюхал свои пальцы. Они побывали в теле Луи. Они перепачканы его спермой.

6

Первые солнечные лучи ощупали сцену охоты на стене купальни, коснулись ног Луи и Антонио. Корзины с виноградом прибывали в тени. От пруда поднимался туман, будто пар от горячего источника. День обещал быть жарким, как в пустыне.  
Антонио рассматривал лопатки, локти, плечи, лежавшего рядом Луи.  
\- Мне надо идти, - когда он научился просыпаться так незаметно, так тихо, почти без движений? – На виноградник. Гийом будет меня искать.  
Антонио ощутил разочарование, он мечтал затащить Луи в холодные воды пруда, ощупать, облизать.  
\- Подожди, - взмолился он. – Почему ты ушел от Калоне?  
Взгляд Луи стал колючим.  
\- Я просто, я просто… - заторопился Антонио. Что он хотел сказать? Что для него произошедшее вчера между ними серьезно? Важно?  
\- Он хотел от меня большего, чем я мог ему дать, - Луи вздохнул.  
Мог или хотел? Антонио захотелось вскочить на ноги, прыгать и петь. Луи бросил Калоне, отвернулся от ублюдка, который унизил Антонио.  
\- Я хочу тебя нарисовать, - выпалил Антонио. Никаких синих зубов, никаких выкрашенных вином губ. Он нарисует его не для продажи, нарисует для себя, для него, во имя душевного подъема, что чувствует сейчас. Чтобы навсегда запомнить радость их прикосновений.  
\- У тебя стоит, - Луи потянулся, цепляя бедром его член, улыбнулся и быстро скользнул вниз. Миг назад он прижимался к Антонио грудью и дышал ему в лицо, в следующий — облизывал его член. Антонио хотел что-то сделать, сказать, дотянуться до Луи, ощупать его, поцеловать, подмять под себя, но сумел лишь закрыть глаза и втянуть в себя воздух. Дышать стало трудно, выдохи превратились в стоны. Антонио шире развел колени и потянулся к волосам Луи. Таким мягким, таким нежным. Провел пальцами, по его вискам. Надавил на щеку и почувствовал очертания своего члена у него во рту. Толкнул палец между губами Луи, рядом с со своим членом. По подушечкам скользнул язык, продолжая обхаживать, вылизывать, щекотать член, прижиматься к венам и дырке. Антонио представил, как кончает в рот Луи. Представил, как кончает ему на лицо, как дрочит себе, не вынимая член у него из-зо рта, как мочится ему в рот, и перед глазами потемнело, бедра взлетели вверх. Он излился упираясь членом в небо Луи. А потом с восхищением наблюдал, как Луи облизывает губы, ополаскивает лицо и руки в пруду.  
\- Я хочу нарисовать тебя, - Антонио ходил вокруг него кругами, пока Луи одевался.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Подожди, - Антонио схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Никогда ему никого не приходилось удерживать за руку. Никогда никого не притягивал он к себе для поцелуя.  
После ухода Луи Антонио погрузился в воду. Закрыл глаза, предоставляя холоду пытать его тело, в то время как солнце плясало под веками. Антонио вылез, когда начал стучать зубами. Мысли в голове прояснились. Теперь он ясно видел свое прошлое и будущее. У него было прекрасное детство. И полная разочарований юнность. В Милане он постоянно чувствовал себя одиноким.  Один против всех. Презираемый и презирающий. Как же он устал от себя. Теперь ему представилась прекрасная возможность избавиться от себя и своих страданий. Сколько Антонио себя помнил, он истощал себя мечтами о славе. Но по сути ему не много нужно от жизни, нужен кто-то, кого он будет любить и дело, каким он сможет заработать на жизнь. Ему не нужно, чтобы его благодарил Милан и весь мир. Ему достаточно будет благодарности Луи. Антонио мечтал доставить ему удовольствие, услышать его смех.  
Антонио оделся и отправился домой. До обеда помогал матери в саду. В сто раз внимательней, чем раньше, слушал ее болтовню о цветах, овощах и фруктах. После обеда помог сварить сладкий травяной чай, без которого отец не мог заснуть.  
Перед ужином Антонио отправился на виноградники. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Уезжая Антонио увозил с собой ненависть к ним. Естественно, ведь отец хотел привязать его к ним. Теперь Антонио лучше понимал отца, он не стремился сломать Антонио, лишь передать ему свое дело.  
Самое яркое воспоминание Антонио о виноградниках относилось к празднику плодородия. Землю поили вином. Языческая традиция, которую церковь порицала. Многословно и громко. Но ничего не менялось. Земля жаждала обновления. Люди нуждались в надежде. Поливая ее вином, они укрепляли свою веру в лучшее: в урожай, успех, новую жизнь, новые чувства, любовь.   
Антонио улыбнулся и пригладил волосы. Он снова чувствовал себя ребенком, радостным и полным надежд. На виноградниках мало что поменялось. Строгие ровные ряды. Сплошная геометрия. Раньше, он причислял себя к людям искусства и терпеть не мог геометрию. Не иначе как переносил на нее свой конфликт с отцом. Сегодня, наполненный радостью и новыми ощущениями, он готов был признать, что в порядке присутсвует красота.  
Рабочие отдыхали в тени навеса. Луи среди них не было, как и отца. Антонио почувствовал легкое разочарование. Он больше не понимал: кого искал. Кого хотел увидеть больше. Луи или отца.  
Минуя тюки с едой, бутыли воды, пустые корзины и инструменты, он прошел к винному погребу. Анна сказала, что месяц назад здесь произошёл обвал, сказала, что Луи был ранен. Антонио стоило рассмотреть шрам на плече Луи. Антонио улыбнулся, у него ещё будет время рассмотреть все шрамы, родинки и складки на теле Луи.  
Антонио спустился в погреб и поразился царившему здесь удушливому холоду. Корзины с вином жались друг к другу, как трава на поле.   
Антонио вступил в знакомые, но подзабытые коридоры. Где-то здесь был ход в дом. Поворот, за ним следующий. Луч света. Антонио оказался в зале со старыми бочками. Услышав возню, присел и заглянул в щель между бочками.  
Первым что он увидел была шея Луи. Он лежал на полу, откинув назад голову. Абсолютно голый. Среди камней погреба и полумрака его загорелое тело казалось мертвенно бледным. Луи хватал ртом воздух, а отец Антонио пил вино из впадины на его пупке. Разведенные в стороны и приподнятые колени Луи не позволили Антонио разглядеть, что ещё делал отец. Но он мог себе представить. Представить, как отец вылизывает член Луи, как вставляет в него пальцы. Делает все то, что хотел сделать с Луи Антонио.  
Антонио почувствовал одновременно возбуждение и ужас. Он хотел убежать, но не смог сдвинуться с места. Как зачарованный смотрел, как большая волосатая рука отца тискает Луи: то прижимает его колени к полу, то приподнимает его задницу, то терзает его соски, то пихает ему пальцы в рот. Антонио видел, как Луи быстро сглатывает, старательно посасывая пальца Гийома. Подбородок Луи блестел от слюны. Гийом сжал его шею, что-то прошептал. Закинул его ноги себе на плечи, подхватил под задницу. Луи уперся ладонями в его грудь, будто хотел оттолкнуть. Но время шло, он не оттолкнул Гийома, не попытался вырваться или сбежать. Антонио увидел, как член отца вколачивается в задницу Луи. Входит как поршень, быстро, ритмично. От сильных толчков Луи скользил по камнями. Он же поцарапает спину, подумал Антонио, и его член встал.

Вместо того чтобы отталкивать Гийома, Луи цеплялся за его бицепсы и выгибал поясницу. Гийом дышал все громче и громче. Антонио оглох от этого дыхания. Гийом перехватил щиколотки Луи, сложил его пополам так, что ступни Луи оказались над его головой. Антонио сжал свой член через одежду. Он невольно опять вернулся мыслями к Калоне. Что он делал с Луи? Как брал его? Отдавался ли Луи ему так же, как Гийому или прижимался, как к Антонио вчера?  
Гийом опять пихал пальцы Луи в рот. Луи прикрыв глаза, дергал кадыком и подрагивал всем телом.  
Кончив, Гийом завалился рядом с Луи, несколько раз дернул его член, довел до разрядки. Они лежали лицом друг к другу, Гийом размазывал сперму Луи по его ягодицам и засовывал в него пальцы, словно хотел смешать внутри сперму Луи со своей.  
Натыкаясь на корзины, Антонио вылетел из погреба. Наскочил на рабочего около сада. Оттолкнул его. Вложив в удар все свои силы, злость, обиду.  
Он не вернется домой. Ни за что. Не сможет сейчас слушать лепет матери. Не получит удовольствие ни от вина, ни от еды. Он хотел выпрыгнуть из своей кожи, но вместо этого выбежал за ворота.  
Небо посинело. Дорога опустела. Справа и слева сколько хватало взгляда простирались поля. Антонио не знал, сколько он брел по этому бесконечному и однообразному пейзажу, может, час, может, два, прежде почувствовал себя снова одиноким. Выброшенным, не нужным. Куда он собрался? Ради чего? Чтобы не мешать отцу и Луи? Чтобы они могли ебаться чаще?  
Почему ему так стыдно? Так горько? Ведь это не он поступил плохо? Они его обманули. Обманули и даже побоялись сказать ему об этом в глаза.  
Да, он хотел вернуться и посмотреть им в глаза. Как давно у них это продолжается?  
На улице полностью стемнело. Назад Антонио почти бежал.  
Они встретили его на веранде: мать, отец и Луи.  
\- Куда ты пропал? – спросила Анна. – Я волновалась, когда ты не пришел к ужину.  
\- Я же говорил, с ним все будет в порядке, - Гийом протянул сыну бокал вина.  
Антонио онемел.  И тут же разозлился на себя за свою реакцию. Прекрати вести себя как нашкодивший ребенок, нуждающийся в одобрении отца. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Это они виноваты перед тобой.  
\- Луи будешь еще сыр? - Анна погладила предателя по черным волосам. Антонио показалось, или в ее жесте было слишком много тепла? Так мечтательно и тепло она улыбалась укладывая его спать в детстве. Они выглядят как семья, большая счастливая семья. Они выгнали Антонио из дома и заменили его продажной шлюхой! Как еще назвать человека, который лег под Маэстро, потом под Антонио, потом под его отца. У Антонио перехватило горло. Он отмалчивался целый вечер. Гийом говорил про отжим винограда, про бочки и еще какую-то чушь. Он же первым пожелал всем спокойной ночи и отправился спать. Анна закуталась в шаль и с улыбкой на лице проводила Луи до сада. Поцеловала его в щеку, погладила по плечу.  
Антонио выворачивало от этой нежной домашней атмосферы. Обманщики, предатели!  
Когда Анна скрылась в доме, он бросился за Луи. Через сад, не обращая внимание на цветы, перепрыгивая через кусты. Он должен догнать Луи, прежде чем тот выйдет к виноградникам, прежде чем выйдет к людям.  
Что Антонио ему скажет? Он врезался в спину Луи, и все мысли вылетели из головы.  
Он зажал рукой рот Луи, второй — вывернул его локоть за спину. Антонио никогда не был физически сильным. Но научился защищать себя на улицах Милана. Несмотря на то, что у него не водились деньги, всегда находился тот, кто пытался его ограбить. Антонио и Луи были приблизительно одного роста и комплекции. Но за счет эффекта неожиданности Антонио удалось повалить его на землю и забраться на него сверху. Едва ощутив под бедрами задницу Луи, Антонио уже знал, что хочет сделать.  
Луи ведь не станет звать на помощь? Почему-то Антонио был в этом уверен. Антонио отпустил его рот и дернул вниз штаны. Продолжая прижимать его кисть к лопаткам, спустил его штаны под задницу и развязал свои.  
Это должно быть больно. Должно быть трудно. Он помнил, как вчера тело Луи сопротивлялось его пальцам, но сегодня отец хорошо подготовил шлюху для сына. Антонио сплюнул на ягодицы Луи.  
Луи ударил Антонио в солнечное сплетение, перевернулся на спину и скинул с себя. Потеряв контроль, Антонио вцепился в его одежду. Оттянул рубашку вниз так, что через ворот стал виден сосок.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – Луи попытался оттолкнуть Антонио.  
\- Прости, - заскулил Антонио. Он уже не сидел на нем, лишь хватался за одежду, чтобы не позволить ему уйти. – Прости, прости. Я сам не понимаю, что делаю…  
Они лежали рядом. Луи сдавил запястья Антонио, ударил носком ноги под колено.   
\- Ты хотел меня изнасиловать, ублюдок! – прорычал он.  
\- Нет, нет, клянусь, я никогда не причинил бы тебе боль, - Антонио едва не плакал. Кажется, больше отчаяния в жизни он никогда не испытывал. – Прости, прости, я словно обезумел, когда увидел тебя с отцом. Я не мог… Я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал ничего такого, как тебе. Когда я увидел тебя  с  ним, я не знал, что делать, мне казалось, я умираю. Я...  
Луи прикрыл глаза, сглотнул. Он больше не сопротивлялся. И Антонио, прекратив цепляться за его одежду, робко погладил его по груди, коснулся щеки.  
\- Прости меня, Луи, прости.  
Он вдруг вспомнил, как отец вдалбливался в Луи, как возил его спиной по полу. Снова подумал о царапинах на его спине. Наверное, ему больно. Антонио подвинулся ближе, чтобы заглянуть Луи в лицо и уперся возбужденным членом ему в бедро. Он и сам не заметил, что возбудился во время драки. Антонио одновременно чувствовал омерзение к себе и желание. Он снова погладил Луи по щеке. Против воли, не задумываясь что делает, Антонио опустил руку, провел ладонью по быстро вздымающей груди Луи к его паху. Он тоже был возбужден. Антонио наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.  
\- Не надо, - Луи отвернулся.  
\- Я готов на все, чтобы ты простил меня, - зашептал Антонио ему на ухо. – Неужели ты не видишь, что делаешь со мной? - он прижался губами к шее Луи. – У меня ничего нет, я не могу предложить тебе деньги, но я могу предложить тебе мою жизнь. Мои мечты о карьере в Милане разбиты, отец выгнал меня из дома. Я никто. Я стану кем-то ради тебя. Я стану тем, кем ты захочешь. Давай убежим вместе, Луи.  
Антонио зарылся носом в волосы Луи, вдохнул густой запах, ставший почти родным.  
\- Луи, прошу тебя. Я сделаю для тебя все. Мне не нужен ни Милан, ни слава… ни родители, мне нужен только ты.  
Антонио вздохнул с облегчением, когда Луи погладил его по голове и опустил руку ему на спину. Он наконец позволил себя поцеловать, позволил касаться себя, позволил забраться на себя. Посасывая его сосок, Антонио чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
\- Зубы, - прошипел Луи и выгнулся, так соблазнительно, что у Антонио захватило дух.  
\- Прости, прости, - шептал Антонио, думая о своей слюне на ягодицах Луи и срывая с него одежду.  
\- Не спеши, - Луи перевернулся на живот и приподнял задницу.  
Уже обнаженную, идеально маняще круглую. Антонио вспомнил про царапины на спине Луи. Возможные царапины. Гипотетические. Сегодня они не раз тревожили его воображение. Одним движением Антонио задрал рубашку Луи ему на голову. Он целовал его спину самозабвенно, вылизывал пока во рту не закончилась слюна. Ему показалось, или Луи издал довольный удовлетворенный стон?  
Какие звуки Луи издавал вчера? Антонио в ужасе понял, что вчера, засовывал в Луи пальцы, кончил вместе с ним, но не помнит, чтобы он издал хоть звук. Неужели Антонио был слишком увлечен, чтобы прислушаться к Луи?  
Он это исправит. Теперь он все исправит. Свою грубость, свою невнимательность. Он заставит Луи стонать от удовольствия. Запомнит все его стоны навсегда. Заставит его забыть об отце. О Карло Калоне.  
Мой, думал Антонио, протискиваясь в тело Луи, подхватывая его под живот и прижимая к себе плотно-плотно. Антонио кусал волосы Луи, облизывал его уши, тянулся к губам. Внутри Луи был горячим, тесным пульсирующим.  Перед глазами у Антонио поплыли красные круги, когда он начал двигаться. Медленно, только бедрами, волна за волной, чтобы чувствовать Луи каждым сантиметром кожи: животом его поясницу, грудью его спину, ногами ноги.  
Луи в руках Антонио вздохнул, потянулся и повернул голову, чтобы Антонио мог его целовать.  
Луи просил не спешить, и Антонио старался из-зо всех сил: входил медленно, на всю длину, замирал, покачивался.  
В этот вечер Антнио пережил свой самый долгий оргазм. Даже когда у него закончилась сперма, Луи продолжал пульсировать вокруг его члена, будто хотел его снова возбудить, завести. Если это и произойдет, перед тем как пойти на второй круг, сказал себе Антонио, он должен довести до разрядки Луи. Забрав в кулак его член, он снова старался не спешить, двигался плавно, пока Луи сам не забился между его рукой и членом.  
Он кончил, сотрясаясь всем телом.  
— Я никогда не кончал так долго, - Антонио перервернул Луи на спину и поцеловал. – Мне никогда не было так хорошо.  
Луи улыбнулся ему, выкрутился и поднялся на ноги. Он протянул руку Антонио, помог подняться, поправил его одежду и пригладил его волосы.  
Вокруг трещали цикады.  
\- Давай убежим вместе, - сказал Антонио.  
Луи взял его за руку и повел к римским купальням. Полная луна плавала в пруду. Корзины с виноградом казались притаившимися в темноте хищниками.  
Луи разделся и первым скользнул в воду. Антонио последовал за ним. Холод обжег кожу. Перекрыл дыхание. Антонио подобрался к Луи.  
\- Можно? - спросил он, протягивая к нему руки.  
Луи улыбнулся. Антонио обнял его вокруг груди и прижался к его спине. Холод никуда не делся, но теперь Антонио мог ему сопротивляться. Теперь, когда он прижимал к себе Луи, он мог противостоять всему миру.  
\- Как долго ты жил с Калоне? – он потерся носом о щеку Луи.  
Луи отвернулся.  
\- Четыре года. Он подобрал меня на улице, когда мне было тринадцать. Я спал в канавах и воровал еду.  
\- Где были твои родители?  - Антонио убрал волосы с лица Луи, любуясь совершенным профилем в лунном свете.  
\- Они умерли. Меня растила сестра моей матери. Она была шлюхой. Когда мне было восемь, один из ее клиентов предложил заплатить за меня. Она согласилась, и я сбежал. С тех пор жил на улице.  
Это ужасно, сердце Антонио разрывалось. Близость Луи делала его болезненно чувствительным. Он целовал ключицы Луи, его плечи и снова возбудился. Возбудился несмотря на недавний оргазм и холодную воду вокруг.  
\- Я жил на улице. Карло дал мне все — крышу над головой, теплую постель, хорошую еду, дорогую одежду, научил меня читать, выводил в свет, знакомил с аристократами, художниками, скульпторами и учеными. Он был добрым и щедрым.  
\- Он предлагал тебя им? – Антонио просунул колено между бедер Луи.  
\- Нет, - Луи засмеялся. – Он любил меня и не собирался мной делиться.  
Дно пруда было скользким. На миг Антонио потерял опору под ногами.  
\- Что же случилось? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
\- Я убежал. Он был добрым, щедрым, любил меня, а я предал его и сбежал, - Луи отвел взгляд.  
Антонио вдруг вообразил, что стал больше, выше, шире в плечах. Он чувствовал себя Гераклом, сыном бога, избранным, благословенным. Антонио вытянул Луи из воды. Калоне лишил Антонио профессионального успеха, и теперь он переживал личный триумф. Луи бежал от него ко мне, думал он. И мысль эта горячила кровь и подстегивала возбуждение. Ему не составило труда завести Луи. Антонио как будто научился чувствовать его. Шестое чувство подсказало Антонио, что Луи понравится, если тереть, давить и щипать кожу между его яйцами и дыркой. Ему настолько понравилось, что он забрался к Антонио на колени  и прикусил его плечо. Антонио казалось, что Луи даже способен кончить от одной этой ласки, но сейчас у него не доставало терпения это проверить. Сжав ягодицу Луи, Антонио коснулся его колена. Луи все понял без слов: перекинул через него ногу и опустился на его член. Сжал коленями бока, обвил руками плечи и закинул назал голову, позволяя Антонио присосаться к своему кадыку. После купания его кожа была влажной и холодной, адамовое яблоко вздрагивало под губами Антонио.  
Трахаться сидя было неудобно, Антонио не мог ни ускориться, ни поменять угол, ни увеличить амплитуду, зато он мог чувствовать на себе вес Луи. И это оказалось всем, что ему понадобилось, чтобы достичь яркого и незабываемого оргазма. Кончив, они долго не размыкали обьятий. В какую-то минуту Антонио подумал, что Луи уснул, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Эта мысль внушила Антонио неведомую раньше гордость.    
Распутав руки и ноги, они легли рядом, касаясь друг друга висками, переплетая пальцы.  
Луна ушла. На небе проступили звезды похожие на драгоценные камни. На край разрушенной стены купальни села птица – черный силуэт на фоне украшенного звездами неба.  
\- А мой отец?  - спросил Антонио.  
Между бровей Луи появилась складка. Он  не хотел об этом говорить. Зачем Антонио спросил?  
\- Все началось полтора месяца назад, через неделю как я пришел на виноградники.  
\- Он взял тебя силой? – с дурацкой надеждой в голосе спросил Антонио.  
\- Нет, - Луи посмотрел ему в глаза  
О нет, подумал Антонио, не может быть чтобы старик тебе нравился, не может быть, чтобы этот волосатый боров возбуждал тебя.  
\- Нам просто было хорошо вместе, Антонио, - тихо произнес Луи. – Я знал чего он хочет, он знал, чего хочу я.  
\- Ты убежишь со мной? – взмолился Антонио.  
Луи закрыл глаза. Всматриваясь в спокойные, красивые черты его лица, Антонио ждал ответа. Сначала сердце колотилось как бешенное, потом успокоилось. Антонио мог бы спросить еще раз, но не сделал этого. Внутри уже зарождались сомнение и страх. Однажды он уже бежал из дома. Однажды он уже бросился в пропасть неизвестного.

7

Луи стоял на мраморном постаменте. Пару сантиметров над полом, и он стал одного роста с Карло Калоне. Смесь масла и мела выкрасила кожу Луи в белый цвет. От теплого дыхания стоящего рядом Карло обнаженное тело Луи покрылось мурашками.  
\- Видишь, как они на тебя смотрят? – прошелестел Карло.  
На приеме в честь открытия его очередной выставки Луи изображал статую. Ему разрешалось менять позу, но он предпочитал покалывание в затекших членах. Неудобство отвлекало внимание от липких взглядов окружающих. Луи уже сбился со счета сколько мужчин и женщин прошли мимо, сколько мужчин и женщин ощупали оценивающим взглядом его выставленные на показ гениталии, грудь и задницу.  
\- Погляди на синьора Ураби, – посмеивался Карло. – У него заметно распухло в штанах, хоть он и изо всех сил старается не смотреть на тебя. Бедняга, он так сильно старается не глазеть на тебя, что весь покраснел. Они все хотят тебя, мой мальчик. Хотят владеть тобой. Мужчины. Женщины. Все люди одинаковы. Видят красивую вещь и хотят завладеть ею.  
Луи поменял опорную ногу, бедро будто покалывали сотни иголок.  
\- Ты для них всего лишь красивая вещь. Всего лишь кусок мяса. Нужно обладать особым складом ума и широтой души, чтобы постигнуть что красота, как и искусство, несут в себе частицу вечной первоосновы, и существует не для того, чтобы люди ими пользовались, удовлетворяя свои потребности. Нужно особое состояние духа, чтобы понять, что красота самоценна и поклоняться ей. Среди собравшихся здесь людей, - Карло коснулся подбородка Луи, поворачивая его голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, – только я понимаю, что такое поклоняться красоте. Все они испытывают лишь похоть, глядя на тебя. Но это мой праздник и я хочу поклонения, - последнее он произнес громко.  
Раскрасневшиеся от вина гости, повернули головы к Карло. Он поднял руки, когда все замолчали, прочитал диалог Платона. О изначальных идеалах прекрасных совершенных по подобию, которых созданны все вещи в мире. Мы люди, подобны рабам сидящим в пещере и наблюдающим за движением теней на стене. Весь наш мир, мы сами, наши чувства всего лишь тени идеальных вещей и смыслов.  
Когда Луи было четырнадцать, Карло потребовал, чтобы он выучил этот диалог наизусть. Тогда Луи и представить себе не мог более дурацкой просьбы. Теперь, в пятнадцать, изображая обнаженную статую перед гостями Карло, он знал, что фантазия Карло может быть бесконечно изобретательной. Уставший – он простоял не сходя с постамента, без воды и еды четыре часа – Луи пропустил часть речи Карло. Люди заволновались, приблизились. Со всех сторон на Луи накатили голоса, гомон, шёпот и обрывки фраз:  
\- Он действительно не похож на человека…  
\- Слишком красив...  
— Неестественно бледен…  
\- Постамент был прекрасной идеей, Карло…  
\- Он произведение искусства…  
\- Совершенство на момент…  
\- Совершенство, которое исчезнет если смыть с него краску…  
\- Ни жив, ни мертв…  
В животе у Луи похолодело.  
\- Божественное мгновение…  
\- Неповторимое мгновение, а потому божественное…  
Мужчина с лысой макушкой и куцимии бачками, уперся ладонями в постамент около ног Луи. Прежде чем Луи решил бежать, лысый плюхнулся на колени и поцеловал его стопу.  
\- Вечность, красота, искусство. Мы создаем произведения искусства, чтобы прикоснуться к вечности. Поклоняясь красоте, не стремясь завладеть ею, мы прикасаемся к вечности, - Карло говорил и говорил. Силой его фантазии на следующий час Луи превратился в воплощение божества, гости целовали его ноги, получая языческое удовольствие от поклонения. Когда женщина оставила на его бедре след от помады, а мужчина схватил его за колено, Карло прекратил ритуал.  
***  
Луи проснулся до рассвета. Серый туман плавал над водой пруда и купальней. Антонио дрожал во сне. Луи накрыл его плечи рубашкой.  
\- Луи, - проснувшись, Антонио вцепился в его запястье.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, - Антонио счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Я должен вернуться на виноградник.  
Антонио смешно наморщил лоб.  
\- Послушай, Антонио, - Луи взял его лицо в ладони. – Твой отец ничего не должен знать. Мы должны быть осторожны, – Антонио приоткрыл рот, но Луи не позволил ему закончить. – Осторожны, пока не решим, что делать.  
Пожалуйста, не спорь, взмолился про себя Луи. Он не выдержит, если Антонио снова обрушится на него со всей своей страстью как вчера. Его искренность, порывистость, восхищение и желания увлекали, лишали Луи способности думать, в них легко было потеряться и забыть обо всем.   
Луи сжал ягодицы, его мышцы все еще помнили, как приятно принимать член Антонио.  
\- Я не боюсь его, — Антонио вздернул подбородок. Но я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, Луи. Клянусь, мой отец ничего не узнает.  
Антонио сидел на полу купальни. Взъерошенный, обнаженный, бледный, потеряный ребенок.  
Нужно бежать, осознал Луи. Сейчас. Немедленно. Бросить все, расстаться с дурацкой надеждой заработать деньги на виноградниках перед наступлением холодов. Это был хороший план: виноградники вдали от Милана, вдали от Карло. Чтобы собирать виноград не нужно особых умений. Гийом самый добрый и щедрый роботодатель в округе.  
Продержись Луи на виноградниках до конца сезона, у него было бы достаточно денег, чтобы купить теплую одежду, еду и отправиться на юг. Однажды по пьяни Магдалина, сестра его матери, проболталась, что родилась на Сицилии. Луи не собирался искать родственников матери, он лишь хотел уйти из Милана и цель увидеть родину матери вполне устраивала его на первое время.  
Ты для них всего лишь кусок мяса, красивая вещь, которой они хотят обладать, звучал в его голове голос Карло, когда Луи приближался к виноградникам.  
Наемные рабочие спали под навесом. За месяц на виноградниках они разбились на компании по интересам, возрасту и происхождению. Выходцы из одной области держались вместе. Молодые каждую ночь тайно сбегали в город: выпить, подраться, согреть постель одинокой женщины. Исчезновение Луи тоже списывали на юную неспокойную кровь. Гийом был против такой легкомысленности, потому платил за работу в конце сезона. Это помогало избежать исчезновения рабочих.  
Если Луи захочет получить свои деньги раньше, ему придется поговорить с Гийомом. Ничего хорошего из этого разговора не выйдет. Гийом был внимательным и понимающим любовником, но во всем остальном любил, чтобы все шло по его плану. Даже сына из дома выгнал, когда тот отказался играть по его правилам.  
Мысленно попращавшись с деньгами и надеждами, что возлагал на виноградники, Луи решил перед уходом прихватить немного еды.  
Гийом был уже на виноградниках. Энергично прохаживался между кустами, болтал с рабочими, пересчитывал инструменты. Луи достаточно насмотрелся на Гийома в разных ситуациях, чтобы научиться считывать его настроение по жестам и интонациям. Сегодня хозяин хорошо выспался, и суставы его не беспокоили.  
Дождаться обеда, взять еды и исчезнуть, думал Луи срывая ягоды. Наниматься на другие виноградники поздно, сезон в самом разгаре. Придется свалить из долины и хвататься за любую работу. Плечо после обвала погреба полностью зажило, на месте шва образовался розоватый шрам, если нужно Луи сможет и лес валить и на каменоломнях работать. Он слышал, что поблизости добывают мрамор. Вот только платят там раза в три меньше, чем на виноградниках Гийома, и работа тяжелее.  
Виноградник занимал площадь нескольких километров. Луи работал в южной половине, когда из-за кустов вынырнул Антонио. Улыбка до ушей, раскрасневшееся лицо.  
\- Я соскучился, - он взял Луи за руку и поднес его пальцы к губам.  
Луи вспомнил, как вчера Антонио набросился на него, повалил на землю, выкрутил руку, сорвал штаны, потом молил о прощении, целовал, ласкал, ебал и признавался в любви.   
Нужно бежать.  
Луи оглянулся. Рядом никого не было, голоса раздавались слева и справа, но так далеко, что не разобрать слов.  
\- Ты не рад меня видеть? - Антонио подступил вплотную и положил руки на талию Луи.  
До чего же жарко. И единственная возможность освежиться это позволить Антонио прикоснуться мокрыми губами к его подбородку, шее, уху.    
\- Я хочу отсосать тебе, - прошептал Антонио, царапая ногтями живот Луи.  
Он упал на колени раньше, чем Луи успел возразить. Рядом с Антонио он медленно соображал. С Антонио удобно было не думать. Плыть по течению. Приятно отдаваться. Забываться. Антонио заражал своим желанием. Луи тонул в его экзальтированной влюбленности, восхищении и страсти. Они его опустошали. Луи положил руки на уши Антонио и ткнулся членом ему в губы.  
Он готов был поклясться, что стал первым, кому Антонио отсосасывал. Антонио был острожен, настойчив и последователен. После нескольких попыток у него получилось принять член в горло. Он растягивал губы старательно, возможно, помнил, как вчера прикусил соскок Луи. Антонио умел слушать, умел быть внимательным. Луи закрыл глаза, солнце вдруг стало слишком ярким. Антонио тоже слишком яркий, слишком порывистый, слишком эмоциональный. Сначала делает, потом думает. Вчера хотел изнасиловать Луи, а потом выпрашивал прощение, ревновал то к Калоне, то к отцу.  
В момент оргазма Луи открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на макушку Антонио у своего паха, и встретился взглядом с Гийомом. Он стоял в пяти шагах. Между кустами. Прищуреные глаза, ноги на ширине плеч, тело наклоненно вперед, кулаки сжаты, будто он собирается броситься в драку.  
Глядя в глаза Гийома, Луи выплеснул сперму в рот Антонио. Антонио улыбался, гладил яички и опавший член Луи. Смотрел снизу вверх, преданно и довольно, будто ждал похвалы. Луи пошатнулся, судорожным движением подтянул штаны. И все равно он чувствовал себя раздетым и беззащитным.  
Гийом исчез, но Луи чувствовал его гнев и исходящую от него угрозу. Опасность. И речи быть не может о том, чтобы дождаться обеда и прихватить еду.  
Он убежит, как только избавится от Антонио.  
Антонио что-то лепетал. Я никогда никому не отсасывал, я никогда не желал мужчину. Он поднялся на ноги, опутал Луи руками, прижался всем телом, совсем как вчера за миг до того, как повалить Луи на землю.  
\- Не нужно, не здесь, — бессильно прошептал Луи.  
До него вдруг дошло, зачем мальчишка приперся на виноградники. Он утверждался. Вчера он видел на виноградниках Луи с отцом, сегодня хотел, чтобы отец увидел его с Луи. Чтобы он не обещал Луи, его спор с отцом начался задолго до появления Луи. Конфликт с отцом был для Антонио сильнее, глубже и важнее его мимолетной привязанности к Луи.  
\- Антонио, послушай меня, - Луи снова держал его лицо в ладонях. Влажные припухшие губы Антонио сложились бантиком, как у обиженного ребенка. Ребенка, которого решили конфеты. Луи для него всего лишь долгожданная, желанная сладость и удовольствие, которых он долгое время был лишен. В Милане. Дома. Словно подтверждая мысли Луи, Антонио подался вперед, впился в губы, вылизал небо. - Антонио, прошу, ты должен уйти. Уходи, слышишь?  
Не вспоминать его отца, ни в коем случае. Луи уперся руками в грудь Антонио.  
\- Не могу от тебя оторваться.  
\- Уходи.  
Луи кажется или голоса справа стихли? Рабочие ушли? Или прибилизились и теперь наблюдают за Луи и Антонио? Луи огляделся и никого не увидел. Но тревога никуда не делась. Сердце частило и выпрыгивало из груди.  
\- Уходи.  
\- Еще один поцелуй, - Антонио перехватил его запястья. Луи позволил целовать себя, позволил наклонить свою голову, раздвинуть губы, надавить на язык. Он затаил дыхание, глядя, как Антонио удаляется. Когда он скрылся за вторым рядом кустов, Луи не выдержал и сорвался с места. Сначала шел, потом побежал.  
Увидел ограду, – три деревянные балки – услышал преследователей. Они заходили справа, слева, улюлюкали сзади. Чтобы перелезть ограду Луи придётся сбросить скорость, и тогда он окажется у них в руках.   
Его поймали раньше, в трёх шагах от ограды. Веревка с грузами на концах опутала ноги. Луи стреножили как скотину. Навалились, связали за спиной руки. Теперь Луи рассмотрел преследователей. Толстяк из горной деревни, Дылда, который по субботам пил и не хмелел. Гийома нигде не было видно. Но в том, что именно он послал погоню, Луи не сомневался. Они не позволили ему подняться на ноги, перехватили за щиколотки поволокли по земле. Рубашка задралась, земля расцарапала спину.  
Луи не сопротивлялся, не кричал. Понимал, Гийом собирается его наказать. Гийом не Антонио, он не позволит Луи выкрутиться. Что Гийом с ним сделает? Изнасилует? Изобьет? Убьет? Отдаст на растерзание своим наемным рабочим?  
Подтащив Луи к винному погребу, толстяк из горной деревни схватил его за шиворот и столкнул с лестницы. Луи ударился локтем и голенью. Кажется, по предплечью потекла струйка крови? Плевать. Гораздо больше его пугала приближающаяся месть Гийома. Пугала до отупения. Карло всегда говорил, что Луи трус. Он даже не понял, куда его тащат, не узнал комнату, в которой его впервые выебал Гийом. Его бросили на пол. Дверь захлопнулась, и Луи остался один в темноте.  
Как только звон в ушах прекратился, Луи почудилось, что он слышит шорохи, пощелкивания, вздохи и сопение.  
Чушь, он убеждал себя, что это игра воображения, но не мог перестать дрожать. Лицо горело, тело бил озноб. С каждым вдохом темнота резала горло, хотелось кричать.  
Луи не смог развязать руки, слишком хороши узлы, но сумел распутать ноги. Скомкал в руках веревку с грузами. Сможет ли он использовать ее как оружие? Если спрячет? Если подгодает момент, чтобы ударить Гийома в висок. В глаз. В лицо. Потому что Гийом скоро придет. Рано или поздно обязательно придет. Если бы он хотел, чтобы Луи пользовали или убили его наемные рабочие, Луи не сидел бы сейчас в одиночестве. Нет, Гийом собирается отыграться на нем самостоятельно. Потому у него связаны руки, чтобы не сопротивлялся. Луи стиснул зубы. Он уже ненавидел Гийома.  
Еще сегодня утром он думал, что ему повезло наняться к Гийому. Они понимали друг друга, действительно понимали. Он не соврал Антонио вчера. Это было хорошое время. Хорошие дни и часы проведенные вместе. Гийому нравилось, доставлять Луи удовольствие. Гийом был уверенным и одновременно никогда не давил. Луи чувствовал себя с ним в безопасности. Защищенным. Чувствовал себя ребенком, о чьих нуждах позаботятся.   
Карло всегда больше ревновал Луи к старикам, чем к молодым. Считал, что это его слабость. Из-за того, что Луи никогда не знал отца. Из-за того, что его лишил девственности мужчина в три раза старше его, из-за того, что потом, Луи годами грел его член. Карло был прав, во всем. Это порочный круг, издевался Карло, они будут тебя использовать, и тебе будет это нравиться.  
Слезы потекли из глаз Луи. Он вытер мокрое лицо о плечо. Гийом не станет его щадить. Возможно, сломает руки. Возможно, ноги. Возможно, порежет лицо. Луи слышал, как один сутенер порезал своей шлюхе лицо.  
Ты всегда будешь для всех только красивой вещью, которой они хотят владеть, а если не смогут завладеть, то захотят ее испортить, сказал Карло.  
Гийом может заморить его голодом. Бросить здесь умирать долго и мучительно.  
Луи таращился в темноту и прислушивался к звукам. Вскоре, он научился отличать шорохи крыс от посвистывания ветра. Если кто-то  пройдет по коридору и приблизится к двери, он услышит и успеет приготовиться. Что он может сделать? Он все еще комкал вереву с грузами в руке. Сдирал ногти в кровь о камни, но не замечал этого.  
Он не смог сомкнуть глаз. Потерял счет времени. В какой-то момент лег на камни, но все равно не смог уснуть. Он больше не думал о предстоящем наказании, он просто ждал.  
Дверь скрипнула через много часов. Анна вошла, неся перед собой лампу.  
\- Боже мой, Луи, - она поставила лампу на стол и опустилась на колени.  
\- Жанна, принеси воды, - приказала Анна. - Луи, милый, поговори со мной, - она погладила его по щеке, осмотрела раненный локоть, поцеловала в лоб.  
\- Завари жаропонижающий чай, Жанна, - приказала она вернувшейся с миской служанке.  
Миска неприятно звякнула о пол. Прикосновения смоченной в воде губки обожгли кожу холодом. Луи дернулся, и перед глазами потемнело. Движения были заторможенными, будто от усталости, ушибов и страха тело потяжелело на сотню килограмм.  
\- Мне очень жаль, милый. Я не верю ни одному слову. Гийом должно быть свихнулся, если обвинил тебя в краже. Ты ночевал в нашел доме, свободно ходил по всем комнатам и ни разу не стянул даже серебряннную ложку. С чего бы тебе теперь красть его часы и бежать?  
\- Он обвинил меня в краже? – Луи с трудом разлепил губы.  
Анна прижала  к его губам губку с водой, надавила, капли потекли по языку и небу.  
\- Он говорит, что ты украл часы. Золотые, фамильные, подаренные его отцу Габсбургами. Что за бред? – Анна качала головой, смывая грязь с лица и груди Луи. – Откуда тебе вообще было знать о их существовании? Гийом никогда не надевал их. Всегда хранил у себя в комнате.  
Карло Калоне любил посещать судебные разбирательства и публичные казни. Больше половины тех, на которые он брал с собой Луи, вертелись вокруг краж: служанка украла у хозяйки кольцо, дворецкий серебрянные ножи и вилки. Воров вешали на площади перед толпой, шлюхи и бедняки взбирались на фонарные столбы, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, полюбоваться чужой смертью и не упустить ни одной детали.  
Гийом не собирается избивать или калечить Луи, он хочет его уничтожить.  
\- Какой бы демон не вселился в Гийома, - глаза Анны наполнились слезами, - я знаю, что ты невиновен. Я скажу это в суде. Заплачу защитнику. Луи, - она поцеловала его в уголок губ, и слезы пролились из её глаз. – Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Это несправедливо.  
Гийом вошел с подносом. Наверное, отобрал у Жанны. Тарелка с сыром и мясом, дымящийся, пахнущий травами кувшин и чашка.  
\- Что это? – он поставил поднос на стол и поднес чашку к лицу, принюхиваясь. – Малина, ежевика?  
Анна отодвинулась от Луи, вытерла мокрые щеки и поджала губы.  
\- Гийом, я не знаю, зачем ты делаешь то, что делаешь, но прошу тебя остановиться. Прояви милосердие, ты же знаешь, у Луи слабое сердце, - в начале голос Анны звучал требовательно, потом в нем появились просящие интонации.  
Гийом сухо усмехнулся.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Анна. Этот маленький негодяй переживет нас с тобой, - Гийом тяжело посмотрел на жену. Покрасневшие глаза, припухшие веки. Луи он будто не замечал.  
\- Гийом, одумайся. Луи не вор. Я никогда у тебя ничего не просила. Но я прошу сжалься над мальчиком. Если его сердце не выдержит, на твоих руках будет кровь невинного. Это смертельный грех. Грех, который тебе никогда не искупить, который будет тебя мучить до конца жизни. Из-за которого ты попадешь в ад.  
\- Анна, - Гийом устало потер глаза. Голос его звучал приглушенно, но твердо. – Ты всегда была слишком добра, слишком жалостлива. Но ты всегда была мне верной и преданной женой, пока эта маленькая дрянь не околдовала тебя. Он втерся к тебе в доверие, заморочил тебе голову… настолько, что ты забыла о чести и совести.  
Анна в возмущении прижала руки к груди.  
\- Ты спала с ним, я знаю.  
\- Как ты смеешь, Гийом! – взвизгнула она.  
\- Я не виню тебя. Ты всего лишь слабая и глупая женщина, поддавшаяся соблазну. Не способная разглядеть вероломную змею под личиной невинного ребенка.  
\- Замолчи, Гийом!  
\- Я должен это сказать, потому что я попал в ту же ловушку, я тоже с ним спал.  
\- Ты использовал его! – Закричала Анна. – Как использовал служанку, которую обрюхатил. Рабочего на виноградниках несколько лет назад. Использовал десятки других. Ты не пропускал ни одного смазливого лица. Девочек, мальчиков. Тебе все равно. Ты всех их портил, использовал, обманывал. Я пыталась защитить от тебя Луи, но не смогла.  
\- Анна, он использовал нас. Я тоже сначала не разглядел, не почувствовал его лицемерия. Не понимал, пока не увидел нашего сына, стоящего перед ним на коленях…  
\- Что? Антонио? – лицо Анны исказилось: уголки губ некрасиво поползли вниз, глаза расширились, морщины углубились.  
\- Да, Антонио, я видел, как он взял в рот член этой бляди.  
Хватая ртом воздух, как заглотившая крючок рыба, Анна перевела взгляд с Гийома на Луи. Удивление на ее лице постепенно сменилось отвращением.  
\- Нет, - она вцепилось в ворот своего платья, будто ей было трудно дышать. – Я не верю...  
\- Я видел все своими глазами. Он совратил нашего сына. Он хуже самой последней шлюхи. Шлюхе нужны только деньги, эта же тварь пользовалась нашим доверием, добротой и заботой. Чтобы обмануть, осквернить, испортить, отравить самое дорогое, что у нас есть, нашего сына.  
Анна повернулась к Луи. Ужас, отвращение, дрожащий подбородок, слезы по щекам. Она отвесила ему пощечину.   
Луи прикусил язык, в голове поселилась тупая боль. Происходящее напоминало театральную постановку, уродские фарсовые безумные представления, которые любил посещать Карло Калоне. Он покровительствовал не только бездарным художникам, но так же бездарным писакам, поэтам, театральным группам, сначала хвалил, потом высмеивал. Он называл это очищением зерен от плевел, болезненным и трудоемким процессом отсечения от искусства всего убогого и уродливого.  
\- Ты… ты, - захрипела Анна. – Я ухаживала за тобой, волновалась о тебе. Я верила тебе, верила в твою невиновность. Я защищать тебя. Я собиралась ради тебя пойти против мужа! Я была слепа. И совсем не готова к твоему вероломству. Ты совратил Антонио. Бог весть, на что ты еще способен. Возможно, ты не только планировал обокрасть нас, но и зарезать во сне.  
Подобрав юбки, Анна вылетела из комнаты. Впервые после своего появления Гийом взглянул на Луи. Минуту назад Гийом выглядел спокойным, уставшим и угнетенным, теперь верхняя губа у него дернулась как у хищника, готовящегося к нападению. Луи поверил, что сейчас Гийом бросится на него и разорвет на части голыми руками.  
Но вместо этого Гийом забрал лампу и вышел из комнаты. Долгое время после его ухода Луи сидел в темноте, боясь пошевелиться или громко вздохнуть. Когда оцепенение прошло, ему захотелось биться головой о дверь и кричать. Кричать, пока Анна не услышит и не поймет, что он сожалеет. Сожалеет, что расстроил ее, что подвел ее.  
С самой первой встречи Анна была добра к нему. Отвезла к врачу, перевязывала раны. Чуткая, ранимая и несчастная, теперь она возненавидит Луи всем сердцем.  
И как бы он не хотел, он не сможет оправдаться.  
Луи зажмурился. Он направит всю свою ненависть против Гийома.  
Мой мальчик, говорил он, ты прекрасен, говорил он, такой нежный, послушный, открой рот, сделай так еще раз, иди сюда, прогни поясницу, вот так, еще один палец, сожмись вокруг меня, хочу чтобы ты… встань на колени, раставь ноги, приподними задницу, маленький, прекрасный, сладкий…  
У Луи из глаз брызнули слезы. Он как наяву слышал горячечный возбужденный шепот Гийома. Чувствовал его прикосновения. Они столько раз доставляли друг другу удовольствие, что Гийом будто забрался Луи под кожу.  
Луи закричал. Чтобы прогнать эти мысли и ассоциации. Чтобы отвлечься.  Чтобы напугать себя. Голос эхом забился о стены.  
Гийом и Анна оставили поднос с едой и питьем на столе. Луи нужно подняться и поесть. Нужно поддерживать силы, если он хочет выжить. Дожить до суда. По спине пробежал холод. Зачем тянуть до суда? Он видел, на что похожи такие суды. Обвиняемым даже не давали открыть рот в свое оправдание. Обвинители и зрители в нарядных одеждах повторяли упреки как заклинания. Неужели ему придется через это пройти?  
Дверь снова открылась. Лампа покачивалась в руке Антонио. Лицо его было бледным, губы обкусаны до крови. Ничего не говоря, он замер в двух шагах от Луи. Смотрел сверху вниз ничего не выражающим пустым взглядом.  
Луи подтянул под себя ноги, ему вдруг стало неловко, неудобно. Впервые за время заточения он подумал о своем внешнем виде, о порванной рубашке, перепачканных штанах.  
\- Отец мне все рассказал, - начал Антонио, умолк и закусил губу.  
Луи инстинктивно подобрался и вздернул подбородок. Не может быть, чтобы Антонио верил истории о краже. Не может быть, чтобы он считал меня вором!  
\- Как ты мог? Неужели ты сам себе не противен? Лечь под моего отца… это я еще могу понять, он умеет настоять на своем. Но моя мать... Женщина, которая меня родила. Женщина, которая меня вырастила…  
\- Что? – у Луи зашевелились волосы на затылке. Им всем плевать на то, что его собираются повесить за кражу, которой он не совершал.  
\- Она… - Антонио выглядел таким же беспомощным и растерянным, как когда пытался изнасиловать Луи, а потом выпрашивал за это прощение.  
\- Что она? – сорвался Луи, позволив отчаянию прорваться наружу. - Некрасивая? Старше меня? Твоя мать? Но прежде всего она женщина! Женщина, которая спросила меня, считаю ли я ее отвратительной, считаю ли отвратительными ее желания!  
\- Замолчи. Мне даже думать об этом омерзительно.  
\- О чем? О том, что у нее есть желания?  
\- Придержи свой грязный язык. Эта женщина подарила мне жизнь!  
\- И что? – закричал Луи.  – Ты хотел бы, чтобы она умерла после этого! Чтобы никогда не знала удовольствий?  
\- Я сказал, замолчи! – Антонио ударил его. Рука у него оказалась тяжелей, чем у Анны.  
Луи завалился на спину. Ярость прошла, осталась тошнота. Он безучасно смотрел в потолок, пока Антонио в волнении расхаживал по комнате. То приближался, будто хотел ударить, то удалялся.  
\- Скажи мне, - наконец он завис над Луи. Его сапог замер в полулокте от виска Лии. – Я хочу знать. Ты был на том ужине, когда Калоне посмеялся надо мной, - голос Антонио сорвался. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он продолжал. – Когда он оскорбил и унизил меня перед своими гостями. Скажи мне, чтобы было, после того как я ушел.  
Луи прикрыл глаза.  
\- О чем гворили за столом? Вспоминали обо мне? Обсуждали меня? Пытался ли кто-то заступиться за меня? Осмелился ли кто-то сказать Калони, что он не прав? Усомнился ли кто-то в его словах? – Антонио пустился в многословные взволнованные пояснения. Видимо, он решил, что Луи не понял его вопрос.  
Но он все прекрасно понимал. Антонио избалованный, глупый, эгоистичный мальчишка, которого ничего не интересует кроме его ущемленной гордости. Невольно Луи рассмеялся. Вчера Антонио клялся ему в любви, сегодня ему было плевать на то, что Луи могут повесить.  
Смех Луи оскорбил Антонио. Он отшатнулся, поднял ногу, будто хотел ударить, потом передумал, скривился и плюнул Луи на грудь.  
Возмущение и презрение Антонио были такими же искренними порывистыми и горячими как его влюблённость. Луи не мог перестать смеяться даже, когда Антонио ушел.  
Отсмеявшись, он должно быть провалился в сон. В сон или в бред. Он опять видел перед собой умничающего, высокомерного Карло.  
\- Ты пропадешь без меня. Ты ничего не умеешь. Никто не будет любить тебя и понимать так, как я. Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
Он давил и давил. Луи почувствовал облегчение, когда скрип двери прогнал Карло из его головы.  
Это был Гийом.    
\- Ты ничего не пил и не ел, - взяв со стола чашку, Гийом присел около Луи.  
Луи попробовал отодвинуться, но Гийом сжал его ногу выше колена. Со всей силы вдавил пальцы в мышцы, заставляя Луи корчиться от боли.  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - выдавил из себя Луи.  
Гийом усмехнулся и подвинулся ближе, накрыл его своей тенью, схватил за волосы на затылке.  
\- Я всего лишь хочу напоить тебя, чтобы ты не сдох раньше времени, - Гийом поднес чашку к губам Луи.   
Луи сжал зубы и отвернул голову.  
Хватка в его волосах стала жестче: Гийом заставил сесть и оттянул голову назад, едва не ломая шею, едва не прижимая затылок к спине.  
\- Не знал, что ты можешь быть такой капризной блядью, - Гийом дыхнул в лицо Луи сыром и вином, царапнул щетиной подбородок. Связанными руками Луи скреб камни пола в поисках опоры, боком чувствовал напряженный член Гийома.  
\- Не смей ко мне прикасаться, - прохрипел Луи. - Уходи. Не трогай. Не смей.  
Гийом посмеялся, и вылил остывший чай ему на лицо. Приторно сладкая вода попала в распахнутые глаза, нос, рот. Луи закашлялся и ослеп.  
Гийом отпустил его волосы. Луи завалился назад и ударился затылком о пол. Из-за боли и дезориентации, он не почувствовал, как Гийом разорвал на нем рубашку. Не услышал треска ткани. Пришёл в себя лишь, когда Гийом стал вытряхивать его из штанов.  
\- Нет!  
\- Я думал, ты любишь, когда тебя раздевают!  
\- Убери от меня руки! – закричал Луи.  
Но Гийом уже сорвал с него штаны и откинул их в угол. Луи был обнажен, не считая разорванной, повисшей на связанных запястьях рубашки.  
Он ударил ногой и попал пяткой в пах Гийома. Гийом охнул, наклонился вперед. Лицо его покраснело. В следующую минуту набрав полную грудь воздуха, Гийом выдернул ремень из шлевок своих штанов и обрушил конец с пряжкой на бедра Луи. При втором ударе он размахнулся сильнее, железная бляха разорвала кожу на боку Луи.  
\- Я должен был догадаться, - шумно выдохнул Гийом, снова замахиваясь. – Должен был заметить, понять, - железная бляха полоснула Луи по плечу – Узнаешь, эту комнату, блядь? Здесь я раскупорил тебя первый раз. – Ремень опустился на бедра Луи. – Я должен был понять… ты не стеснялся своей наготы, не сопротивлялся, когда я развернул тебя лицом к стене. Когда положил руки на твою задницу. Ты остался на месте, не пытался убежать или соскочить с члена, когда я вошел в тебя…  
Гийом бил снова и снова. Пряжка разрывала кожу. Защищая живот и пах, Луи перекатился на бок, потом на живот, подставляя спину и задницу. Его избивали и раньше, до Карло, когда Луи жил на улице. К избиению он был готов. Гораздо труднее было подготовиться, смириться и принять то, что произойдет потом.  
\- Ты не испугался, не растерялся, не расстроился на следующий день.  - Гийом вытер со лба пот и хлестнул Луи по голени. Боль была такой сильной, будто с ноги сдирали кожу. - Я дожен был понять, что ты не девственник!  
Пряжка разбила костяшки на пальцах Луи, которыми он пытался прикрыть задницу.  
\- Ты обманул меня!  
Луи потерял счет ударам. Тело горело и пульсировало. Его будто закидывали камнями или резали ножами. Во рту чувствовался вкус крови. Луи не понимал, прикусил ли он себе язык, или ремень Гийома достал лицо.  
Гийом остановился и схватил Луи за ноги. Прежде чем Луи понял, что происходит и начал сопротивляться, Гийом связал ему щиколотки. Теперь Гийом оказался совсем близко. Рывком перевернул Луи на спину и уселся ему на грудь. Связанные, вывернутые назад руки Луи пронзило болью. Гийом подвинулся и потерся пахом о подбородок Луи. Обтянутый и изогнутый штанами член Гийома маячил перед лицом Луи, заслоняя собой всю комнату.  
\- Я должен был догадаться, что тебе нравятся члены, - Гийом упер руки в пол над головой Луи и проехался пахом по его лицу, царапая губы пуговицами ширинки, стирая с щек слезы. – Слишком охотно, слишком умело ты заглотил мой член первый раз.  
Луи уперся пятками в пол и подкинул тело вверх, стараясь выкрутиться, перевернуться. Бесполезно, он извивался как разрезанный пополам червь, но не мог скинуть с себя Гийома. Гийом жмурился, скалился, ухмылялся и возил пахом по его лицу.  
\- Ты как болезнь, - просопел Гийом. – Отравил мою жену. Испортил моего сына.  
\-  А ты хотел, чтобы только ты меня портил? – Луи вложил в эти бессмысленные слова всю свою ненависть.   
Гийом схватил его за лицо, вдавил пальцы в челюсть, будто хотел сломать ее, Луи показалось, у него сейчас треснет голова.  Второй рукой Гийом расстегнул ширинку. Провел членом по приоткрытым губам Луи, ткнулся в глаза, нос, испачкал смазкой лоб. Смешал смазку со слезами на щеках Луи. Под весом Гийома, с его впившимися в лицо пальцами Луи не мог ни огрызаться, ни вздохнуть. Он задыхался от густого запаха тела Гийома.  
Запах никуда не делся даже когда Гийом отстранился. Он убрал член от лица Луи, но Луи чувствовал на губах вкус его смазки, мочи и пота.  
Гийом положил ладонь на грудь Луи, повел ею вниз, накрыл пах.  
\- Нет, - Луи попытался откатиться.  
Гийом не позволил, захватил в кулак его яйца и член, потянул вниз.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, - взвыл Луи и сжал бедра, когда Гийом сунул руку ему между ног.  
Гийом лишь улыбнулся, впиваясь пальцами между ягодиц Луи. Чем сильней Луи зажимался, тем больше боли причиняли пальцы Гийома — то царапающие промежность от копчика до яиц, то давящие на края дырки. Большой палец Гийома лег на мошонку Луи и разделил его яички. Лицо Гийома раскраснелось, зрачки расширились, над верхней губой выступили капли пота. Он не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии.  
Раздвинь ноги, разведи руками ягодицы, покажи свою дырку, вставь в себя палец, потрогай мой член. Погладь, обними его пальцами, вставь в себя. Сам направляй его, не убирай руку, попробуй пальцем оттянуть край своей дырки, почувствуй как мой член скользит по твои костяшкам внутрь тебя. Не убирай палец. Еще не сейчас. Чувствуешь головку моего члена? Дыркой? Пальцем? Сожмись, откройся, покрути попкой, говорил Гийом, вот так хорошо, очень хорошо…  
Большой палец Гийома сильней вжался между яичек Луи, остальные впились в дырку. Не в силах терпеть пытку, Луи выгнулся.  
Гийому снова будет хорошо. Он получал удовольствие, когда Луи хотел этого, и получит удовольствие против его воли. Им было хорошо вместе, а теперь Гийом получит удовольствие, в то время как Луи будет изнывать от болит страха.  
Луи задергался, не обращая внимание на боль в пережатых яйцах, он хотел уйти от прикосновений Гийома любой ценой. Ему удалось перевернуться на бок, но руки Гийома никуда не делись. К одной терзающей его мошонку и промежность добавилась другая. Пощарила по животу, сжала горло.  
\- Согни колени, - сказал Гийом.  
\- Нет, - Луи отчаянно замотал головой.  
Он плохо понимал, чего имено Гийом от него хочет, пока тот не согнул его пополам. Дергая за связанные руки, как куклу, усадил на колени, наклонил вперед, так что грудь прижалась к коленям, а лоб уткнулся в пол.  
В такой позе даже дышать было трудно и больно, не то что принимать член. Гийом вошел на сухую, чертыхаясь и охая. Луи снова хватал ртом воздух. Хотел кричать, но мог лишь царапать живот Гийома связанными руками.  Внутри все горело, будто Гийом пихал в Луи не плоть, а пряжку ремня. При каждом движении Гийома Луи казалось, что из него вытягивают внутренности.  
Гийом порвет его. Он хочет порвать его? Он избил Луи. Возможно, ему понравилось причинять Луи боль. Он порвет Луи и получит такое же удовольствие, как раньше получал от поцелуев Луи.  
Карло никогда не бил Луи. Но однажды порвал его. В тот день Карло хотел порвать его, ебал грубо, насухо, без подготовки, порвал и кончил несмотря на то, что из Луи шла кровь.  
Гийом двигался не так резко как Карло. Мелкими толчками. То ли поза не позволяла, то ли нетерпение сбивало. Руками Гийом цеплялся сначала за бедра Луи, потом за его бока, пока не впился в плечи, буквально надевая на себя, не позволяя ерзать и сдвигаться с места при толчках. Но и этого показалось Гийому мало, он навилился на Луи всем весом, обхватил за грудь и колени, придавил к полу. Безмолвный крик бился в голове Луи, пока перед глазами не потемнело.  
Он даже не понял, когда Гийом кончил. Откатившись в сторону, Гийом положил руку на бедро Луи. Собственнически, как раньше, раздвинул ягодицы, чтобы посмотреть как из Луи вытекает его сперма. Гийому всегда это нравилось. Порозовела ли сейчас сперма от крови, равнодушно спросил себя Луи.   
Самое худшее позади, скоро Гийом уйдет.  
Но вместо того, чтобы уйти Гийом перевернул Луи на спину. Пытка не закончилась, Гийом потрогал его член. Когда Луи начал выкручиваться, надавил ладонью на живот. Сначала Луи подумал, что Гийом делает это, чтоб удержать его на месте, но давление не ослабевало, а увеличивалось. Гийом давил на низ живота Луи. Сначала пришла боль и тошнота, потом мочевой пузырь будто охватило огнем, и наконец, когда Луи обоссался, появился стыд и чувство унижения. Ненависть. Луи трясло. Собственная моча щипала и разъедала израненную ремнем кожу.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - проворчал Гийом, провел рукой по мокрым бедрам Луи и вытер ладонь о его волосы и лицо.  
На смену отвратительному удушливому запаху тела Гийома пришел мерзкий запах собственной мочи. На какие-то минуты Луи забыл о боли в израненном теле. Омерзение, отвращение и стыд стали бесконечными.  
Гийом ушел, забрав с собой его одежду. Оставшись в темноте, Луи никак не мог перестать дрожать. Он не понимал трясёт его от истерики, сухих рыданий, озноба или горячки.

8

Через целую вечность пришёл Антонио. Его темная строгая одежда напомнила Луи о том, что на улице лето. Солнце, жара, разгар сезона сбора винограда, лучшее время, чтобы спать под открытым небом, рассматривать звезды и купаться в прудах. Покрытая кровью и мочой кожа Луи начала зудеть.  
Какого хера Антонио вырядился как на похороны?  
\- Кто-то умер? – сказал Луи. После часов в одиночестве и темноте ему просто необходимо было услышать собственный голос. Убедиться, что он еще способен говорить. Свой голос показался ему пугающе невыразительным.  
Что-то опечалило Антонио в голосе или словах Луи, и он скорбно поджал губы.  
Что если действительно несчастье случилось с Анной или Гийомом, замер Луи. Обрадовался бы он смерти Гийома? Луи не знал. Чувства притупились, даже собственная ненависть казалась давно забытым сном.  
Антонио наморщил нос. Чтож, комната маленькая, без окон. Подземные помещения долго хранят неприятные запахи. Что больше режет обоняние Антонио запах спермы или запах мочи? Луи вдруг понял, что не в силах определить, как давно приходил Гийом. Несколько часов назад или несколько дней. Избитое зудящее тело тоже не вносило ясность. Боль вроде притупилась, но затекшие руки то и дело сводили судороги. Иногда судороги вгрызались в голени и бедра. Иногда Луи начинал стучать зубы.  
\- Суд состоится завтра, - Антонио поставил лампу на стол. Он шарил взглядом по стенам и полу и старался не смотреть на Луи.  
\- Сколько дней… - начал Луи, поперхнулся, откашлялся, - сколько дней я здесь?  
\- Пять. Завтра суббота. Отец требовал, чтоб суд созвали как можно скорей. Но судебное заседание займет целый день. Судьи не могут позволить себе оставить дела. У доктора Тибо обязательства перед пациентами. У падре Сильвио тоже выдалась тяжелая неделя — похороны и два крещения.  
В этой глуши нет постоянного суда, как в Милане, понял Луи. Нет полиции и тюрем. Виселицу тоже, наверное, соорудят как попало, Луи сглотнул. А может, здесь предпочитают рубить головы и делает это местный забойщик овец? Или ему больше нравиться перерезать горло?  
\- Мой отец согласился содержать тебя у себя до суда, - Антонио переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Содержать? Какое многозначительное слово, подумал Луи. Карло его содержал. Кормил, одевал. Преступникам тоже нужна еда и место, где спать. Луи давно разбил чайник, что принесла Анна в первый день заточения. Вылакал как собака воду с пола, съел сыр и мясо, и теперь его мучила жажда. Живот бурчал, но чувство голода притупилось как и боль. Глаза так слезились и болели от света масляной лампы, что Луи почти мечтал о том, чтобы снова остаться в темноте.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Луи, - сказал Антонио и скрылся за дверью.  
Миг назад Луи хотел, чтобы снова воцарила темнота, а теперь испугался, что Антонио уйдет, так сильно, что попытался подняться, забыв о связанных ногах и руках. Наверное, он сходит с ума. Сам не понимает, что думает и чувствует. Чего боится больше. Боль, голод, жажда и усталость расшатали его нервную систему, и Луи полностью утратил над собой контроль.  
Антонио вернулся с ворохом тряпья, миской воды и кувшином.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Луи, - повторил он, опускаясь на колени. Наконец-то Антонио отважился посмотреть на Луи, заглянул в глаза, скользнул взглядом по лицу и принялся рассматривать синяки и царапины на его теле.  
Некоторые из них покрылись коркой, иногда Луи сдирал ее, другие до сих пор сочились сукровицей.  
\- Мы обошлись с тобой жестоко, бесчеловечно, - Антонио поднес к губам Луи кувшин. Вода была прохладной, Луи спешил глотать и давился. – Мой отец избил тебя, отобрал одежду…  
\- И выебал, - прокаркал Луи.  
Ему показалось, или глаза Антонио потемнели? Скорей всего, это фокусы скверного освещения. Антонио снова осматривал его тело: следы от пряжки на бедрах и боках. Инстинктивно Луи подтянул колени к груди.  
\- Я помогу тебе умыться.  
— Развяжи мне руки.  
Антонио замялся, зажевал губами, будто репетировал речь.  
\- Он запретил. Прости, прости. Луи, то что происходит, то что произошло, то что он с тобой сделал, разрывает мне сердце, - Антонио подался вперед. – Я не могу спать. Потерял апетит. Минуты не проходит, чтобы я не думал о тебе и не чувствовал себя виноватым. Больше всего на свете я хотел бы освободить тебя, но если я развяжу тебя, будет только хуже. Мне и так пришлось принять его условия, чтобы он пустил меня к тебе.  
\- Какие условия?  
Антонио снова посмотрел в пол и пожевал губами. Обмокнув в воду тряпку, он принялся вытирать плечи и шею Луи.  
Ожидая ответа, Луи рассматривал его: длинные ресницы, бледные щеки, лихорадочный блеск в глазах, накрахмаленный воротничок рубашки, костяные пуговицы, дорогая ткань, швы и складки на боках, будто рубашку специально подгоняли под него. Помнится, Гийом заказал для Луи одежду. Кому теперь она достанется? Мальчишке, который наймется собирать виноград у Гийома в следующем году? Мальчишке, который окажется девственником. Луи вдруг стало невыносимо жаль себя.  
\- Отец не хочет, чтобы я возвращался в Милан, хочет, чтобы я остался на виноградниках. Он предложил мне жалование. На год. В пять раз больше, чем платит наемным рабочим. Сказал, что через год, если я захочу уйти, он не станет меня удерживать.   
Зачем он мне это рассказывает, Луи закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как Антонио снова опустил тряпку в воду, слышал, как стекала вода, когда Антонио выжимал ее. Теперь Антонио прикоснулся к лицу Луи. Висок, щека, шея, снова висок. Влажное прохладное прикосновение успокаивало воспаленную кожу. Невольно Луи захотелось продлить прохладное прикосновение, и он прижался щекой к тряпке, а вместе с ней к руке Антонио.  
\- Если бы я не согласился остаться, он не разрешил бы мне увидеть тебя, - сказал Антонио.  
Луи почувствовал тошноту и смятение. В Милане Антонио никто не ждал. В Милане ему не везло, с Миланом связаны все его разочарования. Луи бы ни за что не поверил, что Антонио хочет вернуться в Милан. И тем не менее, он слышал, как Антонио соврал родителям, сказав, что осенью его ждет выставка. Гордость. Снова его гордость. Она не позволила Антонио  признаться родителям в своих неудачах. Он не хотел уезжать, но ему нужен был повод остаться. Неужели заточение Луи стал для него таким поводом? Теперь он может принять предложение отца остаться и одновременно гордиться своим милосердием.  
Антонио придвинулся ближе, одной рукой перебирал волосы Луи, второй омывал его грудь и колени.  
\- Луи, - его дыхание коснулась уха Луи. – Я чувствую себя виноватым. Во всем, что с тобой случилось есть и моя вина. Ты украл его часы, чтобы бежать со мной.  
Луи распахнул глаза. Лицо Антонио было близко. Губы быстро шевелились. Полные, яркие, с блестящими от слюны зубами за ними.  
\- Я не… - начал Луи, но Антонио прервал его, приложив палец к его губам.  
\- Прошу тебя, прежде чем ты скажешь, что ненавидишь меня, выслушай, - заговорил Антонио, не убирая пальца от губ Луи. - Мой отец собственник, страшный человек, привык, чтобы ему подчинялись. Он хочет наказать нас обоих. Тебя  и меня. То что происходит это наказание для нас обоих.  
\- Нет, - Луи замотал головой. — Меня он хочет казнить, а тебя сделать наследником виноградника.  
Но Антонио не захотел слушать его возражения, взяв лицо Луи в ладони, погладил его виски.  
\- Я не могу открыто ему противостоять. Но я пытаюсь собрать деньги... чтобы заплатить судьям… чтобы они смягчили приговор… Я хочу спасти тебя, даже, если мне придется год терпеть отца.  
Терпеть, подумал Луи, он это серьезно? Каким бы ни был Гийом, чтобы не сделал, он никогда не причинит вред Антонио.  
\- У меня пока нет всей суммы, — зачастил Антонио. – Я даже говорить тебе пока не хотел. Не хотел внушать надежду. Мне так больно видеть, что он сделал с тобой. Как он с тобой обошелся. Я… я …  
Антонио прижался губами к губам Луи. Губы Антонио были теплыми, мягкими, нежными. На вкус они совсем не изменились с тех пор, как Луи целовал их последний раз. На миг Луи показалось, что эти губы реальней и важней грязного подвала и связанных рук. На миг показалось, что он снова обнимается с Антонио в римских купальнях, а не сидит связанный и голый в подземелье.  
\- Луи, Луи, - шептал Антонио, выцеловывая его подбородок и шею, шаря руками по его плечам и спине. – Ты представить себе не можешь, что со мной происходит… Я места себе не нахожу, думая о тебе. О том, что с нами произошло…  
С нами, устало подумал Луи. Лучше бы ты подрочил себе в своей комнате, чем приходить сюда, хотел закричать Луи, но Антонио прикоснулся губами к следу от пряжки на его колене, и из глаз Луи брызнули слезы. Последние дни с ним постоянно так случалось: то он злился, то плакал.  
\- Как он мог с тобой так поступить? – Антонио целовал его раны и синяки. Сначала голень, потом бедра. – Такая жестокость… - губы Антонио одновременно холодили и согревали кожу. Луи и сам не понял, когда начал желать этих прикосновений, тянуться за ними.  
Антонио не оставлял без внимания ни один синяк, ни одну царапину. Если рана была влажной, слизывал сукровицу. Внешняя сторона бедра, внутренняя.  
\- Чудовище, ублюдок, уничтожает все, к чему прикасается… ты не заслужил этой боли. Бедный мой, Луи… Такой красивый, такой нежный, такой отзывчивый, твое тело создано, чтобы приносить радость… ты самое прекрасное, что случилось со мной, - шепот Антонио походил на горячечный бред. Похоже, его заводило вылизывание ран Луи. Он не поднимал больше взгляда к его лицу, как одержимый, околдованный, зачарованный следовал за следами ремня.  
Уложил Луи на пол, водил языком по царапинам, присасывался к ним губами, как раньше ко рту Луи. Причмокивал, облизывался и дышал все чаще. Луи устыдился своего грязного тела. Моча, кровь, сперма. Он хотел отодвинуться, но Антонио положил ладони ему на бока. Большие теплые, успокаивающие, укачивающие, они будто приподняли Луи над полом, заставили забыть о холоде и жестких камнях. Иногда язык Антонио становился сухим и шершавым как у собаки, тогда Антонио шумно сгладывал. Луи поймал себя на том, что с замиранием сердца ждет, когда Антонио сглотнет еще раз. И снова.  
Антонио поцеловал укрытый крайней плотью вялый член Луи. Он обошёлся с ним как с раной, сначала провел языком по всей длине, потом присосался к головке.  
Вместе с возбуждением к Луи пришел страх. Он весь провонялся спермой Гийома. Антонио почувствует, испытает отвращение и отвернётся от него. Но Антонио забрал его член глубже в рот и отодвинул языком крайнюю плоть. Заставил Луи забыть о боли, о ранах и о том, что его ждет.  
Высосав Луи до капли, Антонио перевернул его на живот, вылизал поясницу, припал к ране на правой ягодице как к живительному источнику, всасывал кожу, щекотал языком и шевелил губами, будто говорил с израненной задницей Луи.  
Луи сжался и задрожал. Он снова боялся: если Гийом порвал его, если Антонио заметит это, он остановится, передернется от омерзения, не захочет взять Луи, отбросит его как сломанную игрушку. Луи отдал бы сейчас все, лишь бы Антонио не отстранялся и не уходил. Все что угодно, лишь бы растянуть настоящий момент. Лишь бы Антонио продолжал его касаться.  
\- Я буду осторожен, - выдохнул Антонио в затылок Луи, нависая над ним. Член Антонио раздвинул ягодицы Луи, брюки царапнули воспаленную кожу ягодиц. Антонио не стал раздеваться, лишь расстегнул и припустил штаны. Он помогал себе рукой, большим пальцем тер кожу над дыркой Луи, вводя в него свой член. Медленно, мелкими толчками. Луи хотел бы расставить ноги, подстроиться под Антонио, облегчить ему проникновение, раскрыться перед ним. Но руки и ноги Луи все еще были связаны. Он мог лишь вжиматься щекой в пол, чтобы заглушить дрожь и боль. Знакомая, почти привычная эта боль отвлекала его от зуда израненной кожи и покалываниия сотни иголок в вывернутых плечах. Успокаивала, утешала.  
\- Мой красивый, необыкновенный… Мой, Луи… как он мог с тобой так поступить. Как смел так с тобой обращаться.   – Антонио терся яйцами о ягодицы Луи, ерзал вверх, вниз, раскачивался, тянул зубами за волосы, ложился на связанные руки. – Так унизить тебя, так изувечить, изуродовать, растоптать тебя… Он будет гореть в аду за это… Я никогда не прощу его…  
Антонио кончил, но продолжал ерзать в Луи, пока член полностью не обмяк.  
Отдышавшись, он обтер Луи смоченной в воде тряпкой. От кончиков пальцев до корней волос. Антонио снова не смотрел ему в глаза. Изредка припадал к его ранам и синякам и шептал неразборчиво:  
\- Я сделаю все что смогу… я буду проклинать себя всю жизнь, если ты погибнешь по моей вине, и я буду знать, что ничего не попытался делать…  
После секса и умывания Луи начало морозить. Антонио закутал его в одеяло и ушел, а Луи все крутил в голове его слова и не мог понять: Антонио будет проклинать себя всю жизнь, если Луи казнят. Или Антонио будет проклинать себя всю жизнь, если ничего не попытается сделать? Достаточно ли Антонио всего лишь знания, что он попытался спасти Луи, чтобы избавиться от огрызений совести и спать спокойно? Пытаясь разгадать эту загадку, Луи провалился в сон.

9 

В день суда за Луи пришли рабочие Гийома.  
\- Ну и вонь, - поморщился толстяк из горной деревни.  
\- Будто тут овцу освежевали, - дылда с севера, стараясь не прикасаться к коже Луи, разрезал ножом веревки на его ногах и руках.  
\- Прикройся, - бывший рыбак, бросил в лицо Луи одежду.  
Руки так затекли, что Луи едва мог ими пошевелить, не то что поднять их или одеться.  
\- Часы хоть нашли?  
\- Какие часы?  
\- Которые украли у хозяина.  
\- Вроде нет, - толстяк пожал плечами.  
\- Синьору заплатили за то, что он держал у себя преступника до суда? – Дылда расхаживал из угла в угол.  
\- Моих родителей тоже однажды обязали содержать убийцу до казни. Вместе с преступником нам прислали пять мешков муки и телегу дров. Зима тогда была, - рыжий работник, любитель бегать по крестьянкам ночами, грыз заусеницу на большом пальце.  
\- Нет, хозяину не платили, он сам вызвался содержать вора.   
\- Видать, надеялся выбить из него, где он часы спрятал.  
\- Говорят, они принадлежали отцу хозяина.  
\- Кто говорит?  
\- Да, все в городе.  
Все трое оценивающе посмотрели на Луи.  
\- Чего ты копаешься? – прорычал Дылда, вырвал рубашку из рук Луи, накинул ворот ему на шею, дернул ткань вниз.  
Просунуть непослушные руки в рукава оказалось для Луи непосильной задачей. Рабочим надоело с ним возиться, и они просто связали ему руки впереди под рубашкой. Рукава болтались будто у Луи не было рук. Он видел одного безрукового старика в Милане. Тот играл на губной гармошке на площади перед собором, выпрашивая милостыню.  
Положив потную пятерню сзади на шею Луи, Дылда повел его наверх.  Сжимал пальцы, когда Луи спотыкался, толкал на поворотах.  
На улице ярко светило солнце, и надрывались птицы. Пчелы кружили над корзинами винограда. Луи не замечал, чтоб раньше на винограднике было столько пчел. Никогда раньше не видел в траве столько муравьев, гусениц и божьих коровок, как увидел за те пять шагов, что его вели к телеге.  
Рыжий и Толстяк уселись на козлы. Дылла устроился напротив Луи. Раскинул ноги, оттесняя Луи в угол.  
Всю дорогу до города Рыжий говорил о бабе, которая продает самогон и перед каждым, кто покупает больше литра, раздвигает ляжки. Дылда ковырял в зубах. Толстяк жевал табак и часто сплевывал.  
В городе прохожие указывали на телегу пальцами и тянули шеи, чтобы рассмотреть вора. Интересно, как часто у них случались кражи? Сколько раз в год собирался суд?  
Вряд ли часто. Дешевле и практичнее сломать вору ноги или руки, избить и выгнать, чем тратиться на его содержание и отрывать уважаемых членов общины от их дел ради суда. Для бедняков развлечение, для судей хлопоты.  
Телега подкатилась к церкви. Во дворе дети бегали за облезлой собакой. Когда Луи спустился на землю, мальчишки стали указывать на него пальцами. Две сгорбленные старушки на ступенях церкви зашептались, поправляя головные платки.  
Внутри церкви все скамьи были заняты, как во время венчания или воскресной проповеди. Молодые мужчины повскакивали со своих мест – румяные лица, криво повязанные галстуки и шейные платки – каждый хотел взглянуть в лицо вора. Женщины разглядывали Луи исподтишка. Мужчины постарше ворчали. Кто себе под нос, кто во всю глотку.  
\- Я бы на месте Гийома скрутил ему шею.  
\- Голову оторвал бы…  
\- Говорят, они сами его в дом пустили…  
\- Правда, что он с ножом на Гийома бросился, когда тот его за руку на месте кражи поймал…  
Священник, круглый мягкий, изнеженный, что встретил Луи, когда он приезжал на кладбище с Анной, поднял руки. Пухлые и белые, словно без костей, он двигал ими, как кобыла хвостом обмахивается.  
Доктор, который осматиривал Луи после ранения, сидел за столом в окружении папок, бумаг и чернильниц.  
Гийом и Антонио тоже поднялись со своих месте. Гийом тянул подбородок к потолку, аж жилы на шее выступили. Антонио бледный с запавшими глазами, бескровными губами, выглядел так будто вот-вот хлопнется в обморок. Между ними в первом ряду сидела Анна, одетая в черное, как на похороны. Лишь у пола из-под черного шелка торчала пышная белая юбка.  
Луи усадили на скамью, по бокам его зажали Дылда и Толстяк. Рыжий куда-то исчез.  
Священник взял слово. Рассказал притчу о богаче накормившем и приютившем бездомного. Бездомный соблазнил жену богача и убил его дочь. Несчастье подтвердило древнюю истину. Каждый человек должен знать и помнить свое место. Если богачи и бедняки едят за одним столом в головах у людей наступает путаница, из этой путаницы рождаются непотребства и несчастья. Священник взмахнул пухлыми руками и объявил о начале суда.  
Уставившись в бумаги, доктор Тибо зачитал обвинения. Перечислил улики. Говорил равнодушно, но волосы в его ноздрях и ушах подрагивали, будто от возмущения.  
Украденные часы стали одной из улик. Мальчишка в подтяжках пронес их по залу на красной подушечке. Снова люди поднимались и переговаривались.  
\- Это правда, что вы обнаружили исчезновение часов семнадцатого июля этого года? – спросил доктор Гийома.  
\- Абсолютная правда, - Гийом еще выше задрал подбородок.  
\- Правда, что на следующий день вы нашли их в вещах вашего наемного рабочего?  
\- Абсолютная правда.  
\- Видите ли вы в зале человека, укравшего у вас часы?  
Гийом указал на Луи. Этот простой жест заставил Луи вжаться в спинку скамьи, будто Гийом приказывал его схватить. Схватить, повесить, обезглавить, освежевать немедленно и на месте. Кровь стучала в ушах Луи. Он едва слышал, о чем тараторит доктор. Все о чем мог думать Луи – что будет, когда они закончат болтать. Как все произойдет? В Милане были тюрьмы, где воров и убийц содержали до суда и после суда, до казни. Казни назначали на первую субботу каждого третьего месяца. Чтобы сэкономить на установке виселиц, вывозе тел, уборке мусора, услугах палача и священника.  
Вряд ли в этой деревне для казни назначен специальный день. Суд собирался здесь не регулярно. При отсутсвие тюрем и системе, поручающей содержание воров и убийц обычным гражданам благоразумно, менее хлопотно и затратно будет казнить убийцу или вора сразу после вынесения приговора.  
Как это произойдет? Луи прикончат сегодня, но где? На площади перед церковью? В центре города? Между церковью или кладбищем? Он не видел виселицы, когда его везли в суд. Но возможно, им вовсе не нужна виселица. Достаточно перекинуть веревку через балку или ветку.  
Луи не предоставили слова. После оглашения обвинения, доктор обратился к залу.  
\- Может ли кто-то добавить что-то по делу?  
Поднялся мужик в вылинявшей рубашке.  
\- Часы дорогие, редкая работа, - прогнусавил он.  
Луи не мог понять при чем здесь часы, но люди вокруг закивали.  
\- Такие можно в Милане хорошо продать. Стоят они больше, чем наемный рабочий заработает за сезон сбора винограда, - просвистел мужчина в шелковом бордовом галстуке.  
\- Если позволите, - поднял руку портной. Луи вспомнил, как этот человек мерил портняжным метром его обнаженные плечи и грудь. – Я часто езжу в Милан за тканями, слышал, что в Милане драгоценности хранят в банках. Появилась так же возможность страховать драгоценности и семейные реликвии. Если произойдёт кража, банк выплатит потерпевшему сумму, о которой он договорился при заключении договора о страховке. Я бы советовал Гийому как старому другу...  
По залу прокатился рокот. Сразу три голоса вспомнили поездки в Милан. В заднем ряду громыхнула лавка. Лысый старик выполз между рядами.  
\- Старый Пьеро опять напился, - фыркнула женщина во втором ряду, покачивая красным пером на шляпе. Молодые люди засмеялись. Мальчишка в подтяжках, что недавно носил часы на подушке, дал пьянице ногой под зад.  
\- Синьор Риголетто, - пропел священник. – Если вы не можете вести себя достойно, прошу покинуть церковь.  
\- Кто-то еще хочет высказаться по делу? – спросил доктор.  
Двое крепышей подхватили пьяницу под руки и потащили к дверям. Распахнув их, отпрянули, пропуская гостя.  
Высокий, без галстука, в небесно-голубом костюме с запонками из горного хрусталя, синьор Карло Калоне рассматривал зал с улыбкой. Луи не мог отвести от него взгляд. Краем глаза заметил, как у Антонио отвисла челюсть.  
\- Представьтесь, пожалуйста, - доктор протянул руку в приглашающем жесте.  
Люди в церкви пожирали гостя оценивающими взглядами.  
\- Карло Калоне.  
\- Вы знакомы с истцом?  
\- Да, - Калоне прошел по проходу и остановился около первого ряда. –  Я был наставником его сына в Милане.  
Антонио вскочил с места, хотел возразить, но не смог произнести ни слова – только хватал ртом воздух и хлопал глазами.  
Почему он здесь, Луи вспотел, щеки вспыхнули. Калоне приехал унизить Антонио? Или посмотреть на казнь Луи?  
Возможно, Луи заслужил этого. Калоне был в этой церкви единственным человеком, перед которым Луи чувствовал себя действительно виноватым.  
Никто не будет о тебе заботиться так, как я, сказал однажды Калоне. Но Луи предал его и сбежал.  
Гийом поднялся с места и протянул Калоне руку.  
Карло Калоне посмотрел на нее, но отказался пожать.  
\- Это ваши виноградники раскинулись между холмов на юге?  
\- Да, - Гийом гордо дернул подбородком.  
\- Значит вы тот самый человек, который выгнал сына из дома и боится своей служанки? - Калоне поднес к лицу наманикюренный палец. – Женщина родилась с заячьей губой. Вы ни разу не заговорили с ней за три года, потому что верите, что такие люди приносят несчастье?  
\- Отец не выгонял меня, - воскликнул Антонио.  
\- Разве не ты рассказывал мне, что он не понимает тебя?  
\- Да, - Антонио закашлялся. – Но это вовсе не значит... Мой отец хотел, чтобы я остался на виноградниках, потому что я его единственный наследник. Я сам сбежал. Я был молод. Хотел самостоятельности. Совершал необдуманные поступки. Но отец меня не выгонял!  
\- Единственный наследник? Вот как? – Калоне перекатился с пятки на носок, как делал это на своих приемах, высмеивая гостей. - В Милане ты производил впечатление нищей деревенщины.  
С задних рядов послышались смешки.  
\- Не смейте оскорблять моего сына, - Гийом шагнул к Калоне. Он был ниже Калоне ростом, но шире в плечах и кости. Рядом с приземистым и крепким Гийомом, широко расставившим ноги для устойчивости, Калоне в своем светлом костюме вылядел утонченным изнеженным представителем королевского дворе. Пришельцем из иной культуры.  
\- Я не хотел никого оскорбить, - он развел руками. – Я лишь хотел выразить недоумение. Почему ваш сын не рассказал мне, что он наследник виноградников? Почему не угосил меня вином с вашего виноградника? Почему не пригласил в гости? Не познакомил с родителями? Одно время мы были очень близки с вашим сыном. Почему я от чужих людей узнал, что его отец хозяин виноградника, на котором заказывали вино Габсбурги?  
\- Вам есть что сказать по делу? – напомнил доктор.  
\- По какому делу? – Калоне обернулся и посмотрел на Луи. Рассматривал его долго и с любопытсвом.  
Луи съёжился под этим взглядом. Точно так же Калоне разглядывал нищих и бездомных в Милане, прежде чем произнести «уличное ничтожество».  
\- Речь идет о краже, - подсказал доктор.  
\- Ах да, - Калоне улыбнулся Луи и повернулся к Гийому. – О краже фамильной драгоценности, я правильно понимаю?  
Гийом кивнул.  
\- Ваша служанка, Жанна, удивительно сообразительная и наблюдательная женщина. Хотя откуда вам знать, вы же даже брезговали с ней заговорить, - Калоне осуждающе покачал головой.  
Анна закрутилась, ища взглядом Жанну.  
\- Жанна рассказала мне удивительную историю, - Калоне подмигнул Анне и Антонио. – Много удивительных историй. Эти истории заставили мне снова пожалеть, что я не познакомился с вами раньше Гийом. Если верить Жанне, вы, как и я, большой ценитель красоты. Красоты природы, вещей, женщин и мужчин. Я понимаю вас, как никто другой. Работа на свежем воздухе, наемные рабочие, вокруг много новых молодых лиц и тел. Столько соблазнов…  
\- Не смейте оскорблять моего мужа! – бледная Анна скомкала в руках носовой платок.  
\- И вас я прекрасно могу понять. Бесконечно трудно быть женой такого похотливого, страстного и непостоянного человека. Как только не приходится изворачиваться женщинам, чтобы сохранить семью. Убийство ребенка в чужой утробе лишь одна из многих жертв, что вы принесли на алтарь супружеской жизни.  
Анна окаменела.  
\- Человек, которого вы любили всем сердцем, изменял вам. Искал на стороне то, что ему могло дать ваше тело. Пока он развлекался со случайными девочками и мальчиками, вы старели, страдали, болели и чахли в одиночестве и изоляции. Разве можно винить истоскававшуюся по теплу и ласке женщину в том, что она воспылала страстью к работнику своего мужа?  
Женщина с пером на шляпе ахнула.  
\- Женщины слабы, разве не так, святой отец? – Калоне повернулся к смущенному священнику.  
\- Анна самая добродетельная женщина, которую я знаю, - проблеял он.  
\- Воистину, разве не заслужила она понимания? Кто посмеет винить эту добродетельную женщину за то, что она нашла в объятиях юного рабочего ласку и тепло, которых лишил ее законный супруг? Чья вина в том, что муж и жена возжелали одного и того же юношу? Провидение. Судьба. Происки дьявола? Или несчастное стечение обстоятельств.  
— Моя жена святая женщина, — прогремел Гийом.  
 - Замолчите! – пропищал Антонио.  
\- Антонио, ты всегда был вспыльчивым, обидчивым и неуверенным в себе юношей, - Калоне прищелкнул языком. – Но кто из нас не совершал глупости в юности? Кто из нас в молодости не завидовал, не ревновал, не хотел забрать и присвоить себе то, что видел у других? У отца? У матери? У учителя? Их деньги. Их славу. Уважение? Любовников?   
\- Вон! - закричал Гийом. – Пошел вон отсюда.  
\- В чем вы обвинили Луи? В краже фамильной драгоценности? Чья это была идея? Твоя, Анна? Порой женщины более жестоки, чем мужчины. Сначала ты вырезала ребенка из утробы любовницы мужа, теперь обвинила в краже своего любовника. Постой, он же был любовником твоего мужа. И именного этого ты не смогла вынести. Или это придумал ты, Гийом? Ты сделал это из ревности? Не хотел делить мальчишку ни с кем другим? Даже с семьей? Или ты сделал это, чтобы наказать жену? Или может, чтобы преподать урок сыну? Или может, обвинить Луи в краже, придумал Антонио? Слишком неуверенный в себе, слишком слабый и трусливый, чтобы противостоять отцу напрямую, решил уничтожить его любовника?  
Гийом замахнулся на Калоне, но Анна и Антонио повисли у него на руках.  
\- Ложь! – просипел Гийом. – Клевета все от первого до последнего слова. Фантазии извращенного городского проходимца, которому что-то нашептала на ухо продажная уродливая девка.  
\- Не нужно было ему в дом брать бабу с заячьей губой, - пробормотала женщина в белом платье.  
\- Не нужно было брать шлюху, которую бил муж, в служанки, - скривился мужчина рядом с ней.  
\- Я родился и вырос на этой земле! – плевался слюной Гийом. – Меня здесь каждый знает.    
\- Все знают о щедрости и порядочности моего отца! – закричал Антонио.  
Зрители повскакивали с мест, загалдели. Дылда и Толстяк тоже поднялись, перекрикивая гам, затараторили о щедрости хозяина. О субботней выпивке и свежей соломе.    
Только Луи остался сидеть. Перед его лицом маячила задница и спина Дылды. Толстяк, размахивая руками, съездил Луи по макушке. Люди во втором ряду толкали его в спину и плечи, проклинали болтливую служанку, вспоминали, как Анна открывала приюты для бездомных. Как Гийом одалживал соседям деньги.  
\- Уважаемый человек. … никогда не отказывался помочь… одолжил мула… пожертовал деньги. Угостил вином.  
\- В прошлом году Гийом выебал мою служанку…  
\- Я слышал, он заказал мальчишке костюм…  
\- Неужели у всех троих был один любовник?  
\- Может они и оргии устраивали…  
\- Анна святая женщина…  
\- Я поступил бы так же как и Гийом, если бы заметил, что мой сын увлекается извращениями. Молодой мужчина должен думать о женитьбе и детях, а не о членах.  
\- А мальчишка-то молод. Безбородый еще, худой, с тонкой шеей. И кудри как у моей племянницы. Такого можно и с бабой спутать….  
\- Я бы на месте Гийома его тоже попользовал с удовольствием…  
\- Он вор! Нужно было ему шею свернуть и лесу тело выбросить, а не тащить сюда…  
\- Какая трагедия… какое горе для бедной Анны….  
Кто-то схватил Луи за волосы.  
\- Вор хотел сбежать!  
\- Похотливая блядь!  
\- Прошу тишины, - Доктор поднял руки. – Мы собрались не для того, чтобы сплетничать и распространять слухи о семье истца. Гийом уважаемый человек в городе. Мы здесь, чтобы судить вора. У нас есть показания свидетелей. Обвинение….  
\- Я слышал часть разговора с улицы, - перебил его Калоне. – Но так и не понял, сколько стоит, якобы украденая фамильная драгоценность?  
\- Вора надо проучить!  
\- Сломать вору пальцы!  
\- Отрезать руки!  
\- Я заплачу двойную цену за украденную драгоценноть и заберу мальчика! – четко и громко объявил Калоне.  
\- Это невозможно, - фыркнул Гийом.  
\- Почему? Если бы я обвинил твоего сына в краже, ты бы предпочел заплатить любой штраф, чтобы спасти его от тюрьмы или виселицы…  
\- Но ты ему не отец! – взвизгнул Антонио.  
\- Он мой подмастерье. Нужен мне, чтобы готовить гипс и смешивать краски.  
\- Я слышал аптекарь из соседней деревни выкупил своего подмастерье, когда тот украл свинью, - закивал бородатый крепыш.  
\- Если дело не касается убийства, истец и ответчик могут договориться, - сказал доктор. – Если долг будет уплачен или отработан… Или как в нашем случае у ответчика нашёлся богатый покровитель...  
\- Часы-то остались у хозяина, - цокнул языком бородач в проходе.  
\- Повезло Гийому. И часы отца сохранил и деньгами разживется.  
Гийом назвал сумму. С удивлением Луи наблюдал, как Калоне достает деньги. Он привез их с собой. Он заранее планировал выкупить Луи. Он приехал сюда ради него. Гийом завысил цену. И Карло выложил сумму, которую Луи не заработал бы и за три лета на виноградниках.  
Раставшись с деньгами, Карло Калоне приблизился к Луи. Луи вскочил ему навстречу.  
\- Ты ужасно пахнешь, - сказал Карло, обнимая Луи за плечи.  
Я не заслужил этого, билась в голове Луи единственная мылсь. Она мешала ему почувствовать облегчение и свободу. Не заслужил.    
Из душного зала Карло вывел его на улицу, около кареты развязал Луи запястья. В карете поднял рубашку Луи и оттянул вниз его штаны, осматривая синяки и следы от ремня.  
\- Проклятая тупоголовая деревенщина, - достав ароматное масло, Карло принялся растирать руки Луи, востанавливая кровообращение, сначала в кистях, потом в предплечьях. Снял с него рубашку. Масло пахло мятой. Густой запах опьянил Луи, подрагивающие мышцы расслабились, и он соскользнул в сон.

10.

\- Луи, милый, мы приехали, - Карло набросил ему на плечи свой пиджак.  
Выходя из кареты, он прижимал Луи к себе. Белоснежная рубашка Карло пахла духами. Приятно, знакомо, будто не было дороги, деревни и суда. Будто Карло только что вернулся с очередного званного ужина.  
На портике дворца Карло каменный барельеф медузы Горгоны. Змеи- волосы похожи на твои кудри, Луи, пошутил однажды Карло. Каменная богиня смотрела на темное небо.  
В холле лампы светили ярче солнца. Луи зажмурился. Карло провел Луи в ванную. Просторная, выложенная розовым мрамором, комната с начищенным до блеска медным резервуаром на изогнутых ножках посредине. Шум воды напоминал шум реки. Дом Карло стал одним из первых, где два года назад провели водопровод.    
Усадив Луи на корзину с чистым бельем, Карло раздел его. Придерживая за плечи, помог забраться в ванную. Капнул ароматного масла, погладил по волосам.  
Густой запах эвкалипта напомнил Луи о первом вечере в доме Карло. Тогда здесь еще не было водопровода, но Карло тоже купал Луи. Беспризорник в тринадцать лет, возможно, тогда он был таким же грязным как сейчас. Что Карло в нем разглядел? Запах эвкалипта успокаивал и расслаблял. Ничего прекраснее тринадцатилетний Луи в своей жизни не вдыхал.  
Невольно он закрыл глаза. Карло нежно коснулся кожи, помассировал кончинками пальцев голову. Ему нравилось мыть Луи, как ребенка. Луи доверял его рукам. Обычно в мытье не было сексуального подтекста, Карло просто любовался его телом, сосредоточенно и увлеченно, как и все что он делал.  
После купанья Карло промокнул Луи полотенцем, но не разрешил закутаться.  
\- Твои раны лучше заживут на воздухе.  
Не впервые Луи прошел голышом по длинному коридору на втором этаже, от ванной до спальни. Две смежные комнаты с широкими кроватями. Карло любил наблюдать, как засыпает Луи, но сам предпочитал отходить ко сну в одиночестве.  
\- Ложись на живот, нужно обработать твои раны, - Карло погладил Луи между лопаток.  
Луи смотрел на свои загоревшие руки на белоснежных шёлковых простынях и не верил, что снова оказался здесь. Он прожил здесь четыре года. Это роскошное место гораздо больше походило под понятие дома, чем угол у печи, где он спал в коморке Магдалины, сестры своей матери. Спал между визитами клиентов, любовной возней, хохотом и стонами Магдалины. У Карло сон Луи всегда был крепким. Тогда почему он не чувствует радости, вернувшись сюда?  
\- Здесь кожа разорвана глубоко, - Карло коснулся ягодицы Луи . – Если у тебя останется шрам, я вернусть в эту гнилую деревню, и убью жирного ублюдка своими руками.  
Лечебная мазь приятно холодила кожу.  
\- Перевернись и раздвинь ноги.  
Оказавшись на спине, Луи встретился взглядом с Карло. Темные глаза, белые до синевы белки, благодаря каким-то китайским каплям, которыми Карло пользовался.  Карло слабо улыбнулся. Он не упрекал Луи, за то, что тот сбежал, за то что заставил волноваться. Не требовал благодарности за спасение от деревенской расправы. Не напоминал, что за его спасение выложил сумму денег, которую Луи не заработать и за год. Карло был прав, Луи ничего не умеет, ни на что не годится. Карло дал ему все. Научил его читать, писать, дал представление об искусстве. Но все эти знания никак не могли помочь нищему мальчишке начать новую жизнь с нуля.  
Руки у Карло были нежными и ухоженными, как у Анны.  Пока Карло смазывал следы от ремня на внутреннней поверхности бедер Луи, Луи невольно начал возбуждаться.  
\- Теперь спи, моя радость, - Карло накинул на Луи простынь и поцеловал его в лоб.  
Он приглушил свет лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, но остался сидеть на краю кровати. Он хотел понаблюдать, как Луи засыпает. Луи закрыл глаза, под веками  полыхнуло кроваво-красным. Ему вдруг стало тесно в собственном теле. Пусть Карло уйдет. Пусть не смотрит. Если ему так необходимо видеть, как я засыпаю, пусть даст мне снотворное, Луи вспомнил, как Гийом просил снотворное у Анны, и из под век потекли слезы.  
\- Тише, маленький, не нужно плакать, - Карло погладил Луи по волосам, - все будет хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе. Я ни в чем не виню тебя. Ты не понимал, что делаешь.  
Слезы потекли сильнее, намочили волосы на висках Луи и подушку. А потом иссякли. Луи заснул, пока Карло играл его волосами.

За обедом Луи увидел Жанну. Карло напялил на служанку Гийома пышное платье испанских принцесс и поставил прислуживать за столом. Редкие блеклые волосы Жанны выкрасили в ярко рыжий цвет. Нижнюю губу подвели красной помадой, чтобы подчеркнуть яму над ней и нежный цвет слизистой.  
Стены столовой украшали китайские репродукции. На стеллажах у окон стояли сине-белые вазы династии Мин. Карло любил экзотические культуры. Говорил, они развивают чувства и расширяют сознание.  
В большом зале на первом этаже на стенах висели деревянные африканские маски, в маленькой гостиной стояли древние статуэтки широкобёдрых богинь плодородия. В курилке — античные статуи богов, наслаждающихся своей наготой.  
Вечером Карло давал ужин. Луи он оставил отдыхать в его комнате. Луи ориентировался в ней с закрытыми глазами. Шелковые обои на стенах. Платянной шкаф на львиных ножках, найденный в гробнице фараона и обошедшийся Карло дороже, чем освобождение Луи. Книжные полки, заполненны сочинениями античных философов. По ним Карло учил Луи читать. Первые альбомы по искусству изданные в Милане.  
Снизу, из гостиной доносились голоса, смех и музыка. Луи пытался себя чем-то занять, но ни на чем не смог сосредоточиться. Лежал и смотрел в потолок, не включил свет, даже когда потемнело. Карло пришел за полночь. Погладил притворившегося спящим Луи по волосам и скрылся в своей комнате. Луи еще долго не мог успокоить бешенно колотящееся сердце.  
На следующее утро, после завтрака, Луи пришел в кабинет Карло и опустился перед ним на колени. Потерся щекой о бедро, заглянул в глаза. Как ещё он мог выразить свою благодарность и раскаяние? Никто и никогда не делал и не сделает для Луи столько, сколько сделал Карло. Он хотел доставить Карло удовольствие, прекрасно понимая, что это ничтожная мелочь по сравнению со спасением жизни.  
\- Что, котенок? – Карло усмехнулся и запутал пальцы в его волосах.  
Луи приоткрыл рот и потянулся к его паху, насколько позволяла рука в волосах. Карло гладил его шею и затылок, а Луи возил раскрытыми губами по его ширинке и шву на брюках, пока они не промокли от слюны. Карло нравились предварительные ласки.  
\- Разденься, - попросил Карло.  
Луи выпрямился и быстро избавился от одежды. Придерживая его за бедро, Карло развернул его, досадливо хмурясь, осмотрел следы от ремня Гийома на его теле, потом, наконец допустил к своему члену. Позволил припустить себе штаны, взять член в рот, вылизывать и заглатывать. Карло сидел неподвижно, не ерзал, ни толкался, лишь гладил волосы и лицо Луи. Веки, скулы, растянуты вокруг члена губы.  
Догадавшись по опыту, что Карло приближается к разрядке, Луи остранился и улыбнулся. Больше, чем кончать в его рот и задницу, Карло любил кончать ему на лицо. Будто загипнотизированный Луи смотрел, как Карло надрачивает свой член: белые ухоженные пальцы то закрывали розовую головку, то тыкали ей в нос Луи. Сначала теплые капли упали на лоб и щеки Луи, потом на приоткрытые губы. Карло размазал их обмякшим членом. Кожа знакомо зазудела. Луи смотрел на Карло снизу вверх и счастливо улыбался, зная, как Карло нравится видеть свою сперму на его лице.  
\- Сядь на стол, - попросил Карло.  
Он все еще оставался в кресле, Луи примостился перед ним: задница на столе, ноги касались пола между разведенных колен Карло, полувозбужденный член подрагивал на уровне раскрасневшегося лица Карло. Карло провел по нему рукой, погладил яички, под ними, скользнул рукой по бедру Луи, забрался пальцами под колено, жестом приказывая поднять ногу. Одну, затем другую, он поставил стопы Луи на свои бёдра.  
На столе лежали эскизы памятника. Краем глаза Луи видел нарисованные штриховкой плечи, руки, груди и профили.  
Карло откинулся на спинку кресла. Взяв Луи за щиколотку и потянул его ногу в рот. Облизал пальцы, пощекотал яыком  стопу. Луи задержал дыхание, не смея дёрнуться. На лице Карло читалось блаженство. Луи всегда удивляло, что во рту Карло могло скопиться столько слюны. Она блестела на пальцах Луи и подъёме. Когда Карло сосал пальцы Луи, их будто погружали в горячую воду, когда Карло выпускал их изо рта, ноги обдавало холодом.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Луи, его член полностью стоял.  
Но вместо того, чтобы уделить ему внимание, Карло занялся второй ногой Луи. Вылизал пальцы и стопу, вцепился зубами в пятку. Луи вскрикнул. Возбуждение заглушило боль.  
\- Мой маленький Луи, - посмеялся, Карло. – Такой чувствительный, такой трусливый. Такой глупый. Кто бы мог подумать, вырос на улице, а так боишься боли. Боишься даже мысли о ней.  
Он снова обсосал пальцы Луи и впился зубами в мякоть пятки, причмокивая будто откусил кусок мяса.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Луи.  
\- Что, моя радость? Скажи чего ты хочешь, милый? – посмеялся Карло.  
\- Пожалуйста, Карло, выеби меня.  
\- Тебе так нравится мой член? – он больше не кусал, лишь царапал зубами подушечки пальцев.  
\- Да.  
\- И что ты готов сделать, чтобы получить его?  
\- Все что угодно, - взмолился Луи.  
Карло выжидающе смотрел Луи в глаза, не вынимая его палец изо рта.  
\- Все что скажешь, - поклялся Луи. – Все что пожелаешь.  
Он сидел на столе, разведя в стороны колени, как лягушка. Его ноги упирались в грудь Карло.  
\- Маленький хитрец, - Карло шлепнул его по голени, позволил опустить ноги и сдернул со стола. – Готов на все лишь бы поскакать на моем члене.  
\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Луи. Возбуждение смешалось с благодарностью, беспомощностью и отчаянием. Он, действительно, будет счастлив, если даст Карло то, чего тот хочет. Почему раньше он не понимал этого?  
\- Докажи, - Карло развернул его к себе спиной, заставил расставить ноги, прогнуться в пояснице.  
Луи с готовностью раздвинул руками ягодицы и завертел задницей. Он издал облегченный стон, когда Карло вставил в него головку члена.  
\- Нет-нет, - Карло не позволил ему опуститься ниже. – Ты еще не заслужил большего. – Карло обвел пальцами края его дырки. – Потанцуй с моим членом, уговори меня выебать тебя, поиграй с ним, сделай так, чтобы я больше не мог сдерживаться.  
Луи перенес вес тела на пятки, набрал полную грудь воздуха и покачал бедрами. Слева направо. Медленно осторожно. Он хотел потеряться в удовольствии, но получил лишь растяжение и напряжение.  
\- Двигай попкой, - Карло положил руку ему на бедро, направляя.  
Луи повел бедрами и выпустил из себя член.  
\- Ты не стараешься, - придерживая его за бедро, Карло похлопал членом по его дырке, толкнулся под яйца.  
И наконец вошел снова. Чуть глубже, чем в предыдущий раз. Теперь, наклоняясь вперед, Луи мог добиться того, чтобы член цеплял простату.  
\- Да, вот так, мой послушный, мой старательный.  
Колени у Луи начали дрожать от напряжения.  
\- Карло, пожалуйста, я сделаю все…  
\- Да, маленький, - Карло погладил его спину и толкнулся на всю длину. Так резко и неожиданно, что затекшие ноги Луи не выдержали вес тела, и он завалился грудью на стол.  
Карло ухватил его за руку, усадил на себя, полностью надевая на член.  
\- Об этом ты просил? Нравится?  
\- Да, - Луи откинул голову ему на плечо и обмяк как кукла. Первое удовольствие от заполненности прошло, и он всхлипнул. – Карло, пожалуйста, двигайся.  
Карло напрягся, чуть отодвинулся и резко толкнулся в Луи.  
\- Вот так? Так ты хочешь? Так тебе нравится?  
\- Да.  
\- Или так?  
Карло приподнял задницу Луи стал долбиться быстро и неглубоко.  
\- Глубже, - взмолился Луи.  
\- Глубже?  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, радость моя, я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, я всегда делал все что ты хочешь.  
\- Да.  
Карло обхватил Луи вокруг груди, толкался глубоко и часто.  
\- Все что ты хочешь, - прошептал он в ухо Луи.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как много для меня значишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Знаешь, как я люблю тебя?  
\- Да.  
\- Люблю даже после того как ты убежал и изменил мне…  
\- Я… - Луи всхлипнул. Сам не понимая, от удовольствия или от раскаяния.  
\- Никто никогда не будет любить тебя так, как я, - с груди Луи Карло опустил руки на его живот. — Никто не будет понимать тебя, как я. Я понимаю тебя даже лучше, чем ты сам понимаешь себя, - вбиваясь в Луи Карло все сильнее давил на его живот, будто пытался нащупать внутри свой член.  
Луи вскрикнул и заметался, ощущений было слишком много.  
\- Да, мой хороший, я знаю тебя, лучше чем ты сам знаешь и понимаешь себя.  
Луи выгнулся в руках Карло. Мышцы поясницы будто завязались узлами. Связки в широко разведённых в стороны бедрах звенели от растяжения. Затылок Луи на плече Карло промок от пота.  
\- Несколько лет назад ты боялся моего члена, - Карло остановился, толкнулся глубже. – А я знал, что тебе понравится, как только увидел тебя. Разве я был не прав?  
\- Карло, пожалуйста, – прохрипел Луи. Медленные и глубокие движения внутри сводили его с ума. Большего всего на свете Луи хотел соскользнуть в оргазм и забыть обо всем.  
Карло ускорился, вдавливая ладонь в живот Луи, заставил его кричать, кончая.  
\- Я был прав тогда, - шептал Карло размазывая сперму Луи по его груди.  
\- Да, - комната пульсировала перед глазами Луи. Он повернул голову и потянулся к Карло за поцелуем.  
\- Ты сам не знаешь насколько ты прекрасен. Ты настоящее чудо, Луи, - Карло продолжал обнимать его. – Все вокруг видят в тебе лишь красивый кусок мяса, красивое тело, которое надо использовать, пока красота не исчезла. И только я вижу божественную искру. Вечную искру. Я превращу тебя в полубога. Помогу тебе победить природу. Сделаю так, что даже когда твоя молодость пройдет, люди будут переживать чудо, глядя на тебя.

Когда Карло заговорил об этом полгода назад, Луи испугался и бежал. Теперь Карло укачивал его, гладил следы от пряжки на заднице и Луи понимал, что Карло прав.

11  
   
Луи сидел на стуле с высокой спинкой. Обнаженный с полотенцем вокруг бедер. Кожа, раскрасневшаяся после горячей ванны.  
\-  Он слишком большой, - прошепелявил Ци. Китайский доктор появился в доме Карло полтора года назад. Готовил для Карло омолаживающие настойки и мази.  
Тогда же началось увлечение Карло китайской культурой и модой. Он нашел удивительные параллели между модой китайских женщин бинтовать ноги и европейской сказкой о Золушке. У всех народов существует миф о неземной красоте. Стремление к неземной красоте отличает людей от животных и приближает к богу, рассуждал Карло.  
Молодость и красота пройдут, горе разрушит душу. И стремление к неземной красоте, служение ей это шаг в вечность, единственная возможность подняться над горем, бедностью, несчастьями, похотью, завистью, ненавистью и эгоизмом. Суть искусства в стремлении стать лучше, чем ты есть, стать большим, чем твое увядающее тело.  
Я превращу твои ступни в цветы, тебя в полубога. Даже когда твоя красота исчезнет, твои похожие на цветы ступни будут возбуждать чувства. Удивление, восхищение. Люди будут смотреть на твои ступни и думать: не бывает таких маленьких ног у мужчин, человеческие ноги не бывают похожи на молодую луну. Когда люди будут смотреть на тебя, их души будут трепетать от близости чуда, нашептывал Карло Луи.  
– Мальчишка слишком взрослый. Если вы хотите, чтобы его ноги стали похожи на лотосы, нужно ломать кости. Тут и тут.  
Китаец провел холодным пальцем по стопе Луи. Вокруг лежали бинты, ножи и иголки. В медной миске дымился кипяток.  
\- Мы это уже обсуждали. Мой мальчик боится боли, и я обещал ему, что мы сломаем кости только, когда не останется другого выхода, - Карло сидел рядом на табурете. В полоборота к Луи, в полборота к китайцу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты начал с бинтования. Через пару месяцев, когда с ног исчезнет все мясо, они станут изящнее, тогда и решим, нужно ли ломать кости.  
Ци недовольно поморщился и принялся обрезать ногти на ногах Луи. Смочив полоску ткани в горячей воде и обмотал большие пальцы. Так плотно, что они запульсировали под повязкой.  
Карло ощупал забинтованный палец Луи.  
\- Не верится, что через несколько месяцев они станут тонкими и острыми как молодой месяц, - Карло с восторгом посмотрел на Луи.  
Маленькие сильные руки китайца размяли стопу Луи, все пальцы кроме большого выгнули к пятке и туго стянули бинтами, придавая стопе форму острого треугольника. Белая плотная ткань забирала все больше и больше загорелой кожи. Карло улыбался, гладил колени Луи, иногда забирался рукой под полотенце и касался кончиками пальцем мошонки.  
\- Знаешь, в Китае это называют прогулкой между цветов лотосов? – Карло ласкал яички Луи. – Теперь каждый раз, когда ты будешь раздвигать передо мной ноги, я буду прогуливаться между цветков лотоса.  
Китаец надавил на пятку Луи, заставил его тянуть носок до боли в голени. Опутал напряженную неестественно выгнутую ногу бинтами. Слой за слоем, пока повязки не превратились в колодки. Сдавливающие, стискивающие, мучительно медленно ломающие, будто объятые огнем стопы Луи.  
Китаец закончил обвязку, и Карло надел на Луи расшитые золотом остроносые туфли.  
Луи смотрел на них и не мог вздохнуть.   
   
   
 


End file.
